


Backwoods Romance

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe, College, Country Fic, F/M, Female Armin, Profanity, Romance, Songfic, Southern Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is a new college student who never put much thought into boys until she meets Levi Ackerman, and becomes determined to make him hers. Luckily for her, she's charming, and fiery enough to catch his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> First thing's first. Spring Grove, as far as I am aware, is actually not a Pennsylvanian town. As far as I am aware, I made this entire place up. However, I did some minor research on Pennsylvania to see what their state flower, tree and animal was. I also did quick research on some of their laws but whether those will be present in the story or not is yet to be seen.
> 
> You may realize Armin is a little out-of-character, as Levi may be too. Regardless, this is a story for LevixArmin fans. 
> 
> The first song incorporated into the story is Tim Mcgraw's It's Your Love, because, later, I am going to incorporate Taylor Swift's Tim Mcgraw song. Have you noticed how Country I am attempting to make this story? Haha. Tell me how I do. 
> 
> Plus, I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters and the two cops are just random characters I made up on the spot to contribute to the story. Eren, Mikasa and Armin are eighteen in this fanfic.
> 
> The second song I am referencing is Keith Urban's Cop Car. Now that's some Country right thar. There are no specific lyrics within the chapter, but the incident is relatively the same as in the video.

**Backwoods Romance**

**Cop Car**

Spring Grove was the most beautiful village within Pennsylvania, covered in lush, green grass, and tall sunflowers, only shadowed by Eastern Hemlock’s. Armin Arlert, freshly Sixteen, and starting a new school, fit in perfectly as she walked along the cobblestone, while her blue stilettos clicked charmingly. Upon making her way up some stone stairs to the school’s complex, her perky breasts bounced noticeably, gaining the attention of male students lingering in the courtyard, waiting for school to start. Their eyes registered her boobs as being about a B-cup, which, on her petite body, was damn perfect. They fantasized whether she had brown nipples, or pink areola’s, as she walked up to the red brick building, completely passing them by. The males weren’t only drawn to her chest, they were drawn to her round butt, underneath a beautiful blue skirt, that matched her high-heels, and exposed her knees. What they were most drawn to, however, was actually her shoulder length, blonde hair framing her face. If she wasn’t the essence of sunshine, they didn’t know what was. A blue bandana was in her hair, while she wore a stunning, lacey white blouse. Her bra must be white, for they couldn’t see anything underneath, much to their dismay. Their eyes grazed over her bare legs, and noticed the blue paint on her fingernails. 

Females, however, stared at her for completely different reasons. They noticed her ivory skin, flawless face, light blue eyes, and cheery smile. They were instantly jealous, knowing this young girl was a threat to them, whether she wanted to be or not. “ _Everyone’s staring at me_ …” Armin lowered her gaze to the ground with a bout of shyness, as her grip on the strap of her backpack tightened. “ _Can they tell I’m an orphan_?” Armin wondered to herself as she walked towards the large double doors of the school’s front entrance. “ _Am I even dressed right? Mikasa promised I would look fine, but_ …” Another glance around the green courtyard told her that everyone was still staring, and with the way some of them were whispering, she just knew they were talking about her. Flicking her gaze to just above the doors, she noticed the school’s mascot, the Great Dane, was painted around Mountain Laurel’s. A soft smile tugged at her face, knowing this village would become even prettier as the weather continued to warm. Armin tried hard not to make eye-contact with anyone, as she advanced on the set of stone stairs leading to the doors, but froze upon noticing a handsome man sitting on the flat railing. One foot was against the wall of the stair, while the other was stretched out on the ground. One hand was on the railing for support, while the other hand brought a cigarette to his mouth. When he exhaled, a puff of white smoke lingered in the air, only to be swept away by a gentle breeze that in turn rustled his short, black hair. He had an undercut, and wore all black. A long sleeved leather jacket, with leather pants and a black tank-top, coupled with boots. He opened his brown eyes, as if sensing someone was looking at him and looked for the culprit. Armin gasped as their eyes met, knowing she had been caught looking at the gorgeous ruffian. Quickly, she looked away and opened the door, retreating before anything could be said. 

In her rush, she bumped right into a firm body and stumbled back against the door. “I—I—“ Armin tried to sputter an apology, but the brawny man she smacked into was taller then she had anticipated, standing at six-one, to her meager five-four. “Oh…” She muttered softly as she had to crane her neck to see that the male had short blonde hair and hazel colored eyes.

“Well, aren’t you a beauty!” The blonde exclaimed, catching the girl off guard.

“Huh?!” Armin sputtered as her face flushed pink.

“Do you have a name, you pretty little thing?” He asked, setting one hand on the door, the other he rested on his hip.

“Ah…it’s…Armin…” She shyly introduced herself as she twirled a strand of blonde hair around her index finger, not noticing the raven haired man had come in the other door, and hadn’t failed to catch her name, nor how she responded so cutely to the tall guy.

“Really now? That’s interesting,” He mused as he looked her over with curious eyes.

“Uhm, I’m just…uh…” She uncomfortably noticed he had moved closer to her.

“I’m sure you want to know my name, don’t you? My name is Reiner Br—“ He started valiantly, but her quick words cut him off.

“I’m sorry, please excuse me. I have class,” Armin said as politely as she could, while she slid away from the imposing person, and scurried away, to a fork in the road. Looking left, and then right, Armin noticed the intriguing man in black from a few moments ago.

“ _What excuse can I use to talk to him_?” Armin wondered, as she started towards his retreating form, the blonde long forgotten about. “ _I don’t think I can just bump into him…but…ah! My class schedule! Of course! Maybe he will show me around!_ ” Armin practically shined at the thought, imagining him taking time out of his day to walk her around the school, just the two of them. It was a flawless plan, really. Everyone wanted to help the new girl out, right?

Armin stepped around the man and put her hands behind her back. “Excuse me,” She said to gain his attention, “I’m a little lost. Can you show me around the campus?” Armin asked, attempting to plead with her eyes, but the bright smile was betraying any true confusion she might be experiencing.

“ _Fuck no_.” He spat bluntly in French, and moved around her, hoping to deter her from talking to him. Gasping, Armin couldn’t believe he had spoken harshly to her.

“Hey, don’t you talk to her like that _Levi_ ,” The blonde from earlier came on to the seen, like a knight in shining armor, despite wearing a sports jersey with the image of the white-tailed deer on the back of it, and denim jeans.

“Hn?” Armin looked to the tall man, and silently wondered if he had followed her, or if his class was just nearby. Her attention went back to the darker clad male, who, she now realized was actually shockingly short in comparison, standing at five five. He closed his eyes, as if for patience before turning to the both of them.

“Fuck off,” His harsh English words seemed to be solely directed to the larger boy, but, Armin had a sinking feeling the comment was somewhat directed at her too.

“Okay, no.” Reiner shook his head and pulled his arm back. Armin realized with horror that a fight was about to start and took a step back. The first flew in a downwards motion, and Armin was sure the shorter one couldn’t dodge, but he actually grabbed the knuckles with his right hand while the left grabbed the wrist, and in using the punch’s momentum, used his own body weight to propel the jock into the air. Armin let out another surprised gasp as Reiner fell flat on his ass. “ _He’s so small! How could he do that?_!” Armin stared at the midget with big, blue hues, while her hand partially covered her mouth. “Damn rat,” Reiner grumbled as he rubbed his thigh, and stood up. His pride was hurt, telling Armin that the fight wasn’t about to end unless she intervened.” _What would Mikasa do?_ ” Stepping between them, she bravely held her arms out in front of her.

“ _Stop,_ ” She commanded, with as strong a voice as she could muster, and in French.

“This brat is speaking ill around you,” Reiner gestured angrily towards Levi, who was scoffing at the idea of being protected by a female.

“Girl, this is a matter between men,” Levi’s ever sarcastic voice was surprisingly level, and deep, sending a chill down Armin’s back.

Spinning on her heel, Armin tried one more time. “Please show me around the school?” Raising an eyebrow at her, Levi crossed both arms over his chest.

“You don’t even have a piece of tree for me to look at, _and_ you have captain of the Football team who would gladly do it, so why a piece of _bae_ like me?” Levi asked, his voice pumped full of snarkasm. It took Armin a moment to realize the emphasized word was actually Danish for poop.

“ _Oh_!” Remembering her class schedule, or in other words formerly said, piece of tree, was in her light-blue backpack, she twisted around as much as she could and fumbled with the zipper, pulling on it and dug her fingers into the opening.

“Here, let me help with that,” Reiner said, as he bundled up her soft, blonde strands to keep them out of her way.

“Ah, thank you,” Armin muttered with distraction, as she finally managed to pull the schedule out, while Levi waited impatiently. She produced the paper, holding it out for Levi to see. “I want to make friends,” Armin finally responded to Levi’s question, as he took the paper into his own hand, and scoffed.

“I didn’t realize I was wearing my _Come all ye faithful shirt._ ” Levi sneered, and looked the paper over.

“I’m surprised _it_ can read,” Reiner snickered.

“Fuck you,” Levi spat, but furrowed his eyebrows together as he came across a word he didn’t understand. Armin stepped next to Levi, to casually look over his shoulder to see where he was squinting. “Anthropology. It’s the study of humankind, past and present. It covers the social and life studies, as well as humanities.” Armin explained, figuring that was the word Levi couldn’t recognize.

“I know what it is,” Levi shoved the paper to Armin and looked away, indignantly. “I’m also in a class for Oceanography, Astronomy, and Geoscience, making me part time officially.” Armin happily flaunted her classes, knowing she would have fun this year, especially if Levi stuck around.

“Whoa,” Reiner looked at Armin in a new light, seeing that she wasn’t just a pretty face. She was the real deal. A girl who was intelligent _and_ beautiful! “Bro,” Reiner gave Levi a pointed look, trying to send him a mental message; _"If she wants you, you better move because otherwise, I’m doing everything in my power to win her over because she’s a fucking princess._ ” Levi just rose an eyebrow before looking back to Armin.

“You really won’t leave me alone until I show your happy ass around?” Levi wanted to clarify that. The girl nodded vigorously, so he looked at the paper again. “Alright, come with me,” He said and gestured for her to follow. Armin smiled victoriously and eagerly followed the handsome man.

“Why only part time?” Levi asked, as they walked side by side through the noisy hall.

“I was advised to test the water. If I can successfully manage four classes without a problem, I can surely take on six next semester,” Armin explained, as the _clicking_ of her heels echoed off the tile. “What classes are you taking?” Armin asked, figuring it was only fair to know where he would be positioned during the course of the semester.

“If you laugh, I’ll leave,” Levi warned her seriously.

“I won’t,” She promised. “Well, I’m taking a course on the juvenile justice system for starters,” Levi replied.

“Oh, it explains the rights of juveniles, right? And suggest rehabilitation methods for them,” Armin clarified, having read up on each individual course a couple times over to see what she wanted to take.

“Yeah, I’m in a creative writing class—“

“Really?” Armin stared at Levi with surprise, having not taken him for the type of guy to write.

“If you laugh, I’m out,” Levi said again, which made Armin shut up quick. “Math of Personal Finance should be a required course,” Levi stated, indicating he was taking that class as well.

“Yeah?” Armin curiously waited for an explanation.

“It teaches a lot about life, banking, and shit.” Levi explained briefly, but Armin already knew exactly what the subject taught, or, in theory, at least.

“What else are you taking?” Armin questioned, as she tried to gain an better image of him.

“Ceramics,” Levi paused in front of a room and gestured to it. “This is your first class,” He gestured to the room number, reading _two hundred._

“Can I see a vase sometime? Armin was starting to see the bad boy had quite a creative side, and she was liking it. Levi shrugged. “So you’re part time too?” Armin wondered, since he didn’t offer anything else up.

“Yeah. Classes are expensive,” Levi confirmed, as he walked Armin to what would be her second class.

“Can we talk later?” Armin asked, knowing they both had to get to class.

“You want to?” Levi seemed genuinely surprised.

“Sure,” Armin smiled, intrigued by the older man.

“Fine. We’ll meet when our classes let out,” Levi suggested, knowing their schedules lined up nicely. “Okay,” Armin agreed and left.

In Oceanography, Armin learned the ocean had five layers; Epipelagic Zone, Mesopelagic Zone, Bathypelagic Zone, Abyssopelagic Zone, and the Hadalpelagic Zone, which Armin knew should he relay the information to Levi, he would have to refer to the different zones as their common place names; Sunlight, Twilight, Midnight, Abyss, and the Trenches, at the deepest point. Astronomy pointed out that Saturn was not the only planet with rings, which was quite surprising to Armin. In Geoscience, Armin had a lecture on erosion, which, based off of what she already knew, coupled with the new information, the girl thought back to the Sphinx in Egypt and realized it was much older than 2,500 years, for erosion doesn’t lie. Anthropology was probably the least interesting of the classes, but at least when it would be over, Armin knew she could meet up with Levi again, and boy, she really wanted to. None of the females had been genuinely nice to her, and the men just kept leering at her and snickering. She would have been flattered, had she had the confidence she should have had, but she took it negatively. Arguably though, they were the exact reason she was even in this school to begin with. Harsh teasing, among other issues in her life had forced her to delve into the books. She wasn’t ungrateful, but having one friend from school would have been nice to talk to about boys, and or debate whether Pluto is a planet or not. Come to think of it, Levi hadn’t set up a meeting place, only a time. Regardless, she wasn’t lost on possible meeting places.

Leaving the building, Armin sat down on the flat railing, and curled one leg over the other before smoothing her skirt out. She set her hands on her lap, patiently waiting for Levi. Minutes passed before Levi walked out of the building. Armin smiled, and stood up. “Hey.” Armin greeted, shifting left and right in an attempt to be cute.

“Oh. You were serious?” Levi rose an eyebrow at the girl.

“Yeah, can I see some of your writing?” Armin asked, walking alongside him.

“No, it would scar you,” Levi pushed a hand into his pocket as they descended down the steps.

“I doubt it,” Armin countered, but Levi wouldn’t budge on the matter.

“You’re too girly for it,” Levi brushed the insistence off.

“Is that a compliment?” Armin questioned, knowing she was being a little pushy, but how could she not? The man was hot.

“Pfft,” Levi scoffed, giving Armin the feeling he wasn’t going to answer. “You’re sure persistent, aren’t you?” Armin only smiled.

Thinking back to the look Reiner gave Levi awhile ago, he let his dark eyes travel over Armin’s lithe body. The young girl really was alluring. Maybe, just maybe he would see where this would go, since she seemed adamant on spending time with him. “There’s a place, called Sunflower Grove. It’s a few miles out of town. Do you want to visit? I could take you there.” Levi suggested, wanting to test his luck or lack there of.

“Sunflower Grove? That sounds pretty. I’m in. I just have to tell my friends,” Armin agreed cheerily.

“I’ll pick you up at six, then,” Levi tried, unsure if she would really go for it.

“Yeah! I live in the South of town, on Cerulean Avenue.” Armin explained. “It’s the light blue house,” Armin clarified.

“Alright. Later.” Levi held his hand up, as a form of a wave and went to his car.

“Bye,” Armin waved shyly, silently thrilled that she was going on an unofficial date later tonight.

Walking up to the little house with sky blue siding, wood paneled windows, and a white roof that matched the railing surrounding the porch, Armin knew she was home, as she stepped up the wooden stairs. A black furred Pomeranian burst out from the doggy-door, barking until she realized her master was home. “Hi, Beauty,” Armin said as she knelt down and picked the dog up, just in time for them both to not be mauled by the Pitbull that charged out. “Cerberus,” Armin greeted and pet the dog on the head, while Beauty licked at her face. A third barking dog came scrambling out from the doggy door, but got stuck halfway through until he calmed enough to squeeze himself through. “Killer,” Armin acknowledged the English Bulldog who wagged his tail back and forth. The door opened, reveling a young male standing at five seven, with brunette short hair. He wore jeans and a green t-shirt, and had pretty copper skin that helped his green eyes pop out.

“Armin, you’re home,” He smiled with relief and caught her in a bear-hug.

“Eren!” Armin laughed, knowing he had been worried about her. “I’m okay, college was great,” Armin said, letting Beauty jump to the ground.

“Really? No perverts got ahold of you?” Eren stepped back and looked Armin over for injury, but upon finding none, he relaxed a little.

“It was fine, Eren.” Armin repeated, and stepped around him to waltz into the house.

“Welcome home,” Mkasa called as she cleaned the coffee table with a rag. “Hi, Mikasa,” Armin returned the greeting, and went straight into her room where she dropped the backpack on the desk and moved to her mirror, hanging on the back of the door so she could primp and fuss over whether she looked fine enough to see Levi later.

Remembering how the girls at college looked down upon her, Armin applied a fresh coat of makeup to her face, and re-brushed her hair. A coat of lotion was re-applied to her arms and bare parts of her legs—she was not going to smell bad for the date—well, unofficial date…or was it a date? Armin couldn’t decide but she was giddy about it none-the-less. Looking over her clothes, she worried that maybe this wasn’t the right outfit and went into her closet to find something better, but jumped when she heard Mikasa’s voice. “What are you doing?” Mikasa wondered, as she leaned against the doorframe in a long-sleeved, white dress.

“Oh…” Armin twirled around and gestured to her closet. “I have to find something nice to wear,” Armin replied.

“Why?” Mikasa questioned with suspicion in her voice, knowing that Armin didn’t have any after-school specials.

“I…uhm…well…you see…” Armin blushed as she fumbled with her words, trying to figure out how to tell Mikasa that she was going to see a boy.

Any other time Armin had tried to date someone, Eren always chased him off with a shot-gun, and Mikasa hadn’t tended to stop him. Mikasa rose an eyebrow at Armin’s odd behavior. “Is it a boy?” Mikasa inquired, knowing how flustered Armin became around those she was attracted to. Armin felt her face flush a brighter shade of red, as she rushed over to Mikasa to put a hand over her mouth.

“Shh!!! If Eren hears, he’ll chase him away with a shotgun,” Mikasa couldn’t argue that, but her gaze didn’t soften. “Please, Mikasa. Let me have this? I’m sixteen! If you don’t let me have some freedom, I’ll end up pregnant as a means of rebelling. It’s in all of the parenting books,” Armin pleaded, desperate for the chance to do something that wasn’t studying.

Sighing, Mikasa pushed Armin’s hand away. “Alright. I trust you not to do anything stupid. Just be home by eight.” Mikasa was very much a mother to Armin, despite being her best friend first, while Eren was like a father, something Armin didn’t always appreciate.

“Thank you,” Armin gushed and hugged her.

“Your outfit is fine. It is simple, conservative, and cute. Leave it.” Mikasa stated, knowing her little friend looked good in what she was wearing.

“Okay,” Armin wasn’t about to argue the fact.

“I’ll deal with Eren,” Mikasa added and left. Armin knew they had seen a really small shop in town, that sold used video games, so she was sure that was where Mikasa was headed. If Eren had a new game, especially a violent one, he wouldn’t notice Armin’s absence.

**. . .**

Upon hearing a car pull up into the driveway, Armin ran to the window and pulled the curtains out of the way. Just outside was a black, Chevy pick-up truck. “Mikasa, I’m heading out,” Armin called, and rushed over to the door. “Bye Eren!” Armin said as she hastily opened the door. Eren only grumbled something non-intelligible, as he tried to figure his homework out. Armin sucked in a breath to calm herself as she stepped outside and shut the door behind her. As she walked up to the truck, Levi had leaned over the seat to push open the door.

“Hey,” He greeted in his deep voice, that made her shudder with excitement. “Hello,” She returned the favor as she climbed into the truck and sat down, before carefully closing the door.

“We’re going somewhere quiet?” Armin wondered, having been thinking of it.

“Yeah. It’s called Sunflower Grove. I go up there a lot to escape the noise of silence and tumbleweeds bouncing across the dirt roads,” Levi replied, which made Armin smile.

“You don’t want dead silence, you want peaceful silence,” Armin mused, but Levi simply shrugged and turned the radio on. Tim Mcgraw’s, _It’s Your Love_ started playing, filling the truck with the chords of pop, overlapping the twanging notes of classic country.

_“Dancing in the dark, middle of the night, takin your heart and holdin’ it tight,”_

“I never use the radio,” Levi commented, not wanting Armin to think he was some Country Bumpkin.

“You put CD’s in then?” Armin asked, but Levi shook his head. “No, the CD player worked for maybe a year before shitting out on me, and I haven’t found a replacement for it so my rides are rather quiet.” Levi confessed, but he also actually liked the silence. “Then what do you listen to? Armin inquired, and Levi responded with the first thing that came to his mind. “Eminem.” Levi admitted, and gestured to the compartment in front of Armin. “My CD’s are in there,” He added. 

_“Emotional touch, touchin’ my skin, and askin’ you to do, what you’ve been doin’ all over again,”_

“Well, that’s okay. I don’t mind a bit of Country,” Armin leaned back against the seat, leaving the song on. “That ain’t Country,” Levi scoffed, recognizing a pop song when he heard one. “But Taylor Swift is?” Armin countered, knowing she, at least in her newer music, was as poppy as they came. “Who?” Levi actually didn’t know who Armin was referring to. She shook her head, knowing there was no point in explaining the Pop Queen to him. 

_“Oh, it’s a beautiful thing, don’t think I can keep it all in, I just gotta let you know, what it is that won’t let me go,”_

“You’re not going to turn it off, are you?” Levi groaned, but got his answer when Armin smiled. “Your dogs are weird,” Levi commented to change the subject as he turned the car on to a dirt road.

“Oh, only Mikasa’s dog, Cerberus is scary,” Armin laughed, knowing that’s what everyone said.

“Mikasa?” Levi didn’t know much of anything about Armin, come to think about it, but, then, this was also what this outing was for.

“She’s my best friend,” Armin replied, as she idly stroked a blonde strand of hair. “Mikasa is cool, calm, and responsible. She’s even dangerous,” Armin smiled at that, knowing both her friends were threats to society in different ways. “And Eren, he’s a brother to me,” Armin continued, figuring she might as well mention her family. “Unfortunately, he tries to be my Dad sometimes, though. He likes to chase other boys away from me.” A frown dawned her pretty face at that. 

“Does he want you?” Levi asked, knowing that was the obvious answer.

“Who? Eren? No!” Armin giggled at the thought. “He wants Mikasa, I promise. She’s pretty, and oriental—“ Levi cut her off.

“Oriental automatically suggests beauty?” Levi wanted to clarify Armin’s choice of words.

“Uh, no, well, yes…ah, its just…” Armin’s face turned pink as she tried to find the right words.

“Relax, I’m teasing you,” As Levi assured her that the blunder didn't matter, he missed the _No Trespassing_ sign and drove right past it, with one hand on the steering wheel.

_“It’s your love, it just does something to me, it sends a shock right through me. I can’t get enough, and you wonder, about the spell I’m under, it’s your love,”_

“Honestly…she looks a lot like you…” Armin mumbled with thought, seeing similarities between the two.

“Hmm?” Levi looked to Armin, having not quite heard him.

“Nothing,” Armin smiled, and noticed the expanse of the road was covered with bright sunflowers, swaying gently in the light wind. Her blue eyes went huge as she pressed her face and hands to the window, staring at them in the fading light of the day.

“Oh! They’re so pretty!” Armin exclaimed giddily.

“You can lower the window,” Levi reminded Armin.

“Ah, right,” Armin cranked the window down and stuck her head out, letting her blonde hair be swept to the side by the breeze.

“I didn’t realize I brought a dog along,” Levi mused. 

Setting her arm on the window, Armin turned back to Levi. “I am unsure if you meant that in a crude way or not, but I am a lady.” Armin reminded the man, for she wasn’t going to tolerate being indirectly called a bitch, or anything of the sort. If a man wanted to speak to her, they would do so properly. Levi noticed she was serious and simply nodded as he pulled the vehicle to the side of the road and parked. Armin pushed the door open after unbuckling and slid out, careful not to let her skirt fly up as she did, and then moved over to the sunflowers.

“These are my favorite,” Armin commented, as she knelt down and stroked a long, yellow petal. Levi opened the truck door, following suit, but closed his door before joining Armin, standing next to her.

“They’re just flowers, aren’t they?” Levi set a hand on his hip, trying to feign ignorance on flowers, but in actuality, he had thought of a sunflower as soon as he had laid eyes on Armin. Well, next to sunshine, anyways.

“No, they’re really bright and cheery. They even have an earthy smell, and it’s just…great.” A smile pulled at her pink lips, as she leaned down to inhale the natural scent of the flower.

“Okay,” Levi nodded, not about to argue with her.

Plucking a single sunflower, Armin stood up and walked over to the tailgate of the truck and sat down on it, when Levi lowered it for her. Sitting side by side, Armin craned her neck towards the dark sky, knowing the sun had settled behind the mountains. Bright stars covered the expanse of the ceiling, lighting it up. A Water tower was off to the left in the distance, and with a sunflower field to the right, everything was perfect. Kicking her hanging legs, she leaned against Levi, rather boldly.

“What about you? I don’t really know anything about you,” Armin said, knowing she had shared some of her life with him already. “

I don’t particularly have friends nor family. I live by myself and that’s about it.” Levi replied, knowing he really didn’t have much of a story to share.

“Oh. Are you…an orphan then?” Armin asked tentatively, knowing it could be a touchy subject.

“Yeah. I’m not down about it, though. I do just fine on my own.” Levi nodded, and noticed how

Armin clapped her hand over his. _A lone wolf…in college_. The thought was quite appealing to Armin, and, she wouldn’t have to deal with inlaws! Nor judgmental friends. Plus, it wasn’t like Levi was a bum. He was in college, and had a pick-up truck, which all meant he had some type of financial income. It was also a bonus that she could smell English Leather on him, which meant he probably cared about his hygiene.

“I don’t have family either.” Armin confessed, leaning her head against his shoulder. She was pretty confident that she wanted to get to know this man better.

“You live on your own?” Questioned Levi.

“Sort of. I live with my friends I mentioned before.” Armin clarified, and inhaled the scent of the flower again. Neither were concerned at hearing a car approach, thinking they had a few hours to be together, until Levi noticed the bright blue lights.

“ _Damn it_ …” Levi thought, as the blaring noise put strain on his ears, while the car pulled to the side of the road, opposite them.

“Are those cops?” Armin inquired, becoming nervous. It was obvious by the way she grabbed on to the sleeve of his shirt that she had never been in trouble before. “It’s fine,” Levi put a hand up in an attempt to assure Armin that everything would be fine, but she wasn’t so sure.

Two men stepped out of the car, each packing heat and carrying flashlights that cut through the thick darkness like a beam of light. They approached what they thought were a couple of teenagers, about to make-out.

“Good evening,” The cop with the badge reading Dallin greeted, and the other, Sherriff Gunesh simply nodded, tipping his brown Southern hat.

“Hello,” Armin replied shyly, already starting to twirl her blonde hair around her index finger.

“Do you two realize you are trespassing on private farmland, and vandalizing?” Gunesh asked, talking real slow in a drawl as he gestured to the sunflower in Armin’s hand.

“Oh…this is a sunflower field?” Armin asked in a soft voice, having not seen the sign that Levi had.

“Yes. There was a sign a mile back, declaring this entire landscape as private property.” Dallin clarified, while Levi remained silent.

“I was not aware of it, Sir.” Armin knew she had to keep a level head, considering any aggressive behavior towards a cop only resulted in physical assault.

“I was,” Levi spoke up finally, and stood up carefully as he raised his arms in the air. If these authorities had an intention of being hard-asses, he would take the blame for Armin, and, it just so happened to be the truth.

“You knew!?” Armin exclaimed with surprise. Why would Levi have taken her somewhere out-of-limits?

“Then may we have your ID’s?” Dallin asked, still trying to decide whether to let the incident go, and tell these kids to get home, or to take them in.

“My ID is in my purse, in the truck.” Armin said, lifting her arms up as Levi was doing. It was better to be safe than sorry.

“May we inspect the vehicle?” Dallin gestured to it, and although he clearly wasn’t the main authority on the team, he was probably the more polite one, hence why he was speaking more, considering no one was in trouble yet.

“Yes,” Levi said grudgingly, knowing that if he had said _no_ , the cops would have inspected the car anyways, on suspicion of illegal content. If Eren really was trigger happy like Armin claimed the boy to be, Levi knew he had to get Armin home safe, and without a record of arrest.

Sherriff Gunesh went to inspect the truck, while Dallin watched the two. “Can I have your names?” Dallin asked.

“Armin Arlert, Sir,” The girl replied, and right after, Levi introduced himself.

“Levi Ackerman.” A moment later, Sherriff Gunesh confirmed the two were who they said they were. He also noticed that Levi was twenty-three, while Armin was sixteen. It was odd, how short Levi was, for his age, but that could be questioned later. The papers for the car were checked as well, and lights were flashed in their eyes as a test to see if they had been drinking.

“No alcohol tonight?” Dallin wanted the duo to clarify verbally.

“None,” They both said. So far, it was all standard procedure.

“A guitar case? One of you plays?” Came Sheriff Gunesh’s voice from the inside of the car.

“No, I—“ Levi started, but then he froze as his dark eyes widened with alarm. “ _Shit!_ ” Levi thought to himself as he went rigid. “ _I’m so going to fucking jail tonight. God Damn it_!” Levi knew there was no way to explain why he had what he had in the guitar case. Armin noticed how Levi’s posture changed, and realized that something was inside of the guitar case that was incriminating. While it was concerning to Armin, she knew that if bad-boy Levi was worried, he was probably going to jail tonight. Unless…

“What? Armin, what the fuck are you doing!!!!” Levi yelled as Armin jumped off the tailgate and ran off the side of the road.

“Halt!” Dallin yelled, and was about to chase after her, but Sherriff Gunesh was already doing so.

“Get him in the car!” Sherriff Gunesh pointed to Levi as he promptly chased the girl. Dallin didn’t hesitate to slap cuffs on Levi’s wrists and force him into the back of the cop car. “ _She’s crazy!_ ” Levi thought, even though there was a time in his life where he would have done the same thing, but damn, he had learned his lesson. _“What the hell would possess her to run? Isn’t she a nice girl?”_ Levi couldn’t wrap his brain around why the hell she was running.

In her blue heels, Armin didn’t make it far before Sherriff Gunesh caught up to her and grabbed her arm. “Okay, Girlie, you’re in trouble now,” Sherriff Gunesh said, as he yanked her arm behind her. Armin gasped with pain but didn’t protest as her other arm was grabbed and cuffs were thrown on her wrists.

“I’m sorry, Sherriff. I saw a spider,” Armin tried to lie smoothly, as she was guided towards the vehichle.

“A spider,” Sherriff Gunesh scoffed with disbelief.

“I’m deathly allergic to spiders, I swear. I see one and I remember when I got bit and—“ From the backseat of the car, Levi watched her try, and fail, to smooth talk her way out of why she had ran. She looked so damn cute and innocent too. “Besides, the Earth is our land we borrow. None of us actually own it. I—“ Levi could tell she was just grasping for straws now, and yet she remained level-headed. “Can you please just let us go? We’ll leave right now,” Armin tried a new tactic, as the blue lights of the car were reflecting in her eyes, making them shine, something Levi didn’t fail to notice as she struggled to grind her heels into the dirt road, not wanting to be put in the backseat of the car. “We’re really sorry.” Armin added emphasizing each word, but was pushed into the car anyways, to Levi’s left.

“Save it,” Sherrif Gunesh snapped, and then looked to the truck, remembering about the guitar case. “Now, about that guitar case,” He took one step before Armin started speaking louder.

“Are we free?!” Levi realized with some amazement that Armin had quite a few things up her sleeve.

“What?” Sherriff Gunesh asked, not understanding the question at first.

“Are we free? Or are we actually under arrest?” Armin asked adamantly.

“She’s one of them,” Dallin rolled his eyes, knowing Armin’s type.

“Arewefree?!” Armin spoke fast, in one breath. “If we are not under arrest, let us go, now.” Armin knew this wasn’t like her, but she wanted to keep their attention off of Levi, and more importantly, whatever was in the guitar case. Plus, she figured she could impress Levi at the same time.

“You—“ Dallin started, but Armin interrupted him.

“We haven’t even been read our Miranda Rights. All of this is misdemeanor at best, and not quite criminal.” Sighing, Dallin rubbed at his forehead. “What about a light? Can I at least have that?” Armin inquired, and got the door promptly slammed in her face. Levi burst out laughing, knowing there was no way this preppy, cute, good girl smoked.

“Eren’s going to be pissed,” Levi mused, as he shook his head.

“Yeah…” Armin sighed, some of the spunk had died out now that she knew her voice wouldn’t be heard over the closed doors. When Armin noticed Gunesh going for the truck for a third time, Armin started wiggling her wrists, trying to escape the cuffs to make another scene. Her thin wrists allowed her to squeeze out of them and she pounded on the window. “Are we under arrest?” She chanted. Levi scoffed, amazed the girl was so fiery. He never would have thought she had balls.

“Why don’t we just let them go? They’re not drunk, they have ID’s and paper work. It all checks out,” Dallin reasoned, not wanting to deal with the growing headache called Armin.

“Fine,” Sherriff Gunesh sighed and opened the car door. “You’re free to go but if I find either of you up here again, I’m hauling both of you to jail,” Sherriff Gunesh warned with a firm face. Armin smiled.

“Thank you,” She got out of the car calmly and brushed herself off. “You’re so nice,” She gushed, attempting to sweet-talk them again.

“ _Reiner was right...she's a fucking princess_ …” Levi thought to himself, feeling warm inside at the mere thought of her, not realizing he had fallen in love in the back of a cop car.


	2. Tupelo Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With excitement, Armin tells Mikasa how the date went, but Mikasa isn't very happy about it. Eren isn't any more pleased with Armin dating then Mikasa is so he goes out to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first referenced song, that the story is heavily influenced by is Toby Keith's, I Ain't As Good As I Once Was. The next song is Tim Mcgraw's Southern Girls which really helps with the feel of the whole bar scene. 
> 
> If you don't know these songs, and are reading my fic, you damn well should, otherwise the feeling I want to create will be lost on you.
> 
> Why is Eren drinking wine when we all know he is very German and drinks German hard beer? Well, that is because the wine is Pennsylvanian and I wasn't going to search to see if any beer was native to Pennsylvania, and it's early in the night. Wine won't even give him a buzz, generally, so what's one wine glass?
> 
> Also, everyone is aged up except Armin.

**Tupelo Honey**

“Oh, it was great, Mikasa!” Armin insisted as she waved her hands for emphasis. “We drove right past this no trespassing sign—“ Mikasa rose a worried eyebrow.

“No trespassing sign?” She didn’t like the sound of that at all, but Armin continued speaking as if she hadn’t said a word.

“—To a privately owned Sunflower Farm—“ Again, Mikasa interjected.

“You mean Blouse Sunflower Co.?” She folded her arms across her chest now but once more, Armin spoke right over her.

“It was so beautiful! Every petal was illuminated by the soft glow of the moonlight, and, oh! The stars! You should have seen the stars! It was like nothing we ever saw in the bright city!” Armin paced about the bedroom, as if on a cloud. “We spoke so easily to each other, and I think we could have talked all night long had those cops not—“ Dark eyes widened before narrowing.

“Armin! Cops?!” Mikasa asked, becoming less and less pleased with this story.

“Its fine, Mikasa. I promise. They let us go!” Armin replied cheerily, and continued without the same worry Mikasa was portraying. “I mean, granted, we did trespass on private property, and I suppose it didn’t help that I ran from them—“ As soon as Mikasa heard why the cops had come about, she thought, _Oh hell no!_ and grabbed Armin’s wrist.

“I taught you better than that!” Mikasa growled, feeling her blood boil with anger that Armin had not used any of that brain of hers to respect the authority. Armin paused for a minute but didn’t recognize Mikasa’s anger as an issue.

“I told you, it’s okay. They let us go because I was too much to handle,” Armin smiled, and would have continued her dreamy rant had Eren not popped his head in.

“Hey, I heard you gave some cops some what for! Eren grinned like an idiot, and it suddenly dawned on Armin that maybe Mikasa had a point.

They had only moved into town a week ago, and already every cop in town knew Eren Jaeger’s name, and backstory. Hell, Eren was friends with all of them too, even if some of them thought he was a brat. Armin didn’t want to be like that. “I only ran because Levi had something in his pick-up truck that he didn’t want the cops to find out, and I wanted to distract them from it,” Armin confessed, but knew that didn’t sound any better.

“Wait, whose Levi?” Eren rose an eyebrow, but Mikasa waved him off.

“I’ll deal with this, Eren,” She promised him.

“There’s a boy in Armin’s life?!” Eren exclaimed as he realized Armin had gone out on a date. Armin rolled her eyes as she sighed.

“You’re missing the point,” Armin said, but neither of them listened to her.

“What the hell was in his car?” Mikasa asked, knowing no good could come from whatever was in the trunk.

“I…I don’t know,” Armin admitted as she set a curious finger on her lip. She would have to find that out tomorrow.

“I trusted you found a nice boy,” Mikasa shook her head with disappointment. “Whoever this guy is, he’s not nice if he’s hiding stuff from the cops, and to bring you into it is despicable,” Mikasa never minced words, and it showed as Armin’s feeling of swimming through the clouds started to crash to the ground.

“What are you saying, Mikasa?” Armin asked, unable to help the way her voice quivered.

“I was wrong, Armin. You’re not ready to mingle with boys. Don’t bring another around here.” Mikasa warned, and gestured to the door.

Armin’s world blurred when tears over-took her vision as she stormed out of the house, and slammed the screen door shut. She stepped into the night’s humid air and onto the green grass making up the front yard, to stop in front of the white picket fence, where she set her arms on the flat spaces between, and below the pointed edges. Why couldn’t Mikasa understand that for once in her life, she had felt _alive?_

“Just where are you going?” Came Mikasa’s voice from the doorway as Eren stormed out of the house, hastily pulling a brown jacket on. “Out,” He said, no better than Armin as he went to his own pickup truck and climbed in. Armin rubbed the tears away from her face and looked back to Mikasa who promptly shut the door. _Were…they fighting because of…me?_ Armin wondered to herself with worry. It was a concerning thought, because they never fought, about anything.

Maybe Eren was just mad?

**. . .**

_Kirstein’s Bar_ was famous in the small town for serving generous amounts of Chaddsford Winery Sunset Blush, games of pool, and large flatscreen television playing sports, particularly the Philadelphia Eagles. Parking the car, Eren turned it off and thought about the name of the bar he had visited a few times. Kirstein was the last name of some horse-faced dude back in highschool, but that was in the city. Surely, he wouldn’t move to a rural place like Spring Grove? Eren pressed the saloon like doors open, as he let himself into the bar and heard Tim Mcgraw’s Southern Girl song filing the room with country music.

There were pictures dawning the wooden walls, of pictures of Philadelphia Eagles, literal Eagles, and sport cars. Single dollar bills were pinned to the walls as well. Sitting down at the bar, on a bronze stool, Eren ordered a Chaddsford Winery Spiced Apple drink, quite fond of the taste. That, and it was still early in the night. He could graduate to hard beer later.

“Are you even legal?” The bartender asked with doubt, as he rose a eyebrow at Eren.

“You bet I am,” Eren slapped town an I.D. from his pants pocket. There was still suspicion on the man’s face but he served the drink to Eren non-the-less. As he sipped the drink, he glanced around the room and noticed quite a few bar-goers, mostly in their middle ages but a few fine young woman were around. As he turned back to his drink to gulp it down, a young girl sat down next to him.

Green eyes met light blue eyes, framed in long, obsidian eyelashes.

“I seen you in here before,” She said, through curvy lips the vibrant color of honey, as she grabbed Eren’s hand and shook it.

“I been here a time or two,” Eren replied smoothly, and watched her put a dainty, ivory hand over her lips as she started to giggle sweetly.

“Well, hello. My name is Krista Lens,” The girl said and pushed some of her long, blonde strands out of her face. It took Eren a moment to realize that she was shamelessly flirting with him as she reached an arm around his shoulders. “Meet my twin sister Ymir,” She gestured with another hand across the room, to a booth where another girl, obviously much taller than her, sat. Eren noticed the brilliantly manicured, light blue nails way before he noticed the brunette girl in the booth, who had short hair and a calm posture as she sipped liquid out of a coffee cup. Just as Eren was about to point out they looked nothing alike, Krista grabbed his chin in her soft hand to make sure she had his attention. “We’re both feeling kind of wild tonight, and you’re the only cowboy in this place. If you’re up for a rodeo, I’ll put a big Pennsylvanian smile on your face.” Krista flirty tone caught and held Eren in place, as his green eyes widened at the offer she was making, while her finger brushed across his lips, just as her pink tongue darted across those tupelo honey lips.

A beautiful girl, dressed in jean shorts, and a white half-top leaving nothing to the imagination made Eren’s pants tight. Ymir stood up and walked over, dressed the same as Krista, but while Krista was lithe and curvy, Ymir was tall and lanky, something Eren noticed instantly. Ymir also had freckles on her face, and had tan skin, much like a Brazilian woman, or, so Eren thought, as she sat on the stool to his right. If just Krista had wanted a one-night stand, Eren wouldn’t have hesitated to say yes, but…Ymir?

“So how about it, Big boy?” Ymir purred, as she rubbed Eren’s shoulder. Flustered with indecision, Eren searched for an escape with his eyes. “Girls, I—“ and then it happened, the distraction he was waiting for.

“Jaeger? Jaeger, is that you? Holy fuckin hell!” Came a way too familiar voice. Eren looked to the pool tables and found his arch nemesis caught up in other guy’s arms. “Hey Buddy, how bout a helping hand?” He asked. Eren figured Kirstein, or, Jean, as his name was, had hustled the wrong person in pool and was about to get his ass handed to him by a couple of Redneck guys, and one big Biker man.

“Pfft!” Eren snickered and hit his hand on the bar as one of the Rednecks bashed Jean’s face in. “You’re so lame!” Eren exclaimed and stood up, to flex his arms. “Well, I guess I have something to prove here,” Eren cracked his knuckles and jumped into the fight.

“Hm. It seems he wasn’t interested,” Ymir mused, setting her arms on the table before taking a drink of a cherry coke she ordered.

“I suppose not,” Krista shrugged. “His loss,” She continued. “Let’s get the hell out of here before they attract cops,” Ymir suggested, and left with the shorter female, since the fight was garnering attention. Jean was slammed into a wooden table that split in half while Eren broke a leg off of a chair to hit people with. Both were perfect examples of how too much testosterone could be a bad thing, especially when police sirens blared in the distance. Neither was about to back down from their fight, though, so they continued their struggle against the men that had more bulk to their bones then they did. All participants were hauled off to jail for varying degrees of assault and destruction to public property.

Eren would eventually smooth-talk his way out of serious trouble with the police, while Jean paid his own way out of the brig.

“Eren! Where have you been?” Mikasa demanded as Eren walked in through the front door. Killer and Cerberus were gathered at the front door and were barking at him.

“Ah, I had to clear some things up with the Sheriff,” Eren replied sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, knowing Mikasa would be upset with him.

“You too? No wonder Armin is starting to talk back to cops! She gets it from you!” Mikasa growled, and would have punched Eren, had he not already had a black eye.

“Oh, speaking of Armin, where is she? Gunesh said Armin was with a shady guy!” Eren exclaimed, wanting to tell his younger friend that she was not going to hang out with thugs.

“She is asleep on the couch.” Mikasa replied, and folded her arms across her chest, not pleased with Eren.

“Damn,” Eren muttered and pat Killer on the head before moving over to the couch, were Armin was asleep. Laying on her side, Armin breathed softly, her hair splayed out across the pillow and her shoulder. A yarn, colorful blanket was put over her to keep her warm as she waited for Eren to come home. Eren shook Armin’s shoulder. “Hey, Armin. I’m home.” Eren told her, in a reassuring tone. He could yell at her later. Armin groaned quietly and stretched out.

“Mm…okay…” Armin sat up, curling her legs underneath her and picked Beauty up.

“Why did you fight, Eren?” Armin asked, knowing Eren had fought someone, based on the black eye and knuckles soaked in dried blood.

“Me? Fight? No!” Eren rolled his eyes sarcastically.

“Is it because I went on a date tonight?” Armin asked, getting right to the point. Eren quieted, which was the only answer Armin needed. Mikasa leaned against the wall as she silently observed them. “Eren, I really wanted to see what a date was like for science.” Armin explained.

“What?” Eren frowned. “Just science?” He asked. Armin smiled and nodded.

“I know now and I can go back to my studies,” Armin promised and then bid her friends goodnight before she went to her own bedroom.

“Just science…” Eren laughed numbly.

Mikasa rolled her eyes.


	3. I Can Deny it no Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against Mikasa and Eren's wishes, Armin goes on another date with Levi, but when she doesn't come home, the stand-in parents are more then concerned about what was in Levi's trunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you read the line, "I can deny it no longer," think Plankton from Spongebob because it's freakin funny. 
> 
> Note, no wolves were harmed in the chapter, nor the making of the chapter.
> 
> Why Arab nature for the 7'11? In my town, every 7'11 I've ever been to, a Muslim is behind the counter and not /one/ of them are friendly. They're quite intimidating. Then again, I am a white girl in not much clothing, (according to them) so I suppose it's not too surprising the way they're so cold to me. I'd be considered a harlot. Still, when running a business, you would think, that in America at least, they leave their opinions at home so not to offend anyone? -shrugs-

**Chapter**

**I Can Deny it no Longer**

Spring Grove college, home of the Great Danes was the largest school in the town. The ancient bricks kept the cold out, as well as the heat. Armin walked up towards the building, crossing the courtyard regularly full of other students in the morning. The pressure of people’s eyes on her made her turn her gaze to the ground, feeling self conscious of her choice of outfit. The yellow and white checkered dress exposed her knees and showed off smooth, ivory legs, while her feet were clad in brown, leather cow-girl boots. To keep her shoulders warm, Armin wore a blue, jean jacket. A sunflower accessory was in her hair, bright and showy.

Stepping on the stone stairs, Armin turned her gaze upwards and was disappointed to not find Levi sitting on the flat surface. A white smoke garnered her attention to the edge of the stone railing. Setting her hands on it, she leaned over, letting her hair fall around her face as she peered down, and found Levi against the wall, hidden away from most people’s view. Levi puffed on a cigarette as he looked out at the grassy knolls and watched a yellow butterfly go by.

“Good morning, Levi,” Armin greeted with a friendly smile on her face. Startled, the man turned his chin upward and saw Armin looking down at him. Armin put both her knees on the flat surface and leaned down, wanting to be a tad closer to the handsome man, who she covered for last night. Levi rose an eyebrow at her as he tried to figure out why she was stalking him.

“Nice breasts,” Levi stated casually, able to see her cleavage with the way she was arching down to his level.

“What? No! That’s-ah!” In Armin’s haste to straighten herself out, she ended up falling right into Levi’s arms, like a sputtering ball of fire.

“Clumsy, too.” Levi commented, and lowered her to the ground, where she stood on trembling legs.

“You startled me,” Armin replied, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

“You can let go, now,” Levi told her.

“O-oh!” Armin gasped and let go of the man, pulling her hands to herself. “W-well! Don’t say inappropriate things to me. I am a lady.” Armin reminded him.

“ _Oh, sorry_ ,” Levi rolled his eyes as the sarcasm dripped out of his mouth.

“You should be,” Armin folded her arms across her chest and stuck her hip out, haughtily. Levi just stared at her until the scent of smoke gathered his attention the ground where the lit cigarette was igniting the grass on fire. Armin noticed at the same time and gasped. Levi held his arm out and pushed her away before stomping on the small fire.

“You okay?” Levi asked when the fire was out and looked her over. Armin’s cheeks tinted pink as she nodded.

“Y-yeah.” Armin replied, feeling her heart beat quickly within her rib cage.

“You’re bleeding,” Levi pointed to Armin’s knee, that she had scraped on the stone, during her fall. Looking down at her knee, Armin couldn’t stop the frown from forming on her face. It took Armin a great deal of time to look as perfect as she possibly could, and now all anyone was going to look at was the bloody knee. “I have a first aid kit in my car.” Levi said and started towards the parking lot. Armin blinked as she considered whether she was going to follow him or not. It could be dangerous, considering they didn’t know each other well enough, but considering how reckless she acted yesterday, all worries were put aside as she blindly followed him to the parking lot. Once they were at his car, Armin leaned against it with her arms across her chest.

“So, Big Boy, what was in your suitcase last night?” Armin asked, with curiosity. Levi opened his mouth to snap at her until he realized she was trying to flirt with him, and get information at the same time. Closing his mouth, he furrowed his eyebrows together as he tried to decide if she was trustworthy or not. “It was large amounts of marijuana, wasn’t it?” Armin suggested, then gasped as another thought occurred to her. “No, it was cocaine!” Armin exclaimed with horrified certainty. “You’re a drug dealer!” Armin took a step back as she realized the error of her ways. Eren and Mikasa was right, she shouldn’t have trusted the man so blindly.

“Pft! No!” Levi snickered, finding her newfound fear hilarious. “They’re just fireworks,” Levi said and opened the back door and pulled the suitcase close. He fished a key out from his pocket and unlocked it before opening it. “See for yourself.” Levi told her. Armin hesitated, mistrust blatant on her face. “Scared?” Levi smirked. Armin realized he was challenging her so she sucked in a breath and strode over, to peer over his shoulder. As Levi had mentioned, there were colorful fireworks in the suitcase; Firecrackers, M-80’s, Cherry Bombs and Roman Candles.

A small gasp left Armin’s honey colored lips. “Why?” Armin asked, since it was the beginning of Spring, which meant there would be no firework shows around any time soon.

“I’m being paid to transfer them,” Levi explained as he shut the lid and locked the suitcase up again.

“Well, I expect a big fire work show come the Fourth.” Armin said and flipped her strands as she stepped closer to him.

“Are you gonna keep throwing yourself on me or are you going to sit down and let me clean your knee up?” Levi asked, in a condescending tone.

“Oh, sorry,” Armin’s face flushed as she remembered the whole reason they came out here to begin with.

“Sit up here,” Levi suggested after pushing the suitcase to the furthest side of the truck.

“Alright,” Armin climbed into the truck and sat down, crossing one leg over the other to keep herself covered. Levi reached around her and grabbed the first aid kit and opened it, where he grabbed a cloth and cleaned the wound. He put a disinfectant on the wound. “Ow!” Armin muttered and flinched.

“Hold still,” Levi commanded and grabbed her leg, holding it in place.

“It hurt,” Armin pouted, more to be cute than anything else. Levi saw through her ploy and rolled his eyes, and wrapped a white bandage around her leg, for it would look nicer than a brown one.

Levi set his hands on her hips as she carefully hopped on to the ground. “Thank you,” Armin said and turned back to the college and walked away. Levi stared at her retreating form, watching the sensual way she walked, that couldn’t have been an accident. No, she was swaying her hips on purpose.

_Damn it_. Levi cursed to himself, and slammed the door shut before catching up to her. “If you want to see one go off, I can take you up to the mountain tonight,” Levi offered, ensnared by her trap. Armin considered the offer, then smiled.

“I’d love to,” Armin replied, believing the adventure would be dangerous, and that had a certain amount of appeal to her that she couldn’t resist. “Just us?” She clarified after a moment.

“Just us,” Levi agreed.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Armin chimed, and then flickered her fingers at him in a wave before parting ways with him, to attend her first class of the day. As interesting as her classes were, she couldn’t help but to tap her pencil, or her foot as she waited impatiently for the classes to end. As soon as the final class was over, Armin waited just outside the doors for Levi to show. When he did, Armin smiled and swayed a little. “What time will you pick me up?” Armin asked.

“Six.” Levi replied.

“Oh, a big date tonight?” Reiner inquired as he passed by them. Armin blushed and shook her head, unconvincingly.

“Yes,” Levi spoke up, noticing the way Reiner’s eyes trailed down her body.

“What?” Armin felt her heart skip a beat and catch in her throat as she stared at Levi with question. Was he serious? A small nod from him made her heart flutter.

“Well, I’ll be!” Reiner laughed heartily. “Here I wanted to court you,” He continued. Armin just smiled.

“Thank you.” She said and looked to Levi. “Until later,” She stated and returned home.

**. . .**

Hearing a car pull up just outside, Armin giddily through her backpack on to her shoulders and peered out of her room. Eren seemed to be in the bathroom because a _clanking_ noise came from the kitchen, indicating Mikasa was washing dishes. Armin smiled and pulled the robe off of her body and stepped out of the room, before shutting the door. She tip-toed into the living room and slid out the front door. “Arf!” A strong bark came from Cerberus, who stood in front of Armin’s way. Armin blinked, then knelt down and started to scratch the dog’s ear.

“Aw, come on, Girl. Please let me go?” Armin pleaded, knowing Cerberus could infringe upon her sneaking out of the house. Cerberus snorted. “I really want to go with him,” Armin added and stared into the dog’s dark eyes. The two locked eyes and finally the animal sat down. Armin smiled and pat her head before hurrying to the car.

From the car, Levi watched Armin step on to the porch, wearing a short sleeved, green half-top that exposed her stomach, and tight, jean shorts that exposed a large portion of her white thigh. He noticed her hair was pulled into a braid that fell over her shoulder, and that little sunflower clips were infused with it, making her hair really pop with floral activity. Her lips were still the color of honey, which was oddly calming. He saw her knelt down in front of the scary black dog, pet it and then scurry over. Levi reached over and pushed the passenger door open for her. Armin climbed into the car and shut the door, before pulling her back-pack off.

“What’s that for?” Levi asked, noticing the bag.

“Well, we’re going to the mountain, right? If we break down or something, I have quite a few supplies,” Armin replied, and set the bag on the ground before buckling herself in. Levi couldn’t quite blame Armin for coming prepared, since she was right. Anything could happen and it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Smart, I guess,” Levi shrugged and frowned when she started to mess with the radio. “Couldn’t you just pop one of my CD’s in?” Levi asked, not wanting another set of Country music or other.

“Hmm? What do you have?” Armin opened the compartment and fished through the CD’s as Levi drove away from the house. “Oh, Metallica is fine,” Armin stated and put the CD into the player.

“You know Metallica?” Levi glanced at her with doubt. “Of course I do. I know Elvis and Patsy Cline too, and…uhm, Loretta Lynn? She sings _Coal Miners Daughter_.” Armin piped up, making Levi look at her again.

“You listen to a wide range of music,” He commented, having not thought someone like her existed. Levi had thought that people either liked rap, or they liked country, as if there was no middle ground.

“Course I do. I love music.” Armin said and lifted one leg over the other, as she started to roll her shoulders in time with the music. Levi didn’t think much of Armin’s movements until she started to really rock out to the music, twisting and swaying, each movement just as sensual as the next. It wasn’t even the way she moved, though, that caught his attention. Armin’s singing kept making him look at her. Her voice wasn’t super-star worthy, but it was smooth, lyrical. “Sing with me,” Armin said as she touched his shoulder.

“No,” Levi shook his head, not about to belt out like she was. Armin rolled her eyes but continued to move to the beat of the music. They passed the old water mill, and continued up the mountain as the sun went behind it to be replaced with the moon.

“It’s really pretty here,” Armin commented, only falling in love with the small town more and more as each day passed by. There was so much greenery everywhere, that sparked Armin’s need for romance and beauty.

“Really?” Levi hadn’t quite noticed anything of interest.

“Yeah. I’ll show you when we get out.” Armin said and turned the heater on, noticing the higher the car adventured, the colder the car became, especially when Levi had the window cracked to let the cigarette smoke out.

“Did you pack a jacket?” Levi asked, and glanced to the bag.

“Ah…no,” Armin sheepishly looked out the window again at the passing scenery.

“Everything but that,” Levi rolled his eyes and pulled the truck to the side of the road.

“I’ll be okay,” Armin assured him and unbuckled herself, while Levi turned the car off. Armin was out of the car first, inhaling the fresh, crisp mountain air. She looked over at Levi when he joined her.

“You’re shivering,” Levi pointed out, and was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t see her nipples poke out of the shirt.

“Let’s grab the fireworks,” Armin changed the subject, wanting to look nice while out with Levi. The jacket could be put to use later. Levi shrugged and got the suitcase out from the back and opened it.

“We’ll do it over on the dry flat top over there. I saw a small creak to our left too.” Levi added and pulled out a roman candle.

“We’re not going with a bang?” Armin asked and shifted from one foot to the other in an attempt to be flirtatious. Levi scoffed.

“I thought you were the romantic type,” Levi droned and grabbed the Firecracker.

“I am, but I want to see something real flashy,” Armin replied and leaned against the truck.

“Whatever,” Levi set the firecracker up, making sure it could shoot into the air without having any chance of touching the tree branches.

While she was waiting for Levi to set the fireworks up, Armin realized they were alone, and no one knew where they were. There was something dangerously thrilling about it, that excited Armin, especially because she felt free and independent. Armin opened the truck door and leaned in, grabbing the metal water bottle she had brought along, finding it cold to the touch. She twisted the cap and let the water refresh her mouth, unaware that Levi had paused to check her out, and noticed two dimples on her back. When she turned around, he went back to work, making sure the firecrackers weren’t too close to each other.

“Thirsty?” Armin held the bottle out as Levi stepped next to her.

“Yeah.” He tilted the can enough to let the liquid waterfall into his mouth, than gave it back to Armin and got a lighter from the car.

“Stay away from the car if something goes wrong,” Levi told her and went to light the firecrackers.

“Is that you saying you care?” Armin teased him as she obeyed, walking away from the car.

“No, I just don’t want to have to bury your body in such hard soil.” Levi countered and went to one firecracker after the next, lighting them up and then went to Armin’s side.

Loud _booms_ vibrated the air as the firecrackers exploded color into the sky. There were vibrant hues of red, green, blue, and others as the fireworks continued. Birds were scared out of nearby trees, but the two humans were focused on the sky. Levi grabbed Armin’s hand, and felt how cold she was. Why wasn’t she complaining? Levi looked to her, and saw the different colors from the sky reflect brilliantly in her extravagant blue pools, framed around long, dark eyelashes. Levi swallowed hard as he thought to last night, how he didn’t kiss her and he should have. Turning towards her, Levi leaned to her just as the fireworks ended. Armin noticed how close he was becoming and blushed.

_Does he want to kiss me!?_ Armin wondered with excitement until a sharp movement caught her eye.

“Levi, wait,” Armin said, as she faced the source of the movement. Levi thought with dismay that she was rejecting him until he saw what had her attention.

There was a large, brown wolf, staring them down, as he growled with anger at having been startled by the noise.

“That’s an Alpha,” Armin told Levi as she started to slowly back up to the car.

“What?” Levi had to ask.

“He’s the big-bad wolf protecting his family,” Armin clarified, as she continued her slow trek back to the truck.

“If we’re relatively still, he won’t—“ Armin started, but the wolf lunged towards them. Levi made it a point to get in the wolf’s way to give Armin time to get to the truck. This conscious decision made him not surprised when the wolf sank its teeth into his arm, drawing blood. Levi gasped with pain and tried kicking the animal. Armin turned on her heels and ran to the truck, since the wolf started to charge. As Armin threw the truck door open, she heard Levi’s grunt of pain and knew they were in trouble.

Ripping the back pack open, Armin rifled through it until she felt the cold, solid metal she was looking for and pulled it out.

_Click_

_BOOM_

The wolf yelped and backed away, startled by the loud noise.

“What the fuck!” Levi looked to Armin for an answer. A small silver and black smoking handgun was clasped in her shivering hands, while her blue eyes showed raw determination to protect herself, and Levi. “Holy fuck…” Levi muttered, as he watched her chest rise and fall with each harsh breath. A girl who could shoot.

“Go home!” Armin commanded the wolf, and shot at the ground again. The wolf growled dangerously as he retreated from the loud noise, and finally sauntered away. Armin let out a breath of relief and lowered the gun.

“I can deny it no longer. You are fucking hot.” Levi stated breathlessly, and noticed how tight his jeans were. 

“Really?” Armin perked up a little at the compliment. “Eren and Mikasa taught me how to shoot, in case I let myself be taken by hot men to flat mountain tops where wolves become territorial,” Armin explained as she put the gun back in her backpack, before rushing over to Levi to inspect the wound. “This is bad,” Armin gasped with horror at the bloody mess of an arm.

“No shit,” Levi rolled his eyes. “Good thing I can sew,” Levi went to the vehicle and sat in the back, where he started to tend to his own arm.

“You need a hospital,” Armin said, folding her arms across her chest.

“No, I don’t.” Levi countered. Armin frowned and snatched the keys from his pocket.

“Hey, wait! What are you—“ Armin slammed the door shut, as well as the passenger’s door before climbing into the front of the seat.

“Oh, no—“ Levi was again cut off as Armin jammed the key into the ignition and shut the door. She buckled herself in and turned the car around, making Levi fall against the door.

“You should buckle in,” Armin told him, as she turned the heater on and pressed her foot harder against the gas pedal.

“You can’t fly on mountains!” Levi exclaimed, thinking Armin was crazy.

“Its fine,” She said, and through dangerous twists and turns, Armin would have made record timing in getting the truck off the brunt of the mountain, but at a harsh twist, a jagged rock tore a gash into the tire. The car jerked out of control. Armin’s first thought was to panic, much like Levi who doubted her driving skills, but her second thought was to remain as calm as possible and slow the car down at a reasonable pace. Remaining any sense of calm was almost impossible for Armin, yet, she managed it and when the car went still, Levi let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

“Well, fuck.” Levi cursed, feeling tighter then he had before. Armin was hot. The girl unbuckled herself and climbed out of the car to inspect the damage. Levi watched her pace around the car, becoming more and more nervous. Finally, Armin peeked back into the car with apologetic doe-eyes.

“I totaled your truck.” Armin confessed in a small voice and batted her long eyelashes as she pouted her bottom lop up, while trembling with the cool night air. It took Levi a moment to realize that this was Armin’s typical, “I’m sorry. _Don’t be mad at cute lil’ me_ ,” face, but he recognized it none-the-less, because it was similar to what an old friend would do. Armin even started twirling her hair around her index finger. “I’m sorry,” She added, and set her arms down on the driver’s seat, to expose her back dimples.

_Motherfucker!_ Levi swore within his mind as he realized he was being played like a fiddle, and it was working.

“Just get in the damn truck,” Levi griped and looked away from her, not even caring he was just looking at the door handle now, anything to get away from those captivating blue eyes that demanded forgiveness. Knowing she won, Armin climbed into the truck and shut the door.

“Alright, let’s see your arm,” She said and sat up on the compartment in the middle of the two seats.

“What?” Levi turned his attention back on her.

“Well, you’re too shaky to properly sew, right? And, the truck isn’t going anywhere so we have to do something.” Armin reasoned.

“You want to sew my arm up?” Levi’s voice was full of doubt. “There’s no other choice. Unless you want me to cauterize it?” Armin suggested, making Levi pale, as he wondered how a nice girl like this even knew what cauterization was. Hell, she even knew how to shoot!

“Arm out,” Armin demanded and grabbed the wounded arm. Levi sighed and figured there was no getting out of this, so he walked her through the steps, and flinched every now and then as the needle went into his skin and pulled the flesh together after an antiseptic had been applied. Levi looked up at Armin from time to time, impressed with how serious she was taking her job. Her eyebrows were furrowed close together as her eyes followed each movement she made. If she had some proper teaching, she might not be a bad doctor, especially because she never once mentioned the all-too noticeable tent in the black jeans. When Armin was finished, she put the items back into the first-aid kit and closed it up, before setting her hands on her lap. “What now?” Armin asked. “Judging from the moon, it’s about ten at night. We’re still pretty high up in the mountain, and the temperature only seems to be dropping. We could try to start a fire, but then we would be directly exposed to the harsh wind. If we stay here, we could freeze either way.” Armin explained the situation to him.

“Or,” Levi piped up, “We could have sex.” Levi suggested. Armin’s lips angled downward with anything but amusement.

“While sex warms a body up, it is a temporary notion, one that neither of us could keep up through the night. The mere exhaustion from it might actually kill us should we fall asleep naked and the temperature drops,” Armin explained, looking at this through a scientific point of view. Levi shrugged, having figured it was worth a shot. “No, I think body heat, and a blanket will do us good if we stay awake,” Armin said and turned around, setting one knee on the passenger’s seat, while the other was resting on the compartment as she stretched her upper body out to grab the backpack and pull it on to the seat. Levi seriously had to wonder if Armin did this shit on purpose, or if she was that focused on the mission at hand that it did not occur to her that he had a wonderful view of her butt. When she sat up, she set the backpack in front of her, between her legs, and rummaged through it to pull a blue blanket out. It wasn’t very large, but it could somewhat cover their upper bodies. “Okay, I also have a tissue box,” Armin pulled that out with purpose.

Raising an eyebrow, he watched Armin set the backpack on the ground and push one knee between his leg, as she leaned over, and around him to stuff tissue paper into any crack of the truck that she could find. Levi was pretty sure she had no idea how sensual her positions were. No lady would put herself in these positions willingly. His dark eyes traced the roundness of her breasts that were way too close to his eyes, and down her sensual hour-glass figure, to the same back dimples he was eye-humping earlier. Levi couldn’t resist anymore and placed his hand on her butt. Startled from the touch, Armin jumped and hit her head against the ceiling of the truck. “Ow,” Armin groaned and knelt down, as she clutched her throbbing head. “Sorry,” Levi muttered, knowing that was his fault.

Carefully, Armin brought herself on to the seat and continued to rub her head. “The window might work as an ice pack,” Levi suggested, but Armin gave him a pointed look.

“Why would you touch me like that? I _trusted_ you.” Armin told Levi, with a hurt expression on her face. Levi froze, and _almost_ regretted grabbing her bottom. Silence filled the truck, for Levi didn’t quite know how to respond to that. Armin was quiet with thought, as she wondered how to keep warm. Armin returned to putting tissues in the natural crevices of the truck, and then looked up to Levi. “If you touch me in an inappropriate manner again, I know how to use a gun,” Armin warned the man, before cuddling against his side, for warmth. Levi shrugged the jacket off his right arm, so that it could be somewhat pulled over Armin. Levi then put the blanket over their upper bodies, as much as he could, before wrapping an arm around her waist and rested his hand over her stomach.

Together they stayed close, and struggled to remain awake. Armin curled her legs underneath her, as Levi did, to keep the warmth oriented towards their bodies. Armin watched her breath form in a white mist, and idly played with it at one point. She was well aware that Levi could easily take advantage of her, and yet, he made no movement to do so. Armin appreciated the sentiment, and soon stiffly sat up. “I have to pee,” Armin said and opened the door. She shivered as the cold wind brushed against her skin.

“Should you go out alone?” Levi questioned.

“I’ll be fine for a minute,” Armin replied, not about to have Levi watch, or hear her pee. He shrugged and tossed her the blanket. “Here.” Armin smiled lightly and wrapped it around herself before finding a tree to stand behind.

Fumbling with her jeans, she pulled them down and squatted to relieve herself. The cold wind was most unpleasant, especially as the liquid came out of her body. When the stream stopped, she dabbed herself dry with tissue and hurriedly redressed.

“I’m so cold,” Armin commented as she climbed back into the car and cuddled against Levi’s side. Levi pulled the jacket around her shivering body, and the blanket around her front.

“I bet,” He scoffed and wrapped his arm around her. “First time squatting in nature?” Levi had to ask.

“No, actually. E-Eren drags Mikasa and I on a lot of crazy adventures.” Armin replied, and held her hands against her body. “Like…one time…” Armin started off on a tangent, telling Levi stories she remembered, where Eren was the most ridiculous. Levi opted to listen to her, because it kept them both awake and focused on something other than the cold.

As the sun started to rise, Levi left the car to take his own pee break. When he returned, they resumed their position, and fell asleep, each breathing calmly. Levi was the first to wake as the sun penetrated the darkness of the car. Squinting his eyes, he tried to adjust to the new lighting and turned his attention to Armin. She was breathing gently against him, as the sunlight illuminated her vulnerable face. If he wanted to, he could touch her, and damn, he wanted to touch her, but all he did was set his hand on her shoulder and shake her awake. “Let’s go,” He told her and got out of the truck. Armin groaned and rubbed at her own eyes before stretching her arms above herself, like a flexible cat. Levi recalled what Reiner had said, and figured he better amp his game up because she was a damn treat that he didn’t want to miss out on.

“We’ll have to walk,” Levi told her. Armin frowned and grabbed the water bottle but found it dry, for she had emptied it last night.

“Let’s hurry then,” Armin stated, wanting water. They walked side by side as they descended down the mountain path. “Eren’s gonna be pissed,” Armin mused thoughtfully, knowing she should have returned last night.

“I figured,” Levi shrugged, not concerned with it.

“Oh, look, that’s a—“ And that’s how Armin started pointing out everything they saw. Levi learned everything on the mountain path had a name, and if there was anything else they could have talked about, he would have opted for it, over then mindless science. However, he sucked his annoyance up and listened to her, because she said it with a smile. As he walked with her, he rubbed at his forehead a little, starting to feel warm, but when Armin asked about it, he dismissed it.

By the time they entered town, the sun was high in the sky, and Armin’s stomach was growling. “Do you have any cash on you? I want something to drink, and eat,” Armin spoke up, as she looked up at Levi, who shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled a single bill out that read twenty.

“I do,” Levi replied and stuffed it back into his pocket.

“First place we see,” Armin told him, and Levi nodded in agreement, but felt the need to tease her.

“You’re not even going to feign politeness?” Armin chuckled upon Levi’s biting words.

“Says the one that tried to grab my—“ Armin started, but Levi was quick to interrupt her.

“Nevermind. I’ll buy you whatever you want.”

The first place they found was a 7’11 convenient store. Armin wasn’t picky as she led Levi in and looked around the aisles for anything of interest. She was oblivious to the way the Arab clerk was looking at her and Levi, but Levi noticed and became uncomfortable. “Armin,” Levi rushed her, wanting to leave.

“Hang on,” She insisted as she filled a slurpee cup with Coca-Cola, with a water-bottle in the crook of her arm, and a hot-dog on the counter, in a white container. Levi sighed and grabbed a chocolate doughnut, and waited impatiently for her at the counter.

Finally, Armin brought the items over and placed them on the counter. “Good Day,” The clerk said, which Levi found odd, because these people never spoke on a friendly note to him, and even Armin frowned, which confirmed Levi’s suspicion.

“On second thought, my credit isn’t great right now so we’re just going to leave,” Levi stated as he grabbed Armin’s wrist and tried to pull her out of the store.

“What? Levi—“ Armin protested, but paused as a couple cop cars pulled up. “Wait, why are they here?” Armin asked. Levi sighed, but refrained from answering her as the cops came walking in.

“Armin Arlert?” Sheriff Gunesh asked, remembering her from the other night. Levi groaned, figuring they were fucked now.

_Eren!_ Armin realized instantly, with humiliation. “Yes, officer.” Armin nodded, and grabbed Levi’s hand. “Is there a problem?” She asked, but she already knew Eren had filed a missing person’s report.

“You were reported missing. Your friend believes you were kidnapped?” Dallin stated, and both sets of hard eyes pinned on to Levi.

“No, Sir. I am here of my own free will.” Armin told them, but neither relaxed. “You saw us the other night, didn’t you? On the tailgate of his truck.” Armin hoped that memory would imply they really were dating. “Eren’s a little too over protective. I snuck out of the house to breathe.” Armin explained. Levi let her do the talking.

“Well, unfortunately, be that as it may, until the charges are dropped, he’s going to have to come with us.” Dallin explained.

“What? I’m perfectly fine!” Armin argued, and stood in front of Levi.

“Ma’am, move out of the way.” Dallin tried on a more gentle note to get her to step down.

“This is outrageous! He needs the hospital, not a jail cell,” Armin gestured to Levi’s arm.

“Just get your _Pah_ to drop the charge,” Levi told her, and spat the label out as he held his arms out, allowing Dallin to slap cuffs on him. Armin groaned and banged her fist on the counter with frustration.

“This is ridiculous,” Hunger made her cranky. She pulled out a five dollar bill from her pocket and slapped it down on the table, and took her items and followed the cops.

They were sat side-by-side, for Armin needed a ride home. Armin opened the bottle and took a long drink from it before bringing the plastic to Levi’s lips and tilted it for him, so he could drink from it too. “You’re pretty mad,” Levi commented, when he was done with the water.

“I’m hungry,” Armin replied and took a bite of the hotdog.

“Oh,” Levi made a mental note to feed her if and when she said she was hungry, cuz if she was hungry, and got mad, he didn’t want to be apart of it.

“Here,” Armin held the other end of the hot dog up to Levi. “I’m not sure I’m comfortable sharing spit.” Levi stated, and instantly regretted with the way Armin stared at him. He didn’t need more than her scathing look to take a bite of the food. They shared the small hotdog, and when it was finished, Armin started to drink from the slurpee straw.

“What does Eren look like, anyways?” Levi asked suddenly, recalling that none of the outrageous stories Armin told about Eren had anything to do with what he looked like.

“Eren? Oh, he has really tan skin, like a Roman God, or, well, nerdy girls say…” Armin started, unaware of how Levi glanced at his own ivory white skin. “He also has really bright green eyes, like the fresh grass after a light rain,” Armin continued, recalling Eren’s features in the best light, that made Levi shift uncomfortably, knowing he had dark eyes that often reminded people of dirt, or, well, worse. “He has this really goofy smile but his teeth are white so the girls just love it and—“ Levi raised his hand in the air, attempting to stop her from going on because he had heard enough, but Armin waved a passionate hand towards her own hair as she spoke over him. “—a messy mop of chestnut hair that is really soft when he washes it—“ Levi idly touched his own hair, that, well, could have been a lot smoother, had he not just slept awkwardly in a chevy truck with a girl cuddled against him. “—Let’s not forget his sense of humor which, while awful, I laugh every time and it’s so _stupid_ but—“ Levi’s eye gave an involuntary twitch as Armin wouldn’t shut up. “—Eren’s really tall too—“ _That_ was the last thing Levi needed to hear, and it showed when he snapped at her.

“Armin, I get it!” Armin flinched away with a start, having not expected Levi to get mad. “I don’t want to hear every little damn detail about him, and at the rate you’re going, I’ll know his dick size—“ Armin lifted one leg over the other in a nervous fidget as she rose her fingers up to portray seven, and a fist, and then held two more fingers up.

Levi felt his jaw go slack. “Seven point two?” Levi sputtered, unable to believe Armin would give that information out so lightly, and that she knew it. Armin gave a small nod.

“Yeah, Eren’s, uh…pretty long.” Armin scratched shyly at her cheek. Levi was silent for a moment before he groaned.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” He was _so_ done with her. Armin sipped at the drink quietly, and kept glancing to Levi, but he wouldn’t look at her. His focus was on the passing scenery.

Finally, the car pulled into the driveway of Armin’s house, and almost instantly, the three dogs came running out of the doggy door, and barked with alarm, to warn everyone one way or the other.

“You, come, but you, stay,” Sheriff Gunesh told the two in the backseat as he and Dallin clambered out of the car. Armin obediently followed them up to the door, and kept the dogs at bay. A rough knock was met with a loud thud from within the house—Eren tripping over something in his haste to answer the door, Armin was sure. When the door opened, a frazzled Eren was on the other side, as Armin expected.

“Oh, Armin!” Eren exclaimed with surprise, and relief. He clasped his hands over her shoulders and scanned her body for any damages. “Please tell me someone didn’t pop your cherry!” Eren was seriously concerned about that reality, and it showed. Armin frowned with annoyance, because that was unfortunately something Eren had fussed over a lot since Armin turned fifteen a year ago.

“Eren, I’m _fine_! But if you don’t drop the kidnapping charges on Levi, I—“ Armin started, but Eren snapped up straight with some words of his own.

“Whose Levi!?” Eren demanded. Armin rolled her eyes.

“The one sitting in the back of the cop car because you went and had charges pressed on whoever was with me, but for all you know, he rescued me and just happened to be caught with me by the police.” Armin set a hand on her hip with impatience as Eren again spoke over her.

“Is he the one you were with the other night?” Eren felt his blood boil at the fact that Armin was hanging out with a guy that kept garnering the polices attention.

“Just drop the charges!” Armin rose her voice, something she didn’t do often. Eren flinched, and then sighed. “Fucking fine. I’ll drop the charges.” Eren agreed reluctantly.

“Thank you.” Armin smiled, and was pleased when the cops released Levi. Eren folded his arms across his chest as he followed Armin up to the short man and puffed his chest out.

“So, you’re Levi,” Eren said, obviously sizing Levi up. Armin rolled her eyes again and put a hand to her forehead.

“Eren, please. If you’re going to pick fights with him, can you do it after I have ate? I really want to eat in peace, and I’m sure Levi does too.” Armin said.

"Oh, you're hungry?" Eren lowered his stance instantly, as if well aware Armin became grumpy when she was hungry.

"Yes," Armin clarified and gestured for Levi to follow her. "Come on, I don't care what they say. You're allowed to come in."

 

-

 

End chapter

 

So, did anyone else think Armin with a gun was super hot?

 

 


	4. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning home, Armin attends what she can of college and then goes to a party hosted by Reiner but was it a mistake?

**Chapter**

**Party**

“Fuck this. I’m heading home.” Levi stated, not wanting to deal with Eren peacocking at him. Stopping in the doorway, Armin looked over her shoulder at the short man. “You’re not staying for supper?” Armin asked, unable to help how disappointed she sounded. “Did you just—no, no. I have shit to do.” Levi clarified, not about to ask why she was using an old term for dinner. He supposed it might have had something to do with his earlier reference to Eren as her _Pah_ , but his head was too focused on wanting sleep to care. Armin frowned but let Levi leave, while Eren scoffed. “Good riddance,” He stated, glad to see the man go. Armin didn’t need to be hanging around his type, after all, nor any male type for that matter. 

As soon as Armin was inside of the house, both Eren and Mikasa had choice words for her. Armin knew they wouldn’t understand what fun she had with Levi, so she kept the story as basic as possible.

“I just wanted to go up to the mountain and observe the scenery without Eren encouraging bumble bees to chase us again.” Armin explained, but Mikasa remained unconvinced. “That only happened once!” Eren exclaimed defensively. “Okay, what about the time you had fire ants chase us?” Armin asked, as she folded one leg over the other, and crossed her arms over her chest. “That—“ Eren tried, but Armin continued. “We’ve been chased by pray mantis’s, Eren. A whole horde of them. And, what about the time you made the butterflies mad? And the moths? And—“

“I get it! Just stop already,” Eren shouted, and folded his own arms across his chest as he pouted. “The mountain was really pretty, and Levi didn’t get us chased off the mountain either. Well—I mean…” Armin frowned, realizing that technically, Levi had gotten them chased off the mountain. If he hadn’t set the fireworks off, the wolf wouldn’t have felt the need to defend his territory. “We weren’t chased away by bugs for once and it was great,” Armin smiled, hoping to cover up her pause, but Mikasa had noticed it and chose not to say anything. “His truck ended up freezing over though, on our way down the mountain so we had no choice but to wait until morning,” Armin added, as she pushed her scrambled eggs around on the plate with a fork.

“Oh no,” Eren breathed with concern. “You had sex with him, didn’t you? To keep warm!” Eren started pacing around the room. “I knew it!” He kicked the wall with frustration. Armin pursed her lips together with annoyance. “I already told you, I’m still a virgin,” Armin said with exasperation, and continued eating her breakfast, that actually counted as lunch. Eren, however, ignored her as he continued with his dramatics. Armin sighed and couldn’t help but to think that this was why she didn’t tell them things.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey, Armin. You smell wild,” Reiner commented, as the girl came up the steps to the college. “Wild?” Armin lifted an eyebrow at the observation. “Yeah, like the mountains, and gun powder.” Reiner clarified. Armin just shrugged. “Thank you?” She really didn’t know what else to say. “I have to get to class.” Armin added, and went to her third class of the day, considering she had missed two already, and wasn’t about to miss more.

When the classes were over, Armin couldn’t find Levi anywhere, but considering the nasty wound he had on his arm, maybe he went to the emergency room like he was supposed to. Armin decided on just going home and studying, something she hadn’t done much of lately, but Reiner cut her off. “Hey, Mountain Girl! Do you want to attend a party with me?” Reiner inquired hopefully, knowing his chance was here, now that Levi wasn’t. Armin paused and tried to go around him. “I don’t know, Reiner. I’m really sort of tired—“ As polite as she was trying to be, Reiner wasn’t about to take no for an answer. “Come on. I’m hosting it at my place. It’ll be fun, just a few friends, you know? I need a pretty little girl like you on my arm too.” Reiner insisted, and flashed a smile in his attempt to be charming. “Well…okay, fine.” Armin figured Reiner was nice enough that he wouldn’t let her get hurt, so she agreed. “Good, I’ll pick you up at six.” Reiner stated and exchanged addresses with her before going his own way to catch up with some friends.

Upon returning home, Armin didn’t do anything special to get ready for the party. She retouched her makeup, reapplied deodorant, and changed into a casual white dress with green leaves on it.

“I’m going to a party,” Armin told her friends. “A party?” Mikasa questioned, but her voice was drowned out by Eren’s own. “A party!” He bellowed with disapproval. “Relax, Eren. I am going to take notes on how stupid boys are when they drink alcohol,” Armin said, to smooth over Eren’s concerns. Mikasa frowned, not really believing that this would be a harmless event. “Levi won’t be there,” Armin assured them, with a light smile. “I haven’t heard from him since earlier so I think you might have both scared him off,” Armin added, wanting to drive the point home that she wasn’t going to be hanging out with him tonight. Mikasa folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall. “I sure hope not,” Everything she had heard of Levi, the man didn’t sound like a winner. “I won’t,” Armin insisted.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Mikasa pulled the door open. Reiner stood outside with a bouquet of yellow Daffodils. “I’m here to pick Armin up for the party,” Reiner said, dressed casually in blue jeans and a brown plaid button up shirt. “Armin,” Mikasa called. Armin leisurely strolled over, not quite in a rush. “Hello,” Armin greeted with a smile, until she noticed the daffodils and blushed. “Oh, I love those,” Armin took the bouquet, fond of yellow flowers. She inhaled the earthy scent and sighed with content. Mikasa took the bouquet from Armin to put the flowers in a vase. “Hey,” Eren said to Reiner as he stepped into the sunlight next to Armin. “My name is Eren,” He introduced himself and held his hand out for Reiner to shake. “Reiner,” He replied and firmly shook Eren’s hand. “You better have her home safe and cherry unpo—“ Eren started, but Armin elbowed his side sharply. “Eren, stop it.” Armin hated how he had no confidence in her to make responsible choices. “I’d never dream of popping a lady’s cherry on the first date,” Reiner promised. “Damn right,” Eren nodded and gave Armin a small push towards Reiner. “Have her back before midnight,” Eren added, figuring Armin would like the fairytale reference. Armin just rolled her eyes and followed Reiner to his truck, that was smoother looking then Levi’s, which one might consider a good thing but Armin preferred the ruggedness that Levi’s vehicle had.

“What music do you have?” Armin asked as she buckled herself in. “Oh, just the newest rap music.” Reiner replied and pushed the power button for the CD player. Rap blared out from the speakers. “Can we actually listen to music?” Armin tried speaking over the loud talking. “Pft. No. My car, my music.” Reiner said, and turned the volume up. Armin rolled her eyes, and hoped she wouldn’t lose her hearing over a grown man talking into a microphone, as if that was singing. Armin much preferred riding with Levi, where she could control the music.

The apartments, although they had tan siding, were the exact type of housing in ghetto communities, despite looking nicer than the average cheap apartment with that rough, cottage cheese material. Armin climbed out of the car with Reiner and followed him up to the door.

“Ladies first,” He said, and let her travel inside first. The floor was hardwood, while the walls were white. There was a black, gas fireplace against the right wall, and a large grey and orange carpet on the floor, that looked more like a firm yoga mat. On top of it was a round table, resembling a chestnut. The couch against the left wall was black, as was the one against the north wall, where many small square windows were present, letting light into the room. It had to be a unique feature of the apartments, Armin figured. There was a fake plant in the corner between the two couches and sport memorabilia, referring to Reiner’s years of being a pro at football. A few shelves dawning trophies was above the fireplace. She could see the kitchen as well, for the rooms were combined. The kitchen had white linoleum flooring, while the walls were just as white as the living room. The counters were an odd grey, that matched the tan, and orange hues within the kitchen. An island had four modern, orange chairs around it, for no actual dining area existed.

Décor of the house wasn’t the only thing Armin noticed, because a young woman was laying down on the couch, with one arm arched over her head, against the pillows and the other rested over her stomach. Her blonde hair, arguably longer then Armin’s, was splayed out over her shoulders and the pillow underneath her head. Her ivory skin was not hidden by the light blue lingerie she wore, that was damn see-through. Armin actually would have thought her pretty, had it not been for the huge beak on her face. …Was it a nose at all? Armin had to do a double take to make sure she wasn’t wearing a faux beak, but, no. It was indeed just a pointy human nose.

“Hey, Annie. Wake up and get dressed. I’m having people over.” Reiner told the woman, who cracked blue eyes open. Armin was startled to realize that Annie was a taller, less attractive her. Annie stretched out what seemed to be stiff muscles before she stood up and went into the hallway, and disappeared into what Armin assumed was a bathroom. “That’s Annie. She’s an icy person, but we’re all friends,” Reiner explained to Armin. “Are we early?” Armin asked, shifting uncomfortably as she looked around the room. “No. They’re just late,” Reiner said and walked into the kitchen, where on the counter was a few boxes of pizza. “This just arrived too,” Reiner gestured to the boxes.

If the woman had been sleeping, who answered the door? Armin had to wonder that but not for long because a tan-skinned man came out of what Armin assumed to be a bedroom. He was dressed in casual dark blue jeans and an orange, long-sleeved shirt that made him quite noticeable. “Hello. We haven’t met before, have we? My name is Bertholdt. I’m Reiner’s friend.” The man spoke up, introducing himself. Armin nodded and responded accordingly. “I’m Armin. Reiner’s a friend from college,” She explained, and glanced outside warily. This was no place for a young, pretty white girl and she knew it, but she didn’t want to be rude and demand to leave when Reiner had to be here for a living.

“Do sit down,” Bertholdt gestured to the couch. Armin hesitantly sat down on the couch against the left wall. “Would you like something to drink?” Bertholdt asked, playing the role of an inviting home-owner. “Sure,” Armin replied and set her hands on her lap. Reiner came out with two plates with single slices of pepperoni pizza on them and offered one to her. “Here,” He said, figuring she’d be hungry. “Oh, thank you.” Armin took the plate and set it on the chestnut table. “Pepsi? Coke?” Came Bertholdt’s voice from the kitchen. “Ah, coke.” Armin said and looked over as Annie strolled back into the living room in what would’ve made an amazingly flattering, blue sequin dress—if it had bothered to cover at least half of her body. The front of the snake-skin dress split directly above her navel, held together by sequin straps across her chest; the fabric growing thinner the closer it got to her collar bones. Her breasts were hardly contained, blatantly exposed at the sides, which couldn’t be helped due to the fact the back of the dress was only attached to the front by more straps.

“Oh, Annie. It’s not that type of party.” Reiner informed her, and made a gesture towards the hallway for her to change again. Annie rolled her eyes and returned to the back bedroom. Armin couldn’t help the way her lips parted with surprise that such clothing existed. The clothing had been quite scandalous. “Annie has quite the closet,” Reiner bragged with pride as he sat down next to Armin and took a big bite of the pizza. Annie walked out once more, in another light blue ensemble that was really just a bra with gold trim, connected to a skirt with a single strap in the middle of her body, that matched the one on her back. It was much more appropriate than any of the before outfits, but it was still mature, and more sexy than Armin would wear. “You look uncomfortable,” Annie commented, seeing Armin’s unease. “A small body like yours couldn’t sport my outfits, so I suppose it’s to be expected,” Annie spoke in a condescending tone as she plopped down on the opposite couch of them.

Before Armin could respond, the doorbell rang. Annie glanced to Reiner who looked to Bertholdt. Bertholdt got the silent message and opened the door. “Hey Faggots,” A tall man exclaimed as he let himself in, pushing right past Bertholdt. He had tan hair and white skin, though he wore brown jeans and a green shirt that, in red letters said, _mount and do me._ “A mountain dew reference?” Armin rose an eyebrow at the perverse shirt. “Ooh, hi there, Kid. Hey Rei—damn Annie! What’re you wearing?” The man exclaimed, as he noticed the woman who was dressed like a sexy murderess spy. Annie just turned her head to the side, giving him the cold shoulder. “Ouch. Cold as ever.” He muttered with disappointment. “Welcome, Jean,” Reiner said to the man. Armin realized this must be the Jean Eren spoke of a few times. “This is Armin,” Reiner added and gestured to her. “Yeah, I think I recognize her. You’re with that Jaeger aren’t you?” Jean commented. Armin nodded. “He came home with bruises the other night,” Armin replied, and saw Jean’s own wounds that matched Eren’s story, which further convinced her that he was the same enemy Eren’s had for awhile. “I did too. Some damn Rednecks and this big Biker dude thought I hustled them at pool,” Jean explained, and plopped down on the couch between Reiner and Armin.

Bertholdt opened the door again and let the last two people they were expecting come in. “Armin, this is Connie and Sasha.” Bertholdt introduced them as he shut the door. Connie was a lithe, short man with a shaved head, wearing a black T-shirt that read _I used to be fucking stupid but we broke up,_ over a long sleeved white shirt, and baggy blue jeans. The female, who was taller than Connie, and just as thin, Sasha, was wearing a long sleeved lavender dress, under the same black shirt that Connie wore, giving Armin the impression they had dated at one point in time, or were currently. “Food!” Sasha went straight to the kitchen, grabbing up three pizza slices and shoving them into her mouth, not caring if hot cheese and grease got all over her face. Armin shuddered with disgust at her lack of manners. “Hey,” Connie greeted and then followed after Sasha.

Sitting back, Armin quietly observed the friends interact with each other, for she could learn a lot about them that way. They were all really quite amusing, for the most part. Annie was an Ice Queen, while Jean was a perverted douchebag, but the rest were quite enjoyable. Armin quickly learned that Sasha was stupider then, well, a potato, but, that was okay. Everyone couldn’t be intelligent. Actually, Armin didn’t offer much in the way of conversation. She was rather shy, and reserved, when she wanted to be, and plus, her mind was wondering if Levi was alright. Once the radio was brought out, there was an argument over what music would play. Some type of Screamo from Connie ended up playing.

It wasn’t long before Annie became bored and started to flirt with Jean. Armin realized the woman was attempting to make Reiner jealous, since, he had been trying to flirt with her, despite her polite rejections. Armin didn’t mind all the sensual touching that Annie was doing to Jean, and she didn’t even mind when they started making out, but when the dry-humping started, she became uncomfortable again, especially with how Reiner was becoming successfully jealous. “Why not make this a party?” Annie suggested, and Armin realized with some horror that the woman wanted to be double-dipped. “What do you think, Armin? Would you be cool with that?” Reiner asked and set a hand over hers. Armin shied away and stood up. “No thank you. Actually, I was just needing to be home, remember?” Armin reminded him.

“Yeah but it’s not even eleven. You can wait.” Reiner said, not concerned about Armin’s want to go home. Instead, he grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge and opened it to take a swig. “I’ll take you home,” Sasha stated as she stood up. “Yeah?” Armin felt relief wash over her. “Sure,” Sasha grabbed her purse and guided Armin to the door. “I don’t want to be part of another orgy,” Sasha explained, and hurried Armin out the door before they were both ensnared. “Orgy!?” Armin gasped, as she followed Sasha to the car. “Oh, being double-dipped like an ice cream cone is great, but its exhausting and I have work to do in the morning,” Sasha climbed into the car and started it. Armin buckled herself in upon habit. “They do that?” She frowned, as if she had expected more from Reiner. “Oh, they do.” Sasha promised and pulled the car on to the road. “I thought he was a nice guy,” Armin sighed. “He is, he gives me lots of food. He just does odd things too,” Sasha shrugged and followed Armin’s directions to get home. “Thank you,” Armin told her and got out of the car quickly, and walked up to her house. She was glad to be home.

That had been a mistake that could have ended wrong.

 


	5. Spring-Grove Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is introduced to Levi's ex-girlfriend, Hanji, and seeks his house out to see if he's alright, only vaguely aware that if he doesn't answer the door, she's breaking and entering. 
> 
> How innocent is she, again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alva helped out with some of the dialogue :)

**Spring Grove Hospital**

“Hey, Mikasa? Why has Armin been moping about?” Eren asked, leaning his back against the counter, to watch her stir a mixture within the crockpot on the stove. “That man she was seeing blew her off,” Mikasa replied, casually, as if it was to be expected. “Really? I’ll—“ Eren started to be mad that a man blew Armin off, but quickly realized that if the guy was out of the picture, Armin’s virginity was safe, so he relaxed. “Well, good. I don’t have to kick anyone’s ass.” Eren folded his arms across his chest with victory. “Supper is done,” Mikasa stated, as she turned the stove off. “Okay, I’ll get Armin,” Eren said and walked through the house, to Armin’s room. “Yo, Armin—“ Eren started as he barged into the room, with no thought as to the occurrence that Armin might be in the process of changing.

Standing in front of the door, Armin had been in the middle of preening, which wouldn’t have been a problem except for the fact that she was naked. Her beautiful body was on full display, to Eren who didn’t fail to notice. “Hot damn, Armin! When did—“ Armin’s high-pitched squeal drowned out any words Eren had put together. “Eren! How many times do I have to tell you to knock!” Armin scolded him as she covered her most private part with her hand and slammed the door in Eren’s face. “Oh come on Armin! You know we’ve bathed together,” Eren’s voice came from the other side of the door. “We were young!” Armin shot back and hastily pulled her clothes on. Couldn’t a girl primp nakedly in peace? “So? I’ve seen you naked plenty of times since—“ Face flushing cerise, Armin wrenched the door open and slapped Eren. “This! This is why you’ve seen me naked, because you never knock!” Armin exclaimed, furious with her best friend. “You see me naked too,” Eren grumbled, as he rubbed his sore cheek. “ _Because_ you _flaunt_ yourself at odd hours of the day!” Armin responded with irritation as she went to the kitchen. “Hey, if you have it, show it off,” Eren argued, following after her.

“What would CPS say?” Mikasa commented, just as casual as before. “I still don’t see what’s so wrong about this,” Eren protested, but found Armin was opting for silence as she helped herself to a bowl of stew. They sat around the table with their meal, and ate in relative silence, save for Eren who was still trying to justify his actions. All he was doing, however, was making Armin stay mad. Once dinner was done, Armin went back into her room, and let Beauty come in before shutting the door. She made sure to lock it before sitting down to put lotion on her legs. Levi hadn’t been to college in two days, and it was starting to bother her. Did he ever get treatment for his arm? That was a concern she had. For now, though, she focused on completing her college assignments.

Come morning, Armin readied herself for college and went through each class, only to find Levi still had not appeared. When classes were over, Armin waited almost obediently on the flat railing where they first met, hoping that somehow, Levi would magically appear. Unfortunately, Reiner decided to appear instead.

“Yo Girl.” Reiner held his hand up in a wave “You missed a fun time the other day,” Reiner stated, in his normal, cheery self. “Oh, I’m okay,” Armin replied and looked to the doors again when they opened, only to reveal some student she didn’t know. She felt her heart drop a little before she turned her attention back to Reiner. “Speaking of the party, is Levi the type of man to go to a hospital if he falls ill?” Armin asked, knowing that, while out of the blue, at least Reiner would know who she was talking about. “What? Levi? I doubt it,” Reiner replied and stuffed his hand in his pocket. “Ooh, did someone say Levi?” An almost feminine voice piped up, as a…person appeared next to Reiner. “Uhm, yes,” Armin folded one leg over the other and pulled nervously at the end of her skirt, to make it cover her otherwise bare knee. “What’cha wanna know about Levi?” The human asked and put a hand on their hip. It took Armin a moment of observation, but she was pretty sure this being was a female, but not by much to be honest.

“Who are you?” Armin inquired as she tilted her head to the side. “The name is Hanji! I’m Levi’s ex-girlfriend!” There it was—confirmation that this creature—yes, that was a much better label—was a woman. Shocked, Armin did a double take of the brunette girl. Her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and she wore large glasses that reminded Armin of goggles. How the hell did Levi date someone with such broad shoulders? There really were no delicate, soft curves on the woman’s body, non that Armin could see, anyways. Actually, Armin was even a little offended that the two had dated. If Levi was into _that,_ then what kind of statement did it make about her? Did Levi find her prettier than this brunette or not as attractive? People generally down-graded, didn’t they? The thought was enough to make Armin sick. She put her hand over her mouth as she tried to swallow the thought that maybe Levi thought Hanji was prettier than her. “Oh, can you smell me from here?” Hanji questioned, and lifted her arm up to inhale any possible scents. “What? No, I—“ and then Armin realized Hanji was the ex-girlfriend Levi mentioned who smelled terrible. “Wait, you’re the one that turned him off to women!” Armin blurted, without quite thinking that statement through. There was silence for a few seconds until Reiner burst out laughing.

“BURN!” Reiner slapped his hand against the railing, unable to contain his joy at what a insult the pretty little flower uttered. At that same moment, Armin realized her blunder and blushed furiously with humiliation. “Oh my—that’s not, I didn’t—“ Armin stumbled over her own words as she tried to smooth the mistake over. Hanji only started to laugh, however, which caught them both by surprise. “I sure did, I sure did!” Hanji said as if she knew something they didn’t. Armin was too embarrassed to press the older woman for information though. “I’m so sorry,” Armin promised, but Hanji only waved the apology off. “It’s quite alright. If he don’t like the way I smell, we won’t be able to produce salvageable offspring,” Hanji stated. “What?” Reiner lifted an eyebrow at the comment. “Ah, but it’s true. Science has thus been speculating that while everyone has an individual scent, our mates are attracted to us because we smell a happy medium. If we smell too much or too differently from them, miscarriages are bound to happen,” Hanji explained more enthusiastically then she probably should have for the topic.

“That…sounds insensitive.” Armin muttered, and stood up, deciding it was time to return home. “Wait, what was your interest with Levi?” Hanji turned those curious eyes to the girl in pink. “Ahm, I just…he hasn’t been to college recently and I was…wanting to see him again?” It wasn’t often that Armin had trouble formulating sentences, but she still felt awkward about her earlier statement. Hanji’s eyes glinted with dangerous interest and before Armin knew what was happening, Hanji had grabbed her wrist and was pulling her towards the parking lot. “Whoa, wait, where are you taking me?” Armin asked with increasing alarm in her tone. “I have paper in my car. I can give you his address. He just adores guests.” Hanji crowed, giving Armin the impression that the words were only half correct. Hanji let Armin’s wrist go and threw open the door of the purple Prius and pulled out a notebook with a pencil in the spiral. Armin took a few steps back as the wind rustled her dress, not wanting to be close enough to be pulled into the car. “Here,” Hanji ripped a piece of paper off and handed it to Armin who hesitantly took it. “Uhm, thank you.” Armin looked at the paper, and realized Levi’s home was quite far. “I could drive you,” Hanji offered, but Armin shook her head no frantically. “Thanks, I’ll walk,” Armin said and scurried away, with fear of being nabbed still on her mind.

Glancing down at the address, Armin vaguely remembered passing the street with Levi before, on the way up to the mountains. It had to be a couple hours walk, and these were not the shoes to walk in, but she wanted to make sure Levi was alright, so she didn’t waste time going home to change or pack supplies. As Armin walked, she took the time to appreciate the green scenery of corn fields and cotton fields. There was even a strawberry field that garnered her interest but she didn’t stop to linger. Nice as people were around these parts, they didn’t take kindly to thieves. Armin continued along the side of the dirt road, making sure to stay as far away from passing cars as possible, especially because some young Rednecks would holler and whistle at her as they passed by in their Ford or Chevy trucks. A biker gang that passed was actually much nicer about their cat-calling but Armin still shied away.

After an hour she could feel the white stilettos digging into her heels. It was too late to turn back and she didn’t want to touch the bare Earth that could have glass on it from irresponsible people. The pain only continued to escalate as she continued on her trek, but still she pushed forth, wanting to see if Levi was okay. It did occur to her that Hanji might have set her up for something bad, but she really hoped that wasn’t the case. Finally, she came up to a white house, with a slanting charcoal roof, that matched the shutters to the square windows. The slant of the roof was supported over the veranda by white columns, connected to the balustrade. On top of the roof were three attic windows.

The yard stretched into fields of grass for about a mile, on each of the houses four sides. There were no flowers, and no trees on the landscape. No fence was put up either, which made Armin wonder where the property line ended. Was it large, like it appeared to be or was it small? She felt uncomfortably exposed as she walked up towards the porch, and began to wonder again if this was a bad idea. No one would hear her scream from out here, after all. Just before she could step on to the first wooden stair, a large dog came out of the doggy-door, barking and bearing it’s big teeth. Armin paused and knelt down, recognizing the dog was territorial. There were two ways to deal with a protective dog and the first way, although probably the most dangerous, was to challenge his authority and make oneself appear huge. Armin, however, went with the second option, of submitting, for she didn’t want the dog to think her a threat. She felt her heart-rate increase dramatically as the dog sniffed at her neck and side, as he circled her.

“Good boy,” She spoke in the most soothing tone she could muster, and hoped that the dog wouldn’t bite her. Animal wounds could hurt, and be fatal. Pitbulls for example, had a knack of not letting go when they bit down on something. This dog wasn’t a Pitbull, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t do the same. Actually, she didn’t know what this dog was offhand, because he looked like a very hairy, black, lithe wolf. Finally, the dog relaxed, satisfied with Armin’s acceptance of his dominance on these lands. “Nice dog,” Armin said and held her hand out to him, to let him sniff and lick it. He responded accordingly and then seemed to remember something, because he ran back inside the house with his ears flat against his head as he whined. Armin stood up and brushed herself off before she climbed on to the porch, holding on to the railing for balance because the stiletto’s were really biting into her smooth skin by now.

Pressing the doorbell, Armin waited and noticed Levi’s truck off to the side. Well, at least Levi appeared to be home. Some relief came over her as she rang the doorbell again but still received no answer. She tried knocking next. “Hello? Levi? It’s me, Armin. I just wanted to know if you were okay because you got bit.” Armin called, hoping that letting introducing herself would make him want to open the door, knowing that she wasn’t a salesperson or some dumb friend. Nothing but the dog’s occasional bark or whimper came from within the house. Armin grabbed the doorknob and pushed it down, but found it locked. There was probably a backdoor, and maybe even a window that was open, but if she was going to search for a way in, she’d be taking her shoes off, she knew that for sure.

Just as she was going to go around back, the dog came outside, barked at her—something that startled her, and then went right back inside. Armin blinked as she wondered if the dog just invited her into the house. Armin supposed crazier things had happened so she knelt down, and pushed the doggy-door open. From what Armin could see, there was wood flooring and a wall with board-and-batten wood paneling on the lower half of the wall. There wasn’t much else to be seen, though, except the dog that was looking over his shoulder at her and impatiently wagging his tail. Slowly, Armin squeezed through the doggy-door and stood up, before she smoothed her skirt out.

“Levi? Are you home?” Armin called into the house, not wanting to catch him by pure surprise. She slid the white shoes off and hesitantly followed the dog, right into a bathroom, where sprawled out on the tiled floor, laid Levi. Armin gasped and knelt down by him, touching his forehead to see if there was any warmth in his body or not. She felt relief flood through her body at feeling his warm body. Warmth meant life. “Levi, wake up,” Armin knew that the man could have passed out in a drunken stupor, but she also figured that something more serious could have happened. While she waited for the man to respond, she noticed his arm where the wolf had bitten him. The arm was swollen, where the jagged marks were red. Armin jumped up and scurried into the kitchen, where she looked for something cold that could reduce swelling. A bag of frozen strawberries was what Armin grabbed and returned to the bathroom with. She placed the package of fruit on to the arm and then looked around the house for a yellow page book, because she wasn’t sure where the local hospital was. There were many things she found within the organized house, but the informative book wasn’t one of them.

Grabbing the phone, she punched in nine, and then two ones. “Hello? Yes, this is an emergency. My friend was bit by a wild wolf the other day and he never received treatment and now is passed out on the ground,” Armin spoke into the phone concisely, and read off the address on the phone. Armin was told that there was no huge medical facility in Spring Grove. There was a single doctor that she could contact and hope for the best. She clicked the end button on the phone and punched the new number in and waited. “Hi. Is Dr. Autin in? My—“ Armin explained the situation and was disappointed to know that the doctor wouldn’t be able to visit for an hour, or two.

Left to her own devices, Armin went back into the bathroom and grabbed Levi’s arm and dragged his unconscious form into the living room, where she struggled to put him on the couch. The black dog watched her every move, as she again applied the frozen strawberry bag on to the arm, and got a cool cloth for his warm forehead. Armin grabbed the blanket from the bedroom and covered Levi, tucking the edges under the firm body. Sweating a fever out of him was the best option she could think of, so for now, she let him sleep, and cleaned what she could of his arm. The stinging pain in her heels kept reminding her she wanted to do something about that, but Levi was way more important. When Armin was sure there was nothing more she could do for him, she found the radio, switched it to a Country station, and then found a large bowl in the kitchen that she filled with hot water.

A towel was placed in front of the arm chair, than the bowl was put on top of it before Armin sat on the arm chair. She lifted her legs up and rested them in the hot water. A hiss left her lips at the searing pain, but she knew in the long run, her feet would feel better so she kept her feet in the water and rested against the chair, feeling tired. At least the doctor would be here in an hour or so, and soothing Country music was playing in the background.

Cracking his eyes open, Levi groggily looked around the room as he lifted his head up. “Fuck,” He muttered, as he placed his uninjured hand to his forehead. Hearing Levi’s voice, Armin sat up a little straighter and looked to him. “Hey,” Armin greeted. Startled, Levi looked towards the feminine voice. “Armin?” He relaxed upon seeing her there, and not his ex, enough to lay back down and close his eyes. “How do you feel?” Armin asked. “Shitty…” Levi replied, and pulled the blanket over his head. Armin knew it was best to let him sleep at this point, so she relaxed back into the chair. “Crappy…music…” Levi muttered, but made no move to get up and change the station. Armin just giggled and started to hum quietly to the beat of the music.

The dog perked his ears up about an hour later and started to bark. Armin carefully dried her feet off against the towel and stood up, just as the doorbell rang. She let the paramedics come in and cart Levi into the awaiting ambulance, considering he was mostly unresponsive. “Can I come? I don’t want to be here alone,” Armin pleaded and was allowed to come with on the grounds she knew about Levi’s situation. Right before she left with them, she made sure the dog had food and water. At the hospital, the doctor concluded the arm was infected, and that Levi would need to take antibiotics to feel better again. Armin felt relief wash through her again because the diagnosis meant that Levi would be fine. Armin pulled the wooden chair in the room up next to the bed and sat down on it, and grabbed his closest hand. While he slept, she started to hum again, hoping to soothe him. The doctor had mentioned that soulful music would keep his body less tense, after all.

When he awoke, he wasn’t nearly as disoriented as before. “Good evening,” Armin said, and squeezed his hand gently. “Where…am I?” Levi asked as he sat up, not recognizing the room. “The hospital,” Armin replied as he rubbed at his eyes with the back of his arm. “What?” Levi asked as he rested a hard gaze on her. “I found you unconscious on the ground, in your bathroom,” Armin explained, knowing she would have to answer some hard questions. “My bathroom? How did you even get in my house?” Levi demanded, knowing he never gave her his phone number, let alone his address. “Your dog let me in,” Armin smiled innocently, but was meant with silence. “Bandit should have ate you,” Levi couldn’t understand how his attack dog failed to harm her. “No, he let me right in.” Armin promised, but was met with another bout of silence.

“Are you stalking me?” Levi inquired, in an accusatory manner, as he folded his arms across his chest. “What?” Armin sputtered incredulously. “I never gave you my phone number, let alone my home address.” Levi pointed out. “Oh, I asked Hanji because I was worried about you,” Armin clarified. “You met Hanji?” Levi paled a little at the thought. “Yeah, I uh, did…” Armin fiddled nervously with her fingers, still wondering what Levi thought of her, after dating Hanji for however long. Levi rolled his eyes and laid back in the bed and let out a sigh. “It’s always the innocent looking ones.” He muttered and thought that her pink dress was ironic, considering she broke into his house. It was cute on her, though.

“I was just concerned about you and if I hadn’t showed up, you might not be awake now,” Armin countered, knowing she had a point. Levi sighed. “So you hunted my ex-girlfriend down to find me.” A small nod came from Armin. “Yeah, she, uhm, was quite a piece of work,” Armin hesitantly brought the subject up to see how Levi would respond. “I know,” Levi groaned, remembering very well how odd Hanji was. “She even seemed a bit…eccentric,” Armin confessed, and shifted anxiously. “I know,” Levi repeated with exasperation, as if the subject physically pained him. “Are we…similar?” Armin tilted her head to the side as she waited worriedly for an answer. Levi burst out laughing, seeing right through her concerns. “Why are you laughing?” Armin demanded in a fluster. “Pft, nothing…” Levi continued to snicker, much to Armin’s dismay.

Puffing her cheeks out, Armin folded her arms across her chest and looked to the side. “You really shouldn’t be insulting the girl that saved your life.” Armin said, clearly pouting for attention. “I’m not insulting you,” Levi promised, and stretched out carefully, mindful of his sore arm. "Why is Toby Keith playing in my head?” Levi asked, with a hint of accusation in his tone, because he knew she had something to do with it.

“No reason,” Armin looked away innocently.


	6. This is My Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally asks Armin on an official date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that the song I was trying to create in the story is Play it Again by Luke Bryan, so some of the lines do belong to him. 
> 
> The other song I was incorporating, is Taylor Swift's Our Song, and as such, I don't own those lines either and am purely using them for a fictional story, in a fictional sense, where I do not make any money off of it. Hell, I don't even have any fans to this story. It's only here for Alva's and my entertainment apparently. The only fans I ever seem to get flock to the stories of mine where rape is involved and I finally do a clean romance and no one is interested. If I added pedophilia like Twilight did, would you all flock to my story then??? My whole point is that people just don't seem interested in clean romances and that is quite concerning. However, lucky for ya'll, I have plenty of rape fics, so, well, go enjoy them like you do, though I actually write them to help stop rape but w/e. I'll take readers where I can get them. 
> 
> Do French restaurants play Taylor Swift? I am going to assume absolutely not. However, this is a fanfiction, so, well, let's pretend this one does because it's in the South and this isn't real. The building I used is also based off a French building I found on Google, as is the inside aaaaand the recipe's I found online that are supposedly French oriented and the X-rated French Kiss—it's some type of alcoholic drink. I would assume wine but I could be wrong.

**This is My Song**

“Armin!” Eren exclaimed with relief as Armin walked through the door, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. “Why do you keep disappearing on us?” Eren demanded, holding her tighter. “E-Eren, you’re hurting me!” Armin whined, but knew she had sort of disappeared on them. “Well?” Eren pulled away and waited impatiently for an answer. “I was at the library.” Armin promised with a reassuring smile. Eren knitted his brows together with disbelief. “Don’t you remember I have that essay to write?” Armin tilted her head to the side, and set a hand on his shoulder to soothingly rub it. “Essay? Oh, oh! Yes,” Eren nodded, and pretended he remembered what she was talking about. “Besides, I told you I would be going out while you were playing on the Nintendo Sixty Four.” Armin added as she trailed her hand down his arm. “I remember. Sorry.” Eren said, feeling stupid that he didn’t remember the essay, nor had he heard Armin when she supposedly said she was going out. If he had listened, that would have saved him and Mikasa some worry.

“Good,” Armin smiled and went straight for the leftover she knew Mikasa saved her in the fridge. “Where were you?” Mikasa asked, folding her arms across her chest. “Library,” Armin chirped, but Mikasa frowned, not believing her for a second. “Why don’t you believe me? I’m not a reckless girl,” Armin insisted, as she grabbed the plate out, that had a shower cap over it. “You’re more reckless then you realize,” Mikasa told her and left the kitchen, for Armin to think about. It was Armin’s turn to frown because she knew she wasn’t reckless. She was very cautious, wasn’t she?

The next morning, Armin slid her yellow sun dress on, that had small white button between ruffles traveling down the middle of her chest, stopping just shy of the waistline, accentuated with line to make her waist appear smaller. The thin-strapped dress covered down to her knees, that were somewhat exposed by the yellow lace. She slid wedged flip-flops on, and made sure her make-up looked fine, that consisted of honey colored lips, black mascara on her eyelashes, a light blush on her cheeks, and brown eyeliner. Armin even made sure her eyebrows were tame, and brown before curling her hair. For accessories, she put the sunflower clip in her hair, even though it wouldn’t stand out, and put white pearls around her neck to add to the image of innocence she was going for.

“I’m going out,” Armin called into the house and left before she could get a response. The morning sun was bright and inviting, as she climbed into Eren’s Ford truck and set her purse on the passenger’s seat. Armin glanced at the paper one more time, that had Levi’s address before she turned the car on and backed it out of the driveway. She was a new driver, and a lot more careful then her trip in the mountain suggested.

Even with the car, Levi’s house was an hour away. Armin parked the car behind Levi’s busted truck, and turned the engine off. If she remembered correctly, the doctor was letting him go home today, and she wanted to be here to greet him and make sure he was alright. When she got out of the car, the dog, Bandit, came out of the house, barking. Armin froze and slowly knelt down, letting Bandit see she was submissive, and not much of a threat, just like she had yesterday. Bandit relaxed after a few moments and wagged his tail. A small smile graced the girl’s face as she pet his head. “Good boy,” She said and then stood up. Bandit ran up to the porch and disappeared into the house. Armin tried the door but found it locked, as it should be, so she just squeezed into the house from the doggy-door.

“Are you hungry?” Armin asked Bandit, who wagged his tail quickly. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Armin giggled and got food out for Bandit who gobbled it up. “I bet Levi’s going to be hungry when he gets home,” Armin spoke her thoughts out-loud as she began looking through the kitchen for inspiration. What would make a good, quick breakfast meal? With that thought in mind, Armin grabbed out a carton of eggs and milk from the fridge, and set them on the counter. From the pantry, Armin grabbed out a package of flour, baking powder, and sugar. From a cabinet, she grabbed a bottle of vegetable oil out, and the non-stick Pam. A bowl was produced on the counter, that she cracked the eggs into and mixed them in with the flour with a wooden spoon. The prepping took about five minutes, while the actual cooking time took about fifteen minutes.

Bandit watched her as she cooked, and saw the golden brown waffles brought on to a plate. The plate was set on the table, as was a white napkin and a fork, with a butterknife next to it. A bottle of syrup was placed next on the table before Armin grabbed the oranges out of the fridge and squeezed them into freshly made orange juice. Armin knew that if Levi was anything like Eren, food was the key to his heart, so she wanted to impress Levi.

Opening the door, Levi inhaled the scent of food. Frowning, he wondered who the hell was cooking in his house. “Hanji, I told you before not to turn my kitchen into a damn science experime—“ Levi’s irritated words caught in his throat as he spotted Armin in the kitchen, and not his dreaded ex-girlfriend. She was setting a glass of orange juice on the table, with the sun illuminating her form, from the window above the sink. “Welcome home,” Armin greeted with a warm smile on her face.

“Holy Shit…” Levi muttered under his breath as he felt his pants tighten around his form. “I made breakfast,” Armin gestured to the food on the table. “No shit,” Levi scoffed as he pulled his boots off, and strode over. He didn’t fail to notice how obediently Bandit was sitting by Armin’s side, wagging his tail. “I didn’t know I gained a wife while I was gone,” Levi added, as he pulled the chair away from the table and sat down, deciding it was better to just go with the flow. Armin’s cheeks turned pink at the thought, but knew she wouldn’t be able to say anything clever in response, so she gestured to the butter on a plate, next to the syrup. “I wasn’t sure what you preferred but you had both around the house, so I set both out.” Armin explained, and sat down across from him, where she had her own set of waffles made.

“Besides, you were complaining about the tasteless food, right? So I wanted to be sure you could eat something,” Armin added, and broke her waffles into bite sized pieces. “Friends don’t do this shit.” Levi pointed out, as he cut the waffles into smaller portions, after applying a coat of butter to them. Both reached for the syrup handle, and were startled when their hands brushed against each other. “Oh, sorry,” Armin gushed and started to pull her hand away. “You can use it,” Levi said, letting her go first. Armin smiled sweetly as she thanked him and poured the syrup on to the food. “Why don’t friends do this, though?” Armin asked, and flicked her blue eyes up to his brown ones. “You’re asking me?” Levi was incredulous. “Well, you seem to think they don’t do this so what do they do?” Armin challenged him. “I don’t know…I just know a wife does this shit and I didn’t put a ring on your finger.” Levi explained, knowing this was all weird as fuck. “It’s just breakfast, Levi. It’s not like I cooked some romantic dinner and have candles lit up.” Armin rolled her eyes and took a bite of the food.

“I half expect that now,” Levi admitted, wondering how crazy she was. Armin just shook her head and continued to eat, chewing quietly. Levi noticed how clean she ate, and secretly appreciated it. He began to eat too, now that he expressed his uncomfortableness with the situation. “Besides, Bandit was trained to eat people,” Levi commented as he set his fork down, now that he was full. “Really?” Armin seemed surprised. “Yeah. It’s odd he likes you.” Levi stood up and pushed the chair in before grabbing the plates. Armin jumped up. “Wait, I can wash them,” Armin stated, eager to please. Levi almost said no, but a part of him wanted to see her wash dishes after a meal, like a good Southern wife, so he let her take the plates. “Thank you,” Armin said and brought the breakfast ware to the sink, where she washed them. Levi had no shame in watching her as he continued the conversation. “Bandit hated Hanji.” Levi added, figuring Armin would appreciate that. “Does he? I wonder why,” Armin mused with a small smile, as the dog rubbed his nose against her leg.

Leaning back, Levi watched her dry her hands off on the washcloth and twirl around to meet his gaze. “Are you really weirded out by me?” Armin asked, and before Levi could answer, she continued. “Because…I barely had friends…you see…Eren and Mikasa were all I ever had. I’ve never even really had parents…so it may be true that I don’t know the appropriate way a friend would act so I’m sorry.” Armin rambled a little in her uncomfortableness with the subject. Levi paused, unsure of how to respond at first. A bright girl like this not having many friends? That could be a huge warning sign, but Levi swept his worries under the rug. “I didn’t have anyone either so I suppose I can’t judge you.” Levi admitted, and grabbed the syrup and put it away. When he returned to the kitchen, Armin’s posture hadn’t relaxed any, as she looked out the window to the gassy pasture. The uncomfortableness didn’t look good on her. He let his eyes scan her body, and quickly noticed that part of the reason she was standing awkwardly was because of a wound on her heel.

“How did you get to my house again?” Levi inquired, suspecting the wound to be from walking in those cute white stilettos of hers. “I walked,” Armin confessed, without thinking about why he was asking that, other than he just wanted to know. “Is that what happened?” Levi asked, and gestured to her ankles. “Huh?” Armin looked to him as if having been broken out of thought and then looked down to her legs. “Oh, the heel rubbed me the wrong way.” Armin replied, and went back to the chair and sat down, not making the connection that Levi did. “You walked on rocky, uneven roads in stilettos to make sure I wasn’t dead?” Levi looked at her in a new light. Maybe she wasn’t as city as he originally thought. “Uh, yeah…” Armin realized her mistake, but it was too late to fix now. “When you put it like that, it sounds heroic,” Armin tried to brush the importance of her trek off but Levi’s impressed gaze didn’t change. “Well, thanks,” He muttered as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that was what he was supposed to say.

It wasn’t often that people went out of their way to do him a favor. “It’s nothing, really,” Armin insisted. “Alright,” Levi shrugged, not about to argue with her. “How do you feel?” Armin tried to change the subject. “Fine,” Levi briskly replied, as he walked to the couch and plopped down on it. He noticed the radio on the table. “Why did you play Country music?” Levi asked. “A lot of doctors suggest that Country music, among a few rare others, are actually very relaxing on your body and mind, so it’s a good thing to play when you’re not feeling well,” Armin explained as she followed him and sat down on the arm chair. Levi wanted to doubt her words, but he did remember feeling strangely calm. Whether it was from Armin’s presence, the music or something else, Levi wasn’t sure but he couldn’t outright deny her claim either.

“Well, I’m glad you’re alright. I better get home before Eren sends the cops after me again,” Armin said and stood up. As if on reflex, Levi grabbed Armin’s wrist but when she looked at him, he looked away, becoming nervous. “You, uhm, can stay. I don’t care.” Levi awkwardly fumbled with his words. “Oh, let me just call Eren then.” Armin said and went to the phone, to let Eren know she wouldn’t be home for awhile. Levi watched her light up as she spoke to her friend, and how she giggled at something he must have said before putting the phone down. “Eren’s so stupid,” Armin said as she rolled her eyes with amusement. “Is it ever concerning to you that if he’s stupid, that you find amusement from it?” Levi wondered aloud, knowing Armin had told many stories of Eren’s stupidity. “I try not to think about it much,” Armin admitted and went into the kitchen, grabbing out a big bowl that she filled with hot water. She set it down in front of the arm chair and sat down, before dipping her feet into the water.

Laying his head down, Levi reveled in the silence until Armin broke it. “Why did you have a boner when I was washing your dishes?” Armin asked suddenly, catching Levi by surprise. “What?” Levi opened his eyes to stare at her. She shifted uncomfortably as she recalled the tent in his jeans. “Well, you’re not one of those people that have a dishwasher fetish, are you?” Armin asked, fiddling her fingers together. “Pft, no.” Levi denied the accusation. “Because, you’re concerned about me being weird, but you’re getting off on me washing a dish,” Armin pointed out. Levi sighed. “Men pop hard-ons for no reason at all, at random. It had nothing to do with you.” Levi explained. “So, it wasn’t me?” Armin sounded disappointed. “No, not you.” Levi assured her.

Idly, Armin touched her curls, knowing how much time and effort she had put into her look today and he hadn’t noticed. “Okay,” Armin didn’t say more than that as she wondered if she was as cute as she had hoped she was today. Levi laid there for awhile, obviously trying to rest like he should, but after about an hour of unsuccessful sleep, he sat up and stretched out. “Do you want to go get lunch?” Levi suggested, figuring he should give her the attention she sought, after how well she took care of him and went out of her way, just for his stupid ass. “Lunch?” Armin knitted her brows with confusion. “Yeah, I’m asking you on a date,” Levi clarified, and held his hand out to her. Armin blushed, and felt herself at a loss for words. She had never been asked out on a date before, so how the hell should she respond?

“If you’re asking me out on a date, then ask me properly,” Armin replied with flirty sarcasm as she grabbed his hand and stood up. Levi scoffed, but when her waiting expression remained the same, he gave in. “Fine. Armin, will you go on a date with me?” Levi asked, trying hard to not be his normal sarcastic self. “Alright,” Armin smiled, while her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink and she giggled. “What’s so funny?” Levi demanded as he set a hand on his hip. “Well, I just…I didn’t think you’d ever ask,” Armin admitted as she flipped some of her hair over her shoulder. “You were waiting for me to ask you?” Levi rose an eyebrow as she wiped her feet off on the towel and then together they made their way to the door where they put their shoes on. “I was,” Armin confessed, holding his hand in hers.

“Well, there’s a little French restaurant nearby,” Levi informed the girl. “Yeah? Isn’t that a little…sensual for our first date?” Armin wondered aloud. “Not if I’m aiming to impress you,” Levi countered, making Armin blush. “Don’t be flattered. It’s just closest.” Levi clarified, but Armin’s smile remained in place. The little building was made of white stone, with red bricks on the side. The roof was of a rustic red and brown texture shingles. The windows were large, and matched the country theme the building was portraying. “It’s cute,” Armin giggled, and looked at the building with fondness. Levi shrugged and held the door open for her, letting her walk inside first. Levi followed and made sure the door shut quietly behind them.

The inside of the building was colored in relaxing browns and tans, with sets of antlers on the wall, probably from moose or deer but Armin couldn’t be quite sure. There was a beautiful fireplace, and the floor was covered in a rich stone. Underneath both tables in the center of the room was a luxurious rug. There were two booths in the north and south of the small building, which for a small town, was plenty. They were escorted to the booth in the north eastern corner, where menus were given to them. Armin looked at the menu and realized the menu was written in French. “What? Can’t read French?” Levi teased her. “I can read a little,” Armin protested, and looked over the menu. After failing to comprehend half of the menu, Armin sighed and set it down. “I want something like chicken,” Armin told Levi. “Alright.” He set the menu down and when the waiter came around, he ordered for both of them.

“You didn’t order me something weird, did you?” Armin asked, setting her gaze on him. “No.” Levi stated sarcastically while he rolled his eyes. “If you don’t trust me, you can leave,” He gestured to the door. Armin pursed her lips together, not enjoying the ultimatum. “I trust you,” Armin muttered, and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “I ordered you the pan fried paprika, garlic, and lemon dijon chicken breast.” Levi told her. “Yeah?” Armin grabbed the cup and took a sip from it, and was relieved to taste cherry coke. “Try this too,” Levi held a wine glass to her. Armin looked to it, seeing the magenta colored liquid and the white lemon? Or maybe it was a white lime? “What is it?” Armin inquired, pretty sure it was some sort of alcoholic beverage. “Just try it,” Levi insisted. Armin stared at him for a moment before taking a sip from the straw. Armin shuddered at the taste, while her face scrunched up with disgust.

Snickering, Levi took the drink back. “What was that!?” Armin demanded to know, but Levi only laughed harder. “You’re not into X-rated French Kisses?” Levi put a hand over his mouth in an effort to contain his laughter. Stunned, Armin sat back against the booth as a basket of hot French Bread was put on the table. “Is…is that really what it’s called?” Armin glared at the drink, as if it was ruining something sacred. “Relax and try the bread,” Levi said and drank from the wine cup. Armin let out a huff, but broke a piece of the bread off and bit into it. It was warm and delicious. “Mm…” Armin smiled, feeling assured that at least the bread had a nice taste. Their squabble aside, they shared the bread and the potato and garlic soup with herbs.

Relaxing French music was playing from the foreign radio, keeping the vibe calm. The food Levi had ordered for Armin was something she actually quite enjoyed, while he seemed to like the Grilled Pork with Rosemary and Lavender meal. For dessert, they had chocolate mousse and crepes. Armin figured with the bill they would have, she would pay for half of it, and grabbed her purse. “I’ll pay,” Levi assured her, and brought his own wallet out. “Alright,” Armin relaxed but perked up as she heard a familiar song start on the radio that definitely wasn’t French. Then again, it wouldn’t make sense to have solely French music, in a Southern town, so it was a bit of a relief to hear something familiar. “I’ll—“ Levi started, but Armin cut him off.

“Oh my God! This is my song!” Armin exclaimed as she grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him up. “Wait, what—“ Levi sputtered as she started to sway her body to the beat of the music. “This is my song! Dance with me,” Armin pleaded, and twirled around him. Levi became very aware that the few other occupants in the restaurant were staring at them. “You want me to dance to _Taylor Swift_!?” Levi scoffed in a hushed tone. Armin smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts against his chest. “ _He’s got a one hand feel on the steering wheel, the other on my heart_ ,” Armin began to sing right with the music, totally not ashamed that she didn’t actually sound like someone who would win American Idol.

Levi, as embarrassed as he was, because people were staring, the music was Country, and not just any Country, but _Taylor Swift_ , he couldn’t deny that he would look even worse if he didn’t dance with her, so, very slowly, he started to move with her, giving in to her innocent charm. They danced around the table, Armin free-spirited and carefree, while Levi was awkward and blushing. He didn’t do this shit, damn it! Levi couldn’t have been happier, and more disappointed than when the song actually ended, because while it meant that he wouldn’t have to dance to Taylor Swift, it meant the way Armin skirt was twirling would end, as well as the way her hips swayed right in time with the bouncing of her breasts. More than that, the light in Armin’s eyes dimmed to their normal glimmer, and her smile softened. “I like that song,” Armin commented before noticing they had an audience. She blushed as people started to clap. “Oh…th-thank you…” Armin turned quite modest and bowed, before scurrying out of the restaurant. Levi sighed and went to pay the bill. The girl was so…unique.

“Did you have fun?” Levi questioned as he stepped outside, into the bright sun. “I did,” Armin smiled and grabbed his hand. “Maybe we’ll rock out to Metallica later? I know you like that,” Armin murmured, wanting to smooth things over. Levi just rolled his eyes. “I want to sleep,” Levi stated, feeling the exhaustion nagging at his body. “Maybe I’ll sleep next to you?” Armin suggested. Levi paused to stare at her. “You want me to trust you, right? It’ll be a good exercise for us,” Armin clarified. Levi looked to the sky and wondered why he had to have a constant boner around her. It was so unfair! “Fine. Just let me sleep.” Levi grumbled and set his free hand to his forehead. Armin just giggled and let Levi lead her to the house. Once inside, Armin pet Bandit before taking her shoes off and set them next to Levi’s. Levi pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Armin blushed a little but followed suit, eager to see into his bedroom.

She looked around with curious eyes, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. The room was nicely decorated and rather organized, which were good signs. Levi plopped down on the bed and slid his arms under the black pillows. “I’ll be right back,” Armin said and disappeared into the bathroom to relieve herself before she returned to the bedroom. “Hey, Levi—“ Armin started, but noticed the man was fast asleep. A light smile pulled at her features as she set one knee on the bed, and then lifted the other on, so she could lay on her side, facing him. Here, she could really see his face, and he had dark circles under his eyes that she hadn’t quite noticed before, but his breath was soft, and even.

At some point, Armin fell asleep, because she was startled awake to feel a hand on her cheek. Levi’s features twisted into the deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression, while Armin’s softened into a smile. “You should curl your hair more often,” Levi said, and carefully grabbed one between his index finger and thumb. “Yeah?” Armin blushed at the way the words made her feel. Levi _liked_ her. That was _thrilling_ , maybe even more exciting than when she would receive A’s on her school work.

“Oh! Excuse me, I have homework to do.” Armin scrambled to get up. “Really?” Levi rose an eyebrow at her. “Yeah, I had fun though. I’d love to go on another date with you sometime.” Armin flashed him a sweet smile before leaving the room. Levi hurried out of bed as well and brought the radio into the bedroom, where he started to mess with the stations. He wanted to see Armin’s face light up again, even if that meant he would be listening to Taylor Swift’s Our Song again. Levi couldn’t figure out why she liked the song but obviously at least one line, Armin was directing to their relationship, or lack there of? Still, one line of a song shouldn’t be enough to make someone like the song, should it? Oh well.

“Hey Levi? I’m Leaving,” Armin called from the living room and opened the door. Levi stopped fumbling with the radio and sighed. What the fuck was he doing? He could always make her face brighten with flowers or something. He didn’t need a stupid song to—all thoughts stopped as that particular groove started to play on the radio station. Levi’s eyes widened with disbelief and then surprise before he turned the volume up. “Wait, is that my song?” Armin popped into the bedroom with considerable speed, just to check the music out. As Levi had hoped, her face lit up with excitement upon hearing the familiar song. “I was looking for something not Country,” Levi sighed, trying to play it off as he hadn’t just been searching for the one song he actually didn’t care for. “Oh my God! This is my song!” Armin exclaimed and grabbed Levi’s hand, and started to sway her hips just like before. “Ugh,” Levi groaned, but fell into the dancing steps right next to her. He liked the way her hair fanned around her with each movement she made, and when she started singing again?

Well, sometimes life was worth being blue-balled for. When the song ended, Armin pushed some of her hair out of her face. “Thank you,” standing up on her tippie-toes, Armin kissed his cheek before twirling on her heel and left.

“Living fuck…” Levi muttered as he touched his cheek.

Just what happened?


	7. Like Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Armin find they have similar minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I know history, and the South, or at least more of it than the general public, I do like to include facts within my writing from time to time, especially for a fic like this that calls for facts. 
> 
> I have graduated highschool and have taken college history courses, besides the fact I've been a history nerd for over eighteen years. I've watched historical documentaries which arguably were no more true than what highschool tried to feed me, but the point remains, I know what I'm talking about thanks to college, and Paul Johnson. 
> 
> If you have not read A History of the American people by Paul Johnson than don't try to tell me that /I/ have my history incorrect. Oh, and if you haven't been and taken college history courses because they teach a broader understanding of history. For example, something never taught in highschool but that which is taught in college is culture differences, which, are usually the bases for every/any war because people just aren't quite tolerant of each other. And unfortunately so. 
> 
> But, I assure you, I know what I'm talking about. I wouldn't lie to you. 
> 
> I just thought I should explain myself, was all, cuz I know most of you are still in highschool and might think I'm wrong 'cuz your highschool probably is not teaching you what college will.

**Backwoods Romance**

**Chapter 7: Like Minds**

Rain pattered against the window from the starry sky, casting a calm over the room where Armin wrote intricate numbers for her homework in colorful ink. _Tapping_ made her freeze. Eren and Mikasa were on a date, leaving no one home to mess with her. She mentally went through the list of friends she had acquired at the college but none of them seemed to be the type to randomly show up at her house. None of them even had her address. The only person who knew where she lives was…

“Levi?” Armin tilted her head up cautiously, and saw him standing there, with his wet hair sticking to his face. He pointed to the window and made a gesture for it to be opened. Armin flushed slightly, believing his appearance here was thrillingly romantic, what with her being alone, and him wanting to sneak in the window. It reminded her of Disney’s _Aladdin_. Smiling, she picked up the _Peppermint Pink_ lip gloss and calmly applied it to her lips in front of her stand-up mirror that was fashioned after a tree’s likeness. Armin snuck a glance at Levi and giggled upon seeing his incredulous really face. She patted her hair down as she primped, fully aware he was watching her. Standing up, she pushed her breasts together, and bent forwards to see how the cleavage would look to Levi. Satisfied, she pushed the latch on the window and pushed it up.

“I’ve been waiting,” Levi huffed, his hands long shoved into his pockets. Armin smiled.

“I’m sorry,” Armin said, but Levi’s frown told her he knew she wasn’t.

“Can you go around to the front?” Armin pointed left.

“That wouldn’t make you wet though,” Levi pointed out, making Armin flush.

“Okay,” She stepped back from the window to let him in. Once he set his hands on the window seal, Armin saw that her papers would become wet if he proceeded. “Wait! Let me get a towel,” Armin stated as she scrambled to push aside anything on the desk that he might step on.

“It’s fucking raining and you want me to wait!?” Levi groaned. “I’ll just be a minute!” Armin promised and ran out of the room. “Damn it,” Levi cursed and impatiently waited for her to return.

Ears perking, Beauty lifted her head up to observe what Armin was doing. Once Armin moved away from the window, she was able to see Levi, a stranger. Almost instantly, Beauty started to yap. Armin came back in the room with an armful of towels and tried to kick the door shut but didn’t use the force required. “Hush Beauty,” Armin scolded the dog and placed a towel on the wooden desk. Levi lifted himself onto the window and pulled the shoes, and socks off before swinging himself onto the desk and then the ground, that Armin just put a towel. “You’re gonna have to dry if you wanna move around,” Armin teased, but shut up when he pulled his shirt off and dropped it on her head.

“Ah!” Armin peeled the drenched shirt off of her head and dropped it on the towel. Beauty barked at Levi’s feet and nipped at his ankles as she bounded around him. “That’s Beauty,” Armin introduced them and bent over to pick the dog up. “I know,” Levi sighed, not impressed with the yapping dog.

Cerberus charged into the room. Levi didn’t jump, he remained still, knowing fear would only encourage the growling dog. “Cerberus—“ Armin started, but the dog clamped its jaw down onto Levi’s arm. Killer came into the room barking, but he didn’t make a move to attack. “No!” Armin let Beauty go and grabbed the wet shirt and slapped Cerberus with it.

“Fuck,” was Levi’s only noise of pain as he tried to wrench his arm free. The wet shirt cooled Cerberus down to just growling alongside of Killer. “I’m so sorry,” Armin insisted as the grabbed Cerberus by the collar and pulled her out of the room. “Killer, get out!” She snapped at the bulldog who reluctantly followed. “How bad is it?” Armin asked, and looked to him.

“I’ve had worse,” Levi took the shirt and ripped a large strand off.

“Wait, I can help.” Armin assured him and gestured for him to sit on the bed. Levi sat down reluctantly and blinked as a towel was placed over his lap. Armin went to her closet and pulled out a clear tub full of sewing materials. She set the tub on the nightstand and opened it, quickly pulling needle and thread out.

“You’re going to sew me together?” Levi asked, idly wondering if he should stick around her for long. Odd things happened whenever they were together. “Yeah.” Armin said and cleaned Levi’s arm off. Once the blood wasn’t as present, Armin began to sew the wound closed. Levi watched her work, just a little surprised that she was such a capable young woman. He had to have her as his.

That thought in mind, Levi leaned forwards to kiss her. Armin finished the sewing and lifted her head up, just in time to be kissed by the older man. The needle fell from Armin’s hand as she realized he was kissing her. Armin’s cheeks turned pink as she closed her eyes and returned the soft kiss. Her heart was beating rapidly.

This was her first kiss, wasn’t it? She was kissing Levi. Levi was kissing her. It didn’t even matter. All that mattered was that they were kissing! Armin squirmed with sudden excitement on the bed. Levi pulled away, knowing that so far, she had interest in him. Whatever the reason was, she was interested.

Hearing the dogs bark, Armin realized that Eren and Mikasa must be home. The noise of the front door opening, and their voices confirmed this for her.

“You should leave.” Armin gestured to the window, not wanting her friends to know she was with a boy.

“Come by tomorrow.” Levi told her, as he flexed his arm to make sure he could use it.

“Alright.” Armin smiled agreeably.

“Bye.”

**. . .**

A jean skirt, a white blouse, black boots with thin heels; If that didn’t tell Levi she was hot for him, Armin wasn’t sure what would. 

Climbing out of his car, she looked upon the large house of her dreams.

“It’s so beaut—“ Armin paused upon noticing a flag being flown upon a pole, some ways in front of the house. The red background, blue cross, and white stars were faded, as If weather worn. “Southern Cross,” Armin stated.

“Yeah. You gonna flip out and call me racist?” Levi inquired, as he set his hand on his hip. Armin glanced to him.

“Well, that—“ Armin began, but Levi interrupted her.

“Cuz I can tell you now, if you have a problem with that flag, you can take your ignorant, uneducated ass off my lawn.” Levi pointed to the street for emphasis.

“I was just going to ask why you fly it.” Armin said honestly.

“Rebel. Pride. Freedom.” Levi replied simply.

“Okay, then.” Armin smiled and turned her head to the flag again. “How long have you owned it?”

“It was here long before I was. The previous family, the original family, insists the flag is one of the first ones made.” Levi told her, since she seemed interested in it. Armin’s blue eyes lit up at that information.

“An original?” Armin started to shift from foot to foot. “Show me! You _have_ to show me!” Armin couldn’t contain her excitement at the prospect of touching something from history. Levi scoffed, but found that he couldn’t resist her big eyes, so he brought the flag down for her to touch. Armin spread the flag out on the ground and looked over it, with sheer delight in her eyes.

“I really think it is an original!” Armin practically squealed after inspecting the flag that had rips and tears from its years of being broadcast to the world. “This is amazing! You have to fly it!” Armin picked the flag up and gave it back to Levi.

“Sure.” Levi shrugged and put the flag back on the pole so it could reign over the tolerant south. “You really aren’t mad though?” Levi still had a hard time believing that Armin wasn’t a complete idiot.

“No. Why would I be? The Civil War was never fought over, nor for slavery. It was fought over money, state rights, and culture differences.” Armin said as she followed Levi towards the house. “The black people fought right alongside the white people, and they were proud to fight for that flag.”

“Don’t tell them that,” Levi snickered.

“It’s true though. Over eighty percent of confederate soldiers didn’t own slaves. And, the South fully intended to free the slaves, long before the war even started. There’s also the interesting fact that the South freed their slaves before the North did.” Armin explained, knowing history.

“Huh.” Levi mused as he unlocked the front door and opened it.

“Did you know that the family that owned the most black slaves were black themselves?” Armin piped up, to add on to her earlier words. Levi snickered loudly. If that wasn’t irony, he didn’t know what was.

“Good to know.” Levi said, and gestured to the chaise lounge. “Make yourself comfortable.”

“It’s actually bothersome you thought I would be stupid enough to think the flag was racist. I mean, how dumb do you have to be to think that?” Armin laughed, thinking the mere preposterous idea funny.

“Yeah, people would have to be stupider than shit to think that.” Levi sad down on the couch, next to her. “I was in the city most of my life, though, and these white democrats who have never once been to the South have these entire rants about how the flag is racist. They’ve never even spoken to a Southerner though. They just assume there’s a racial problem when there isn’t one.” Levi explained as he propped his arms up on the back of the couch.

“Oh. What a shame. Aren’t democrats the atheist science seekers? I sort of thought they weren’t stupid. I mean, I thought they would be open minded enough to at least get their facts straight.” Armin frowned, setting her hands on her lap.

“No. Those people that claim the flag is racist are terribly stupid and ignorant to history.” Levi stated, lifting one leg over the other one.

“Well, are you an atheist?” Armin asked, as she looked Levi over. The man was rugged and rough, with a knack for wearing dark clothes. He couldn’t possibly be anything but an atheist, right?

Levi opened his mouth to respond, than quickly closed it.

“I am not vain enough to think I know what or who is beyond the stars.” Levi replied as best as he could.

“Good point. I believe there is a God, but I also know that science is very important in our life and can explain a lot. I also know magic exists.” Armin said, explaining her beliefs to be fair.

“You don’t strike me as a chick of God. You seem more like a science girl.” Levi commented.

“What? I’m too pretty to be a lady of science.” Armin scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest in mock offense.

“Oh, you’re right. My mistake.” Levi sniggered.

“No, I really am interested in science too.” Armin leaned against Levi’s shoulder, content to be here.

Bandit strode into the room and plopped himself down in front of them and wagged his tail. Armin reached her hand out and pet the dogs head.

“We’re not moving too fast, are we?” Armin inquired, worried about her reputation as a lady.

“Nah. But, I’ve never dated your type before.” Levi confessed, intriguing Armin.

“My type?” Armin asked, focusing her attention on him again.

“You’re not a slut. Actually, you’re a bit of a prude but that’s sort of…” Levi trailed off, unable to find the right word.

“Prude? Forgive me I have morals and self respect.” Armin scoffed again and lifted one leg over the other. “I have American pride too. Do you?”

“Some.” Levi replied, slinking one arm casually around Armin’s shoulders.

“Me too. Cuz—“ Armin sat up straight, “—If you said no, I’d have left.” Armin told him.

“French comes first, I suppose.” Levi said.

A French man. Armin didn’t know how Levi could possibly be hotter.

“That’s okay. I can share your French pride if you keep some pride for America.” Armin stated, glad they were so similar. “I’ve met quite a few people that have no American pride. I really want to tell them too—“

“Get the fuck out?” Levi suggested, making Armin laugh.

“Yes!” Armin smiled. “Just—if you can’t find pride for the country you live in, it’s time to move. _Seriously._ ” Armin stood up, and turned to face him. “Actually, speaking of which, I heard there to be a Belle Float soon. I wanted to enter it. Would you—“ Armin began, but Levi stood up and placed a finger over her lips.

“Come with me to it.” Levi offered, like a gentleman.

“I will.” Armin smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

“It’s a date than.”


	8. Floating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Armin make their relationship official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. What you see here was wrote months ago. I just copied and pasted everything. If something don't make sense I apologize. The ending is also just a sentence or so but that's cuz I'm done with writing AoT fanfics. I'm out. I got no one to inspire me after all, and more than that, I need to get my life together. -goes to write Fire Emblem fanfics- >.>;

**Backwoods Romance**

**Chapter 8**

The Belle Float had been magical, and colorful—everything Armin had wanted in a date and Levi had been dashing. Eren and Mikasa had seemed to have fun as well—it was a great day. Armin and Levi even ran into Reiner at one point, who certainly had something clever to say. 

“We both know you can play men like instruments so why have the fiddle—“ Reiner had gestured to Levi—“When you can have the Stradivarius?” Reiner had motioned to himself. Armin had flushed while Levi puffed out like a peacock right alongside Eren. Mikasa had diffused the situation.

The next day, Armin was pleased that Levi wanted to hang out with her. They spent the entire day together, much to her glee.

“You…really think I’m…cute?” Armin blushed as she twirled her blonde strands around her index finger, with the intention to shyly flirt. “I do,” Levi confessed, noticing how the moonlight illuminated her delicate features. Armin was beautiful, with glossy pink lips, light blue eyeliner framing her eyes and long, dark eyelashes framing her sky blue hues he fell for that night in the Sunflower field.

It was obvious, from how bashful Armin could be, she didn’t fully realize just how pretty she was. Levi did, however, and he was determined to make her his. There were so many things he had missed out on in life, and she wasn’t going to be another _wish I had_ if he could help it. He grabbed her soft hand, as he leaned towards her with half-lidded eyes. Armin realized he was going to kiss her. Quickly, she tried to think of any reason this shouldn’t happen.

Full moon? Check. Stars? Check. Vibrant wildflowers? Check.

This was about as nice as Armin could ask for, so she closed her eyes and let their lips touch. Levi slid his tongue into the girl’s mouth and explored the warm cavern, not surprised when he tasted remnants of cherry coke. Armin’s face flushed red, but she didn’t complain as she eagerly returned the kiss, following his lead. It was slow, and experimental, but full of the budding passion within the both of them.

Thrill spread through her body, right down to her toes that she curled, as he brushed his fingers against her bare right leg, that was pleasantly smooth to the touch. Armin flicked her own tongue into Levi’s mouth, tasting minty ash, and tried not to laugh.

“What?” Levi rose an eyebrow as she pulled away, giggling. “Did you think a mint would cover the taste of ash?” Armin shook her head, knowing that at least Levi had tried to make his mouth desirable. “Hush,” Levi muttered, and captured her mouth against his again. Armin gave in despite the ash, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Levi stroked his knuckles against the side of her neck, igniting a tingle within her body, something evident by the way she shuddered.

Slowly, Levi slid one hand under her white blouse, feeling her sensual hourglass figure. He slid his fingers around her back, and fumbled with the bra. Armin just smiled to herself, knowing that he wouldn’t get the bra off without—well, damn, he got it unhooked, and with one hand. That same hand slid back around to the front of Armin’s body, tracing the ribs with interest before fondling her breast. Armin squirmed with excitement, as her heart pumped harder with the knowledge that Levi was touching her, and he seemed like an expert on sex for he wasn’t missing a beat.

“Mmm!” Armin let out a small noise of surprise as he gently squeezed her perky breasts, just massaging them for a few moments before he pulled away from her lips to kiss her neck. She tilted her head to the side, letting her blonde hair fall against her shoulders as she reveled in the sweet kisses that trailed along her collarbone. Each feather kiss made her light-headed.

Damn, Eren would fucking kill Levi if he knew what was going on right now. It was actually an exciting thought to Armin, and with some horror, she felt herself become wet as Levi’s tongue flicked along the side of her earlobe. She shifted her legs nervously, wondering what Levi would think about the natural slime. Levi seemed oblivious to her slight discomfort and licked the side of her neck.

“Ah,” Armin gasped, having not quite expected the surprising touch to make her quiver. Levi just smirked to himself and began to suck on her neck, while his thumbs made light circles just outside of her areola’s, only to slowly work their way on to them, and then finally, rub the nipples. “Nn…” Armin kept her eyes shut against the exhilarating assault on her body. Never had someone touched her so intimately, and skillfully. One of Levi’s hands trailed under her skirt, and below the panties, to touch the warm, hidden flesh. “Oh,” Armin grabbed his wrist. “W-wait,” She pleaded, her face cerise. “I…” Armin sputtered, desperate to come up with something to say, but she had nothing.

“Nervous?” Levi asked as he pulled his hand into view, letting the moonlight illuminate the liquid on his fingers. “Oh God!” Armin buried her face behind her hands, completely embarrassed. “It’s a good thing,” Levi tried to say, but Armin shook her head left and right, violently rejecting his comment. “You don’t stink,” Levi promised, but Armin refused to budge as she trembled. “…There’s nothing wrong with it.” Levi said as he brushed some of her silken strands behind her ear.

Ever so slowly, Armin peeked out at Levi. Knowing he was getting somewhere, Levi felt confident their activities would continue. “Did…you wipe your hand off on my hair?” Armin asked, as she lowered her hands. Levi glanced at his hand, and realized he had. “Yes,” Levi admitted, and knew for almost certainty that he was going to be left blue balled. “It does make your hair shine in the starlight,” Levi tried one last thing to keep the mood going.

Sucking in a breath, Armin reminded herself that this was natural. “You won’t tell anyone about this, right?” Armin flicked her eyes up to meet Levi’s in a silent plea. “No, I want you to myself,” Levi promised, and was relieved when Armin initiated a kiss, in an attempt to restore the romance. Figuring he had the go ahead, Levi slid his hand back under Armin’s clothes, and smoothed his fingers over the soft flesh. He really appreciated the fact that she shaved recently, because trying to fight through a sharp, wiry forest was not his idea of a good time.

Levi could already tell, just from touch alone, she didn’t have a big clit, which was another charming feature, for he didn’t care to look at a hotdog. No, it was mostly nestled under the labia, that he stroked, curiously, in delicate circles. Armin’s breath hitched in her throat as the tingles of bliss continued to create knots in her stomach, while his fingers continued to round her shaft, labia, and clitoral hood at once, in slow, deliberate motions. She bit down on her bottom lip as she felt a noise vibrate in her throat.

“Don’t hide it,” Levi murmured, wanting to hear her voice, and to see if he was doing anything for her. Reluctantly, Armin let out a small moan, though more soon followed as he massaged her in ways she couldn’t have dreamed about before. When his index finger rubbed feather-light circles on her clit, her body involuntarily spasmed with her first orgasm, that sent blinding white ecstasy through her virgin body. “What a moan,” Levi teased her shamelessly, before leaning in to kiss her. Armin’s body trembled with the after-waves of pleasure, so she rather numbly kissed him back.

“Your fingers are wet…” Armin muttered with a pout, thinking it sort of gross. “As they should be,” Levi said, and pushed his index finger into her entrance, and felt around for the rippled, and spongy texture that would bring her further pleasure. Upon finding it, he started to rub it. “Ah!” Armin jumped at the unexpected pleasure, not having any idea what Levi was touching, but damn, it made those butterflies come right back to her stomach.

“Again? Armin asked with confusion, having thought that she should do something to him, for one glance at his black jeans told her he was quite hard. “No, I’m just warming you up,” Levi replied, and rubbed the spot a few more times before pressing the finger in deeper, and wiggled it around. Armin groaned, feeling a little uncomfortable sitting upright, so she slowly lowered herself on to her elbows, against the blanket Levi had laid down for them, to ideally lay in the back of the truck, as they were now.

“If it hurts, let me know,” Levi told her, before pushing a second finger into her moist entrance. There was no need for lubricant, because she was rather wet on her own, which allowed him to scissor his fingers easily, to stretch her. Once more, Levi kissed her, and added a third finger. She shifted her leg slightly, starting to feel pain, especially as he tried coaxing the walls to stretch, but she didn’t complain until a fourth finger made its way into her. “It…kind of hurts,” Armin spoke up, but shut up quickly when Levi made it a point to fondle the rippled, spongy part of her, while his thumb rubbed the clit again. Levi even started to suck on her neck once again, something that didn’t fail to make her wet. She let out soft moans, much more comfortable now than before.

Multitasking, Levi used his other hand to unzip his pants, unbutton them, and pull his hardened flesh out. He pulled his hands out of her, wiped the wetness on to his own cock, and spread her lovely legs aside, and met no resistance from her. The fingers easily pulled Armin’s lacey, blue thong off her thighs, and saw the white body. Armin blushed at the sight but was glad when he set them aside and leaned in to kiss her. He pulled her skirt up, just enough for himself to slide under, not wanting to remove her clothes in case cops came about. It didn’t matter how old she was, for if they were caught, the cops would surely harass them for having sex in a public place, despite no one else seeming to be around. Levi grabbed her thighs, and tried to push himself in, but found that was going to be difficult.

“I don’t know if I can do this without hurting you,” Levi stated with honesty. She was so tight, even after being stretched out and lubricated, that, he worried he wouldn’t be able to be one with her. “Well…it hurts the first time anyways, doesn’t it? Maybe you’re supposed to shove in,” Armin reasoned, and realized she didn’t get to see his manhood. Maybe he really was big? That was a concern to her. “I’ll try not to hurt you,” Levi said, which was the answer Armin was looking for.

She tried to relax her body, but when he pushed again, the pressure was painful. “Ow!” Armin mutteredwith pain, clenching her hands into fists the further he pushed. A _pop_ sounded just as she cried out again. Levi realized she really was a virgin, though, not that he had doubted that fact, it was just…any other girl he had been with, had been anything but virgins.

Here Armin was, honestly pure. The thought alone made him hard.

“Are you okay?” Levi asked with concern in his voice as he brushed a tear from her face. “That…that was the hymen, right?” Armin inquired in response. “Yes.” Levi was sure he had just broken that, and, he was even more sure she was bleeding from it, which was a common occurrence. “Then…it shouldn’t hurt as much now,” Armin said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, trusting him.

Levi simply nodded, and tried to push further into her, but when he met more resistance, he changed his angle and was able to then travel deeper into her. “Does it really hurt?” Levi asked, noticing the way her face was scrunched up with pain. “Don’t stop…” Armin honestly hadn’t expected sex to hurt like this, but Levi had been kind enough to give her pleasure, so if she had to grit her teeth to give him pleasure, she wouldn’t complain.

“I don’t know, Armin, you— “ Levi started to pull out of Armin, but the girl spoke over him. “Please, Levi. I want this.” Armin tried encouraging him, wanting him to have titillation. Levi knew Armin wasn’t as fine as she was trying to play off, but he buried himself into her anyways, at her request. Once inside, he planted a kiss on her lips, to try to get her to focus on something other than the bludgeon in her.

Armin gave into the kiss, glad for the distraction, and was more pleased when he started to fondle her breasts again and suck on her neck. It was the little touches that made her hot. “What if you move your hips?” Levi suggested, wanting Armin to experience pleasure too. "I...I can try,” Armin knew it was worth a shot, and very slowly, she started to shift her hips. At first, it only sparked the pain, but when she rolled her hips again, she felt that elusive desire ignite within her. “Do it again,” Levi encouraged her, and upon command, she did again, and again, wanting to feel pleasure. He watched her breasts roll with the action as she moved, knowing she was becoming interested in seeking jubilation.

“Keep doing that,” Levi told her, and pulled out a little, before pushing back in. Armin gasped, having not expected the motion, but continued to roll her hips, in time with his thrusts. Levi made sure his dick rubbed against the spongy wall, knowing he could make her cum if he focused his attention there, at that angle. Armin was glad for it too, because the first few pushes really hurt. However the repetitive squish noise was embarrassing as hell, something caused by Levi’s cock moving the slime around.

“Oh…Levi…” Armin moaned, as he found a speed, and angle they both liked, and was using it to his advantage. “Mmm….” Levi’s own moan caught the girl off guard, but to show her appreciation, she nuzzled his neck with her pudgy nose, he liked so much. “Again,” Armin murmured, wanting to hear him moan too. He scoffed, but after another thrust, he gave in to her whim and moaned, as the ecstasy burst forth from his penis, as he thrust deeply into her, burying himself to the hilt. Euphoria displayed itself on Levi’s face, as his deep, alluring voice filled Armin’s ears. As the fading erection spasmed, it rubbed Armin the right way, enough for her to orgasm too. Their bodies trembled as a light coat of sweat shined in the starlight from above. Their chest rose and fell, as they panted, trying to catch their breath. Levi leaned down and kissed Armin, a smile on his face. “You’re…smiling,” Armin poked Levi’s cheek, teasing him.

“Hm…yeah…” Levi wasn’t going to deny it. Armin’s body had felt absolutely wonderful.

Levi pulled himself out of her and laid down next to her. Armin sat up a little, and looked around for a napkin. She found one and dabbed it against her entrance, where sperm was trickling out.

“Don’t wanna stay dirty?” Levi teased her. “I’ve never liked feeling something come out of there. It’s gross.” Armin replied, before laying down next to him. She set her head on his chest and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs.

Some pleasure had been received, towards the end of the sexual act but Armin couldn’t say the experience had been pleasurable as a whole. It had hurt. That was her overall thought, even now. She couldn’t say it was a bad experience though. She was happy that Levi had fun, and that their relationship had gotten to this level. Sex was an important milestone in any new relationship.

“Hey. Just because I took your virginity doesn’t mean you’re going to end up one of them clingy girls, are you? I can’t stand clingy chicks.” Levi spoke up, voicing some of his concerns. Armin shook her head. “No. I’m not like that.” Armin reassured him. “Good. I’m telling you now, if you become clingy, it’s over.” Levi warned her. Armin just smiled. “If you cheat on me, it’s over.” Armin stated, just as casually as he had warned her. “I won’t cheat on you if you let me have sex with you.” Levi assured her.

“Okay. It’s a deal.” Armin said, deciding that if sex would keep him happy, and with her, she could put up with a bit of pain. “Do you…do you want to do it again?” Armin asked, unsure if he was satisfied. “Mm…I think I could.” Levi crawled over her, as he began to kiss her.

Relationships were a give and take scenario, so Armin had no problem spreading her legs for him, even though she knew it was going to hurt. Levi slid her skirt up and guided his cock to her vagina. Armin closed her eyes against the oncoming pain as he began to push into her.

“Fuck, I was just in here. Shouldn’t you be loose?” Levi muttered as he struggled to squeeze inside of her warm hole. Armin blushed, knowing if her being tight was what made him happy, she’d take it as a compliment. “You…like me this way?” Armin wanted to confirm his happiness. “Fuck yeah. Han—I mean, I like this.” Levi said, and buried himself within her. He started a slow thrusting rhythm, and grabbed her hips. Armin wrapped her arms around his neck and focused on how thrilled he was.

Levi really liked this, that was what was important to her. It didn’t matter that she was in pain. It was bearable especially because of his reactions. The noises he made, coupled with the facial expressions made Armin feel lucky. Besides, sex was normal. It just so happened to hurt, but when Armin thought about how the inner walls were being stretched, it only made sense to her that the alternative pleasure wasn’t likely. Levi kissed her neck and continued his thrusts until he felt himself orgasm inside of her.

Stars were seen. Once they cleared, he realized she hadn’t seemed to get anything out of this.

“Did you like it?” Levi had to ask. Armin nodded. “Yeah…I mean…it hurts…but it’s supposed to so I don’t mind.” Armin said with a reassuring smile and leaned up to nuzzle his neck. “Hurt?” Levi furrowed his eyebrows together. No girl had said that before. “Yeah. I think it’s because I was a virgin?” Armin suggested. “You should have said something.” Levi said and started to rub the nub between her legs. “If I was worried about it, I would have said som—“ Armin paused in her sentence as she felt that earlier pleasure return.

This was something she did like. Levi touching her there, in that way. After a few moments, Levi felt her body contract just before feeling wetness coat his dick. Armin let out a small noise of appreciation and kissed him.

“I like that.” Armin smiled. “Good.” They had both gotten what they wanted. Levi stood up and dressed, knowing it was time to take her home. “Can you walk?” Levi asked, as she cleaned herself with a napkin before dressing herself. “I think so.” Armin said and slid off the tailgate of the truck. The moment her shoes touched the ground, she felt the unsteadiness of her legs so she settled back onto the tailgate.

“I’ll help you.” Levi said and lifted her up. Armin smiled and let him carry her around the truck. Levi opened the passenger side door and set her inside. Armin closed the door and buckled herself in. Levi walked around the car to the drivers side and climbed in. Levi buckled himself in before starting the car up.

“I am glad we did that.” Armin said, her hands on her lap. “It hurt you.” Levi said, not sure how true her statement was. “I’m still happy.” Armin assured him. “If I didn’t want it, I would have told you. I promise.” Armin added and turned the radio on.

“Well, I’ve only been with Hanji before and that wasn’t a pleasant experience.” Levi spoke up.

“Hanji?” Armin looked up at him with interest. Any story he told gave her insight to him.

“Yeah. She wasn’t tight, wasn’t shaved, and never had a problem with pain.” Levi explained.

"Oh. I'm glad I'm your fancy." Armin smiled, and kissed his cheek.

**. . .**

“You sure they think you’re at the library?” Levi inquired, as he parked the truck. “Yeah, we’re fine,” Armin promised, and leaned over in her seat to kiss Levi’s cheek. “Mmm…good,” Levi mused as he stroked her bare thigh, and knee. “I assume you dress that way to get my attention?” Levi was referring to the short blue denim skirt, white, low cut blouse, and the black vest that helped to push her breasts up to form cleavage. Armin blushed at the accusation and nodded shyly. “Y-yeah…I…uh…” She gestured with her thumb to the backseat of the truck. “Not outside?” Levi asked, a little surprised that she didn’t want to be near the crystal clear lake, and stars.

She shook her head and unbuckled herself, before climbing into the backseat. Levi’s lips parted as he tried to figure out whether Armin really just waved her butt in his face or not. “Come on,” Armin called to him, one leg curled up on the seat, the other resting against the floor. Swallowing, Levi unbuckled himself and shut the truck off before climbing to the back seat, where he set his knees on each side of hers.

“Please be gentle,” Armin said, knowing the first night had been painful. “I wouldn’t hurt you,” Levi promised, and kissed her passionately. Armin moaned into the kiss, and felt him slide his hands under her shirt, and unhook the bra. He fondled her breasts, in the same way he had the first night, and the way he sucked on her neck made her see the stars. 

There was affection in every touch and it all made her heart melt, while her body cried out, wanting to be one with him. Her lacey, white thong with a blue bow was pulled off of her body, and dropped to the ground. She knew she wouldn’t be undressed this time, and nor would he, which kept some of the mystery alive, as he laid her down and slid between her legs. His efforts went to pleasuring her, the same as the first night, and then he stretched her out, knowing she was going to be damn tight. The thought alone made his penis twitch with eagerness as he readied it against her entrance. Her fingers dug into the back of the seat as he pushed himself into her wet body.

The all too familiar pain returned, just like the first night. Armin was assured to know this was normal. The pain would disappear once she was used to his body. Levi remembered he had to angle himself in certain ways, just to be able to successfully bury himself within her.

“It hurts again,” Levi noticed, but Armin shook her head, just as she originally had. “I’m okay,” Armin promised, knowing she would be. The first time she really had been scared that the pain wouldn’t end, but now she knew it would, and she was willing to bare with the pain for the glorious outcome. “I researched it. The books say I just have to get used to your body.” Armin explained, knowing he didn’t want to hurt her. “I suppose you’re just doing this for me, then.” Levi said, contemplating whether he should back out.

“No, I’m doing this for us.” Armin assured Levi. “It just so happens sex is like a pill. It can be euphoric but cause painful side effects.” Armin said, which didn’t make Levi feel better. “It’s okay, really.” Armin added, knowing Levi was hesitant on what the right thing to do was. Levi lifted Armin’s right leg up, and finished burying himself into her. “Ah!” Armin gasped as her leg was lifted up, while her face turned cherry, but she didn’t protest the action.

“You smell wonderful,” Levi murmured, inhaling the fresh apricot scent on Armin’s neck. “You too,” Armin replied, kissing Levi’s neck to inhale the English Leather. She rolled her hips when he would pull out, something that gave her the greatest tingling sensation, when the hard head would brush against the spongy flesh within her. Levi plunged into her, making sure to brush against that spot, and moaned as the wet friction gave him indescribable shock waves. Armin tilted her head back and moaned, holding on to the seat tighter as their bodies rocked together. Only for Levi would she allow herself to moan like this.

Here she was supposed to be studying, safely, at the library, where her friends thought she was safe, and yet, here she actually was, having sex with Levi. His warm cock continued to bury itself into her, and she started to become impatient, wanting that sweet release. “Mmm….faster,” Armin murmured, her breasts bouncing gently each time he thrust into her. Levi dove down to kiss her, as he quickened his pace, pumping in, and out of her. She released just before his own dick twitched with orgasm, that filled her petite body.

**. . .**

“They’re on a date, I promise we have time,” Armin said, as she pulled Levi into her bedroom, and laid back against her bed. “Alright,” Levi shrugged his black jacket off, pulled his shoes off, and joined her on the bed, spreading her legs and went right for the thong, pulling it off. “

Polka dots?” Levi teased Armin, whose face flushed red.

“W-well, I thought they were cute,” Armin murmured, and let him lift the light blue dress up, with white ruffles up, enough for himself to have access to her. He unbuttoned his leather pants, pulled the zipper down, and reached into the nightstand, pulling lubricant out, that he knew she got specially for this. Levi twisted the cap, poured some on his hand, and rubbed it against his erection, then set the container down before he thrust into her. Armin moaned, grabbing the bedsheets tightly, knowing he completed her. They really were made for each other, it seemed, especially how nicely they fit together in times like these. 

“You’re beautiful,” Levi complimented her, before he kissed her. There was never a shortage of kisses, which Armin was glad for, because next to sexual intercourse, they were something she thrived on. “

Really?” Armin couldn’t help but to sound vulnerable, for she didn’t truly believe she was pretty. Then again, Levi was hot, so, arguably, he needed a hot woman next to his side, right? Regardless, Armin had been told most of her life she was anything but cute, so Levi trying to change her opinion of herself would take time. Levi plunged into her, thrilled to feel her warm, wet cavern. It really was more enticing than anyone else he had been with. Armin was one of a kind, and he wasn’t going to upset her. Whatever she wanted, it would be hers, this magnificent woman. Their bodies rocked together as if they were one, and within minutes, they found their euphoria, and panted, laying next to each other as they tried to catch their breath.

Later;

“Can we do it again? Out here?” Armin asked with curiosity, as Levi stepped into the room, with two glasses of hot chocolate, one he was currently sipping on. He practically spit it out.

“You think that’s okay? The couch, I mean.” Levi gestured to it before handing Armin the other cup.

“Why not? If we get anything on it, I’ll clean it,” She promised, and took a long sip of the drink. “You’re not concerned, hmm?” Levi took a slow drink, musing over the thought. “If you’re ready to go again, sure.” Levi set the cup on the coffee table and sat down. Armin set her own cup down, and curled one leg on to the couch as she faced him and grabbed his hands in hers. “Can we do something different?” Armin questioned as she shifted closer. “Like what?” Levi rose an eyebrow at her. “Uhm…I want to take our clothes off, for starters,” Armin responded. She had been too shy to take her clothes all the way off before, and they had been so eager that they hadn’t had time to mess with pulling clothes off each other, but now? Yes. She wanted to see his everything.

“Sure,” Levi pulled his black shirt off, before standing up to strip the rest off of himself. Armin bit her bottom lip with need as she took in Levi’s lithe, but muscled body eagerly. He was every bit as hot as she had hoped, and clean-shaven.

She stood up to pounce on him, but he held a hand up.

“Your turn,” Levi gestured to the dress, and suddenly Armin felt self conscious, despite all of the sex they had had.

“Uhm…okay…” Armin fidgeted with the dress, and pulled it over her head and let it drop to the ground, before she smoothed out her hair. She wasn’t wearing undergarments, considering Levi had taken them off earlier in the night, so she was left just as naked as Levi, and just as shaven.

“And you’re shy?” Levi scoffed, unable to believe that Armin didn’t see how gorgeous she was. Armin shifted shyly from foot to foot. “Well…I just…” Armin shrugged, trying to be modest. “Shut up and get on the couch,” Levi said, done with Armin’s bullshit of doubting herself. He sat down, already hard. Armin blushed and decided to show him what she wanted instead of just asking for it. Lifting one leg over Levi, she clamped her hands down on his shoulders to keep her balance, while her other foot stayed on the ground.

“What’re you doing?” Levi inquired, though he had a pretty good idea of where she was going with this, especially when she rubbed herself against the tip of the penis. “I want us to be level with each other,” Armin confessed, in a way Levi was sure was supposed to be some romantic mumbo jumbo. “Okay,” Levi wasn’t going to complain, considering he got to see her naked body, and she was going to have sex with him. Seriously, he couldn’t whine if he tried, and the fact that she was lowering herself on to him? Fuck, that was a woman. She even kissed and sucked on his neck, and made the damn cutest noises as she grinded against him. If sex could send messages, Levi was sure she was trying to tell him that he was hers.

“You’re so hot,” Levi smirked as he rested one arm on the back of the couch, while the left was holding on to Armin’s hip, to help her balance and stay in place. The whole way she moved was sensual, making him harder than fuck as he watched her sway, and rock her body, obviously seeking pleasure. Levi rocked his own hips into her, not even caring that there was a lack of thrusting. No, she was doing just fine on her own, for the both of them. When she did push herself up, and down, Levi really thought she might be a Goddess. “You’re perfect,” He murmured, as with one hand, he traced her smooth curves, and pushed her down, against the couch and rammed himself into her, wanting to remind her who was in charge. Armin gasped with surprise, especially as he grabbed both of her ankles and pulled her legs over his shoulders. He placed one hand on the couch to steady himself, while the other rested on her hip. Levi affectionately kissed her before he wrapped his warm lips over her brown nipple, and tenderly began to suck on it. Armin nearly screamed from the surprising pleasure the swirling of his tongue brought to such a delicate place on her body. Levi smirked against her skin as he continued to thrust into her. It only took a few plunges for them to climax together.

“What the fuck!” A familiar voice screamed from the doorway, interrupting Armin’s euphoric high. Armin paled as she saw Eren and Mikasa standing in the doorway. “You motherfucker!!!!!!” Eren’s enraged voice echoed off the wall as he charged into the house, and ripped Levi off of Armin, who yelped with pain as she felt something rip inside of her. Adrenaline made her forget about it as she scrambled off the couch and splayed her body over Levi’s, so Eren couldn’t quite kick him like he wanted to.

“Stop it, Eren! Don’t hurt him!” Armin pleaded, as Mikasa shut the door, knowing the neighbors didn’t need to see this. “Damn it! I’ll just get the shotgun,” Eren grumbled and went to the closet. Armin slid off of Levi to let him pull his pants on. “Call me,” Armin told Levi, who paused in his effort to flee the house when he noticed crimson liquid on Armin’s thighs. “Fuck, did I do that?” Levi’s voice was full of concern as he knelt down. “What?” Armin looked down and realized she was bleeding. “No----“ The click of a gun sounded in their ears, coupled with the barking of the dogs as they greeted the duo.

“Go,” Armin gave Levi a push, not wanting him to get hurt because Eren wouldn’t stop to listen. Levi still wasn’t sure whether Armin was hurt because of him, or because of Eren ripping them away from each other, but he knew that the brunette was seriously about to shoot him, so he jumped and rolled to the door, opening it and was smart enough to shift against the wall of the house, narrowly dodging a bullet that otherwise would have impaled his skull. Levi jumped over the railing and ziz-zagged to the truck and fished the keys out from his pocket and got in. His haste had been somewhat unneeded, for Mikasa had taken the gun away from Eren as soon as the first shot was fired, but one couldn’t be too safe.

“Who the hell was that!” Eren rounded on Armin, despite how naked she was. “Eren, calm down! That---“ Armin started in an attempt to calm the situation, but Eren didn’t let up. “Why the hell would you let that guy slobber all over you?” Eren asked in an accusing tone. Armin parted her lips, as she tried to come up with something to say, but Eren was on a roll. “He was fucking you like you’re some raunchy slut in a porno movie!!!!” Armin gasped with horror and recoiled as if she had been slapped. “Eren,” Mikasa tried, knowing they needed to get Armin’s side of the story. “The fuck! We didn’t raise you alongside us to be some slut, or abused bitch that likes it rough,” Eren gestured to the blood that was on Armin’s thighs. “You did that to me, Eren. Not him!” Armin twirled on her heels and stormed into the bathroom, where she locked the door and started the bathtub. She could hear Eren yelling, which was a good indication that Mikasa was trying to talk to him, but she drowned it out as she thought her recent actions over.

Unfortunately, the more she thought about her relationship with Levi, the more she begrudgingly realized that Eren had a point. Armin had jumped into sex rather quickly to begin with, and then had initiated most of the sexual incidents between her and Levi. In her defense, though, Levi was fucking hot, and she was sure that she wanted to continue being with him. Still, maybe she should lay off the sex some? But…it felt so good…

Armin decided to be honest with Eren, explain she was ready to be Levi' official girlfriend and maybe one day, wife.

For now, she'd recover and smooth things out with not just Levi but everyone.

**. . .**

“Damn it,” Levi cursed as he hit the steering wheel, knowing the truck had over-heated. “Well, there’s nothing to do now but wait,” Armin reasoned, and unbuckled herself, before clicking the button on Levi’s seatbelt too. “What are you doing?” Levi asked, but had his answer when Armin set her delicate hand on his dick. “Here?” Levi rose an eyebrow at her, but she just smiled shyly. “Why not? We have time, don’t we?” Armin mused, scooting closer to his body. “If you insist,” Levi shrugged and placed his lips over hers, while he reached into his hand and brought some lubricant out. Armin was surprisingly interested in sex, more than any other girlfriend Levi had had, which, for him, was nice, because with the outfits she wore, it just wouldn’t be fair if she withheld sex.

Despite being a city girl, Levi never would have guessed with her true Southern flare of outfits, and for some reason, the cute, conservative nature of them were hotter than mini skirts and bras that city girls liked to flaunt about. Levi had a horrifying thought that maybe part of his attraction to her might be that she would make a fine mother, what with her good sense and morals. He pushed that thought aside and opened the bottle as they kissed. Armin held her hand out, letting him pour the cool lotion on to her palm before she reached into his pants and started stroking him. He shuddered with anticipation at the touch, and set his hands on her hips as he brought her on to his lap. “Mm…what about the horn?” Armin wondered aloud as she pushed some of his dark strands out of his face. “We’re in the middle of no where,” Levi responded back, and slid his hands up her creamy white thighs, and pulled the blue thong down. She wiggled to help get the panties off, and then pulled his dick out.

“Don’t you want me to---“ Levi shut up fast as she started to rub herself against the head of his dick. “No…no. This is good,” Armin promised, as she set her hands on his shoulders. He kept his hands on her hips, and let her do the work, considering she wanted to. “Mikasa…watches the Kentucky Derby...as does Eren…they’ll see us,” Armin murmured, as she continued her motions against his erection. “Does that turn you on?” Levi asked, feeling how wet she was becoming. “S-sort of,” Armin admitted as she turned pink. “What a rebel,” Levi snickered, knowing her friends didn’t like him. “Do they know how often you initiate sex?” Armin shook her head, blushing harder. “They would be ashamed, but I like it,” Armin said, and rested her face against his neck as she reveled in the pleasure. “I can see that,” Levi commented. “They think I went on the college field trip,” Armin added, and slowly pushed herself on to him. Any come-back Levi might have mustered died in his throat and was replaced with a moan as he felt her warm, moist walls take his tip in. “This don’t hurt you?” Levi seriously wondered how being impaled by something could feel good. “No, it feels great when I do this,” Armin said and for emphasis, continued to grind against the cock. It took Levi a moment to realize she was stimulating her sweet spot.

“What a naughty girl, you found that spongy area?” Levi tsked, but Armin protested with a shake of her head. “No, you…found it…for me and I remember where…it is,” Armin replied, chasing away any thought of Levi’s that she might masturbate. Actually, if she did masturbate, she might not want as often as she did, so it was likely that she didn’t do that. “Hmm…you’re wonderful,” Levi stated, unable to believe that such a sunny girl was with him. The praise seemed to be what she needed to release, because as she let out a harmonious moan, he felt her liquid descend down the length of his dick, which would act as a damn good lubricant, on top of the one already rubbed in. “Are you going to let me cum too?” Levi teased her, as she rested against him, with heavy breaths, and a trembling body. “Mhm…” He heard her promise. “What do you want?” She inquired in a breathy voice.

Did she have to ask? “Be on top of me, just like that. Take me all in.” Levi told her, and even though he couldn’t see her face, he was sure she was blushing again, and frowning. “That sounds lewd,” She groaned. “It is,” Levi smirked. “Yuck,” Armin shook her head and Levi found himself laughing. Armin always insisted that she was a lady, and that she wouldn’t be spoken to like a slut, but here she was, constantly pouncing on his cock. What kind of lady did that? Not that Levi was complaining though. Armin was perfect, even with her prudish ways that contradicted what they were doing right now. “A lady would only have sex in bed,” Levi pointed out, but Armin just frowned at him. “I can call my friends to come pick me up,” She warned, not wanting her inconsistencies pointed out. “Continue,” Levi knew to back off.

Satisfied, Armin carefully pushed herself downwards, sliding on to him like they were a perfect fit. Levi shuddered as he felt himself be trapped by her heated walls, and knew he wouldn’t have this any other way. “I’m going to open your shirt,” Levi told her, and unfastened the gold buttons holding the two halves of the light blue shirt together, to reveal the lacey white bra underneath. He cupped her breasts in his hands and squeezed them gently, before unhooking the bra with one hand and lifted it up, so he could suck on her breast. Armin watched him with awe as she realized he was a pro at this, and moaned at the touch. It was exhilarating beyond belief to have such a hot, older man adore her body so much. The same body that had gotten her teased for years, and yet Levi admired it and treated it gently. Armin started to rock her hips against his, to stimulate both of them at the same time. For some reason, it felt better than the intimate thrusting motions, but when Armin did start to move up and down, with her knees against the seat, Levi thought he saw stars. The girl knew how to make his head spin, his heart quicken, and more importantly, how to make his dick throb with the insane need to spurt liquid out.

At the same time, Armin panted with Levi, their hearts beating hard and quick together, as they had the hottest sex yet, both figuratively and literally. The heat of the truck brought sweat to their bodies, but they were too interested in each other to care, as the almost senseless fucking continued. She wanted him, and he wanted her. They knew by now how to treat one-another, and it showed. There was no more nice-girl about it as Armin sucked on his neck, and shamelessly filled the car with melodious moans as her body experienced sweet pleasure. Euphoria came to Armin for a second time, as she grounded herself on him, and he, in response to her contracting walls, released into her with a few twitches of his own. Neither one moved for minutes, both just enjoying each other’s presence and the high coursing through their veins.

“We’re getting better at this,” Armin murmured, and flicked her gaze lazily to the road, where she noticed a car was in the distance. “Mm…I could put you in the backseat?” Levi suggested, knowing he wouldn’t mind one more ride. “No, a car is coming,” Armin said and pulled herself off of him and settled next to him. “Here,” Levi said and handed her a napkin. She blushed but knew she needed it, so with some humility, she reached her hand up under her white skirt and pressed the napkin against herself, so none of the escaping sperm would stain her skirt, nor the seat. “I’ll see if they’ll pull over,” Levi suggested as he fixed himself and got out of the car. Armin climbed out of the car as well but quickly regretted the decision when more sperm trickled down her thigh. She could grab the napkin again, but it was likely that the cum wasn’t done leaking out of her, so she’d just have to put up with it until the new truck passed them by. Well, she thought the truck would pass them by, but it actually stopped.

Armin walked around the car to stand at Levi’s side and grabbed his sleeve, just as two men got out of the truck. Casually, she rubbed her thighs together to smear the present cum before it could expose itself to the sunlight. “Oh, that’s Bertholdt and Reiner.” Armin smiled as she relaxed, knowing they were all friends. “Hello,” Bertholdt greeted them as Reiner walked around the running truck. “Hey guys,” Armin returned the nicety with a shy wave. “Car problems?” Reiner asked as he walked over, side by side with his friend. “Pft, no,” Levi scoffed. “Ahhh, so than you’re both lost too?” Reiner asked, and before Levi could protest, Armin nodded. “Well, I told him to go left, but he went right, where all the sun was and hence the truck over-heated,” Armin explained, knowing had they taken the shady shortcut, none of this would have happened. “Oh, I told Reiner the same thing,” Bertholdt laughed, but Reiner only rolled his eyes. “Are you guys thirsty? You look hot and dishelved,” Reiner noted their messy, sweaty appearance and looked to Levi who looked away, confirming his suspicion of what they might have been doing moments before. “We were planning to get a drink when we come into town,” Armin told him, but Reiner waved his hand to brush the statement off. “Nonsense. I have water-bottles in the back,” He said and walked around the truck.

“Uhm, Armin…” Bertholdt started, trying to find a nice way to say what he wanted to, without embarrassing the girl. “What?” Armin asked innocently. Levi noticed where Bertholdt glanced to and saw the undone bra was hanging loosely underneath the shirt. “You never re-hooked your bra,” Levi stated bluntly, just to watch the girl’s face turn crimson. “Levi!” Armin hit his shoulder and stalked to the passenger side of the truck where she knelt down behind the tire and fumbled with the bra to re-hook it. Reiner tossed two bottles to Levi, one right after the other. Levi caught both, just as Armin joined them, after smoothing her skirt and hair out. “Someone just got done being fucked,” Reiner commented. Armin’s lips parted with surprise. _How did he know_!? “Your panties are on the seat. They’re quite cute too, though I never pegged you as being one for bad boys.” Reiner continued, just as lewdly as before.

_You better do or say something about this or I won’t be having sex with you for awhile._

_You’re the one that didn’t slide your shit back on._

_Fine._

A chill went down Levi’s spine at the too-calm look Armin gave him before she looked away and folded her arms across her chest. 

_Shit_.

“Hey, Reiner,” Levi got the man’s attention and shoved the cold water bottles to Armin before throwing his fist against his face. “Don’t talk shit in Armin’s presence. She’s a lady.” Levi demanded, and hoped the show of bravado would make Armin cool down. “Ah, that’s one right-hook,” Reiner grumbled as he rubbed his cheek. “The lady does demand respect,” Bertholdt laughed. “I’m sorry, Armin. I didn’t realize ladies fucked in a car,” Reiner rubbed the back of his neck, as he attempted to apologize and be rude at the same time. Armin frowned, and again looked to Levi. “Let’s go,” She was done being insulted.

“Wait,” Reiner told them and held a hand out. “We have a pretty sweet get-up at the hotel if you want to join us,” He offered. “No thanks,” Armin replied curtly and opened the car door. Levi popped the hood open, and brought out his handkerchief to twist the radiator cap off. While Levi worked on the car, Armin sat in the car and folded one leg over the other, with her arms crossed. It wasn’t okay that other people knew about their private moments. Finally, Levi got back in the car and was able to start it up.

“At least they drove off,” Armin said, and was surprised when Levi turned the car around to go back a mile, to take the shady route Armin had pointed out awhile ago. “They were just fucking with you,” Levi told her, but she didn’t dismiss her posture that spelled out she was still unhappy with what happened. Armin leaned her head against the back of the seat and stared out the window at the passing greenery. “I’m sorry, okay?” Levi finally said, wanting the loud silence to end. Armin closed her eyes as she let out a breathy sigh. “I just…I don’t want Eren or Mikasa to know…and he’s right…ladies don’t have sex in a car,” Armin let her shoulders slump a little. “Fuck the statistics. I’d make you my bri—“

“HORSE!” Armin screamed and pointed at the large creature standing in the middle of the road. “Shit!” Levi swerved the car to avoid the collision. Armin let out a breath of relief and ran a hand through her blonde strands as the car returned safely to the road. “Maybe you should keep both hands on the steering wheel?” Armin suggested dryly. “Psh. Maybe horses shouldn’t linger in the middle of roads,” Levi countered, igniting a small chuckle from Armin. Armin grabbed the map and resumed giving directions to Levi who didn’t hesitate to take them this time. Both occasionally sipped at the water given to them by Reiner.

When night fell, Levi looked to Armin. “Do you want to get a room at an inn?” Levi asked, but Armin shook her head, knowing that a hotel would require identification and a credit card that could be traced. “Why don’t we just sleep in the truck?” Armin suggested, not thinking of the dangers that could bring. “I suppose we could,” Levi shrugged, knowing he was the scariest thing in the forest.

Pulling the car to the side of the road, Levi shut the engine off and climbed into the backseat. Armin followed and sat on top of him. She started to play with his shirt, and he realized what was on her mind. “Just once,” Armin promised, as she hunched over to kiss him. Levi tangled his hands into her hair and returned the passionate kiss. For a second time that day, they had sex. Once both had reached their euphoric peaks, they fell asleep in each-other’s arms.

In the morning, Armin woke first to the sound of tapping against the window. “Nnngh…” Armin rubbed sleepily at her eyes, and carefully sat up, feeling stiff, and sore. As nice as it had been to sleep with Levi, there hadn’t been many ways she could sleep, and her body reminded her of that with one throb after the other with each movement she made. “Ma’am, are you okay?” The male voice repeated, as his hand rapped against the window again. Armin shifted on top of Levi and unlocked the car, before groggily sliding out of the car, with her skirt riding up just enough to expose milky white thighs. “You okay?” He parroted. “Are you being held hostage?” It was this moment that Levi started to stir.

The bright morning sun momentarily blinded Armin but she was pretty sure that a cop was speaking. “Have you been hurt?” The questions just didn’t seem to end. “Huh? No…” Armin rubbed at her eyes again before a yawn left her petite body. “Do you know what day this is?” Now the questions were becoming weird. As soon as the man came into focus, Armin’s suspicions of him being a cop were confirmed, based on the blue uniform and gold badge. “Good morning, officer,” Armin smiled. “Le-vi and I are going to attend the annual Kentucky Derby, and couldn’t find a good hotel to stay at so we just slept here.” Armin explained the situation nicely as Levi stretched out, hearing Armin talking to someone, but it didn’t ring alarm bells yet, because her voice was calm.

“Can I have .I.D’s?” The officer asked. “Sure,” Armin took a single step to the drivers side door and instantly regretted it as pain spiked through her. “Are you sure you’re okay, Miss?” The officer hadn’t failed to notice her awkward step, and intake of breath. “I’m sure,” She said with a smile and opened it before more consciously pulling herself into the truck enough to grab her purse. Rifling through it, she pulled out her I.D. card and handed it to the officer who took it. “Here with your boyfriend?” He looked to the slow-moving figure in the backseat. “Yes Sir,” Armin’s smile turned charming. The guy looked to her I.D. and then once more to the short man coming out of the car. Levi reached into his black jeans and pulled out his I.D. and held it out to the officer. The man’s lips parted as he compared the couple’s ages. A grave look appeared on his face as he looked back up to Levi. “Sir, are you aware that---“ Static from his radio caught his attention. “Officer Goodton, report. Officer Goodton. There has been a 10-54 on the 77. 10-53.”

For a moment, the man was torn on what situation to respond to but he finally nodded to them. “Have a good day,” He said and retreated to his car. Oblivious to the issue the cop had noticed, Armin looked up at Levi and grabbed his hand. “Can we find somewhere to eat? I want to wash up too.” Armin asked. Levi nodded and the driving commenced once more into a small town where they stopped at the only restaurant present, called Ruby’s Shack. A waiter showed them to a table and once seated, Armin ventured into the only bathroom, shutting and locking the door before grabbing some toilet paper. She wet it and washed herself the best she could. The last thing she wanted was to smell like fish after all.

Meanwhile, Levi looked over the menu, and sipped at a cup of coffee, but his mind was miles away. All he could think about was Armin, and her beautiful body, charming smile, intellect brilliance, and lively personality. _Why didn’t I kiss her then_? Levi wondered to himself, thinking back to the day they met, where during the night, they hung out, under the stars, next to a sunflower field. He should have kissed her. _Damn it_. He looked up as she slid on to the booth.

“What are you thinking?” Armin asked, as she picked up the menu in front of her. “I was thinking of the first date we had, and how I should have kissed you,” Levi said it so casually that Armin started to laugh. “No, really! What is on your mind?” Armin insisted, folding one leg over the other. “I’ve got to take a shit,” Levi set the menu down and retreated into the bathroom. Armin sighed, and pondered over the menu. When Levi came back, they ordered from the breakfast menu. A glass of orange juice was served to Armin quickly, that she drank from. “Do you hurt?” Levi questioned, having noticed Armin’s waddle. “Yeah, I’m just sore.” Armin replied with a smile, not regretting their actions for a moment. “We don’t have to have sex, you know,” Levi told her, hoping she didn’t feel pressure to have sexual intercourse with him. “I like it though.” Armin frowned, not understanding why Levi was bringing it up. Did he not like it? “Do you not?” Levi realized he hit a sore spot. . “Did…did I sm—“ 

“No!” Levi shook his head, and knew he needed to explain himself quick or she was going to get the wrong idea. “I like it too, but you’re in pain,” Levi explained, hoping she would understand he was just concerned for her well-being. Armin stared at him for a long moment, trying to decide whether he was serious or not. “I don’t regret it,” Armin said, and looked out the window. Levi sighed, knowing by her posture that she wasn’t satisfied with his answer. “Neither do I.” Levi said, but Armin remained tense.

Only once she had a warm meal in her stomach did she relax, but the rest of the car ride was went without sex, because Armin was frustrated with how Levi didn’t stick up for her as well as he should have. Any time he tried to get close, she pushed him away and reminded him he was not in her favor. He would sigh and try to smooth-talk her but she only held her hand up at him.

“Why did you have sex with me that night?” Levi couldn’t understand why she would if she was pissed at him. “One, I wanted to, cuz I did like that you punched him, but two, I wanted to remind you what you can’t have right now,” Armin said, and folded her arms over her chest. “I never thought you were the vindictive type,” Levi scoffed and let the subject drop.

**. . .**

The Kentucky Derby was packed with people of varying sizes and colors, most of which, Armin couldn’t even imagine. One woman had many moles on her face while a man had tattoos all over his arms. Armin stayed close to Levi, her arms around one of his as they tried to find their way to their seat. Armin had changed into a sleeveless blue sun dress, with sunflowers on it, and wore brown cow-girl boots. On her head was a sun-hat with three sunflowers on it. Levi had pretty much had a half-boner since the time she put it on and it didn’t look as though the annoying flesh would soften any time soon, with the way the humid wind was rustling her hair. Any damn time he thought it would go away, she did something cute. At least he was in black, and that helped to cover it a lot.

“You’re not betting, are you?” Armin asked as they sat down. “Everyone bets,” Levi shrugged, and grabbed her hand. Armin noticed a big screen in the middle area around the track. “Is that like, for a drive in theater?” Armin asked. Levi nodded. “Yes. If Sunburn wins, a message will come up on the screen,” Levi told her and gestured to the horse that had light red fur. “Really?” Armin looked up to Levi with interest. “What kind of a message?” Armin inquired, but the older man just smirked. “You’ll see,” He mused, and ordered two Mint Julips being served. He held one out to Armin. “Here.” He said, and watched her take it. “What is it?” She stared at the cool glass, with a green, leaf in it. “Mint Julips. They’re just as much part of the South and Kentucky Derby as anything else,” Levi told her. “Alright,” She smiled and sipped at it, the ice chking as the cup was tilted. A shudder went through her body at the minty, but alcoholic taste. “Oh, I don’t know…” She confessed, but Levi snickered and drank half of his in one go. “Too much of a lady?” He teased, making her flush. Slowly, she took a careful sip. The mintyness made the drink bearable.

There was civil unrest in the anxious crowd as they waited for the event to start. When it did, the benches became packed with more noise than Armin thought humanly possible. She put her hands over her ears and watched the horses sprint on the track. It may have taken only two minutes for a horse to come in first place, but the anticipation made the ordeal feel like five minutes as she sat at the edge of her seat, watching eagerly. Sunburn came just ahead of Leoanne, by a hoof’s distance. Armin realized this meant that a message would come on the screen, and couldn’t contain the squeal in her throat. “You won! Now a message will—“ Armin brimmed with excitement, but stopped as the screen flashed with the announcement that Sunburn won. Some of Armin’s glee died until the screen changed to something new.

_Please have sex with me, Armin. I like it too_.

Another uproar rose over the crowd at the message that wasn’t supposed to be there. Armin’s pink lips parted with surprise as she realized the message was purely directed to her. “Levi!” Armin exclaimed as her face turned cherry. “I’m a man, Armin. You never have to worry about any of that with me.” Levi told her. “I’m sorry,” Armin replied, and kissed him.

At the very moment the screen flashed _Please have sex with me, Armin_. I like it too in big, bulky letters, Mikasa focused her attention on Eren.

“Didn’t that couple in the crowd look like Levi and Armin?” She asked, but Eren waved the idea off. “No way. Armin doesn’t lie.” Eren said, having missed the sign as well. Mikasa frowned, not quite sure that she had just seen a couple similar to them. “You just miss her, so you see others that are similar to her,” Eren pointed out, which was probably the most intelligent thing he ever said. Mikasa sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

“How did you get that on there?” Armin asked, as they walked side by side up to the Braun Motel. “I know a guy,” Levi replied dismissively and opened the door to their room. The thin carpet was odd shades of green, while the walls were a soft brown. There was a Queen sized bed, covered in a floral pattern, though the pillows were green. There were two wooden nightstands, each with an old lamp, but only the right had a phone. A blue arm chair sat in the left corner against the wall, where on that left wall, sat a window to let light into the room. “This will do,” Armin decided, and noticed the bathroom. “Ooh, I’m going to shower!” She squealed, and made a rush for it, but Levi grabbed her arm.

“Hang on. Let me join you.” Levi suggested, catching her by surprise. “What?” Armin’s face turned crimson at the thought. “B-but I would be so vulnerable…” She muttered, and fidgeted with her dress. “So?” Levi asked with impatience. “You trust me, don’t you?” Armin shifted from foot to foot as she considered the question. Levi sighed, figuring Armin was more self-conscious then he thought he knew. Here, he thought the lack of clothing removal during a lot of sex was just haste, but it actually seemed to be because she just didn’t want to expose herself so thoroughly. Levi really couldn’t comprehend how there were actual ugly people walking around town as if they were the hottest thing on Earth, but yet, someone like Armin, who was actually cute, would hide away. “Okay,” Armin agreed quietly, and flipped the bathroom light on. She set the hat on the sink, and leaned against it for support as she pulled her boots off.

Stepping inside of the small bathroom, Levi pulled his own boots off. “You have more right to flaunt yourself then Ymir does. She’s quite an ugly looking chick. Actually, she reminds me of a ferret, and those are fucking smelly.” Levi told her, as he shut the door. “Don’t put someone else down to bring me up, even if it is true,” Armin replied, and slid her thong off. “Wait, you know you’re prettier than her?” Levi sputtered, incredulous that Armin had any confidence at all. “Even if I was a boy, I would still be more cute then her. That’s just fact. However, bringing her down, to bring me up, is not how I want to feel good.” Armin explained, and watched Levi pull his own shirt off. Armin took a moment to appreciate the taut muscles, touching them delicately with her hands. Levi might be short, but he was hot, and he was damn strong. He may be a bit lewd or inappropriate at times, but she knew he was a good man.

“You’re touching me already?” Levi mused with interest. Armin blushed and brought her hands away. “No,” She muttered unconvincingly, but her eyes were brought right back to him as he pulled his jeans down, and freed his legs of the prison. “Why do you shave?” Armin wondered, knowing that had been a prominent question on her mind. “I don’t like sweating,” Levi replied, and added, “A lack of hair in water makes a person move quicker, and I assume the same is on land,” Levi didn’t waste time pulling his boxers off, knowing she would be more comfortable to strip if he was naked first. Armin looked Levi’s body over, and was reminded that what hung between his legs often gave her a pleasant, bubbling spark in her stomach, that tended to burst when the flesh was angled the right way in her. She shuddered at the thought and bit her bottom lip.

How long had it been since they were intimate together? A day? Two? Okay, maybe Armin did crave sex more than a lady should, but in her defense, she was a hormone-struck teenager. “If you’re so interested in staring at it, maybe you should touch it later. I’m sure he would like to get to know you,” Levi snickered. Armin pouted at the perversion and turned her back to him, and grabbed the ends of her dress to pull it over her body, but jumped as she felt her bra snap open. “Levi!” Armin scolded him, but he only laughed harder. “You’re so stiff. Relax,” was all he had to say to her. Armin rolled her eyes and took the dress off of her body, while the strapless bra fell to the ground. She stepped to the tub and fiddled with the knobs until warm water came spewing out of the faucet. When the water was warm, she stepped inside of the shower. Levi followed, and knew that at his house, they would have had more room to maneuver.

“You’re such a pervert. How can you contain yourself?” Armin teased, as she let the hot water droplets splatter on to her body and travel down it in luscious rivers. “I have a pretty good feeling you’ll cave soon,” Levi answered, with his ever present smug smirk. Armin again rolled her eyes but internally she knew he was right. Actually, if they had more room, she might have initiated something. For now, she switched places with Levi, to let him have at the hot water too. Considering there was only one square of room, switching out was rather difficult, but they managed, their bodies brushing against each other. “Are you still sore?” Levi questioned, as he grabbed the shampoo bottle. “A little.” Armin shrugged, not too concerned with it. “Hmm…we can wait if you want to,” Levi assured her, but she quickly refuted the offer. “No thanks,” She said. “Switch with me. I want to try something.” Levi suggested. Armin blushed as her mind instantly went to something perverse, but when they switched, all Levi did was rub shampoo into her brilliant blonde strands.

“Why?” Armin wondered, as she tried not to shudder from the way his fingers brushed against her skull. “It’s some trust exercise shit.” Levi told her. “You aren’t the type for that, are you?” Armin teased him. “Pft, no, but you are.” Levi pointed out, to which Armin couldn’t argue. She just smiled to herself before rinsing the shampoo out. Once more they switched places and Armin rubbed shampoo into Levi’s hair. This type of exercise should have come before the sex, but oh well. When Levi rinsed it out, he turned and massaged conditioner into her hair. He leaned close to her ear. “Your hair is one of the things I like about you,” He stated, knowing she was the type that needed silly compliments. Armin just smiled, glad the man was so accepting of her girlish sensitivities. “Leave it in,” He told her, and grabbed the bar of white soap and slid his arm under hers, to access the front of her body, where he rubbed it against her face.

Armin kept her eyes shut, and let him kiss her neck as he massaged both of her breasts with the soap that made foamy white bubbles in the air, as well as along her ivory skin as the water fell on to the solid form. Armin shuddered as she felt his hands move against her breasts. Surely this wasn’t necessary, but it made her squirm, especially when he licked the side of her neck. “Nn!” Armin wiggled, letting out a soft moan. Each touch was sensual, and awakened the hyper active nerves in her body. She gasped as the soap went over her most private part. “Relax,” He told her, and kissed her ear. Armin pushed her shoulders against him, unable to remain still as he washed the area. “Let me do you,” Armin grabbed his wrist, knowing she couldn’t take much more touching. “Oh?” Levi snickered and let her wash off before switching place once more. Armin took the bar of soap and performed the same gentle, stimulating message on Levi’s body that he did to her, only, Levi was able to remain rather calm. A little twitch here and there was the only evidence that Levi was getting off on the touches.

Once their hair was rinsed out, Armin tried to step out of the tub but Levi grabbed her wrist. “Come here,” He pulled her back into the tub and put her against the corner, a smirk pulling on his lips. “You’re leaving already?” He inquired, sounding a bit disappointed. “Ah, well…” Armin glanced to the floor before looking back up at him. “Do you…is…is it safe?” Armin questioned, knowing what he wanted. “No,” Levi angled the showerhead to rain upon Armin’s chest and travel down her body. He lifted one of her feet on to the rim of the tub and the one hand to grab on to the rigid alcove where the soap bar was kept. “Hang on,” Levi told her before leaving soft kisses against her neck. Armin shuddered at the thought of this being dangerous, and squirmed as Levi left sweet pecks against her exposed body. He cupped her breasts in his hands and rubbed slow circles against them. “You always play with them,” Armin murmured, watching how he affectionately massaged them. “They’re cute,” Levi commented, making it a point to appreciate her breasts, for they were taut, and round, with a small, brown areola. “Ooh, okay,” Armin surely didn’t mind when Levi wanted to admire her body, so she let him do as he pleased.

From what Armin remembered of Ymir, while she did have some boobs, her brown nipples were really long and although rather flat, she could poke an eye-out. Annie had wide, pink areola’s that verged on salami status, while Kirsta had similar breasts to Armin, but hers were pink. Mikasa’s breasts were bigger then Armin’s, but they were balanced nicely, and the nipple was brown so that was always a plus. Sasha’s were large and floppy, and pink, where Petra had small boobs but brown nipples. Now that Armin had thought about the other girls, maybe Levi was right about hers being something to brag about. “I think you’re right. Mine are nice,” Armin mused, feeling better about herself. “Mhm,” Levi suckled on her breast, circling his tongue around the nipple.

Soft touches always made Armin’s eyes roll back into her head as her lashes fluttered. Each light caress made her weak in her knees, as that hand found its way along her body. Levi knew just how to make Armin writhe, and writhe she did as his mouth ventured along the curves of her body. By the time his hand actually ventured to her vagina, she was wet with near release. A few, select flicks of his fingers had her moaning with an orgasm, and he hadn’t even penetrated her. “Starved?” Levi teased her, considering how easily she made his hand wet. “Mm…don’t make me mad again,” Armin told him, but he just laughed, knowing all he ever did was make her mad—or moan. There seemed to be no in-between but neither were concerned about it. They were happy with what they had.

“Will you finally let me in this?” Levi asked as he grabbed her sex. Armin jumped at the touch and blushed. “You want to put that in there?” It was still a hard concept for Armin to wrap her brain around, that a dick in general would fit in such a place. Normally, when they became frisky, they didn’t stop to think about the technicalities, but now that Armin was thinking of it, the ordeal was a little nerve wracking. “You know it fits,” Levi reassured her, chasing the doubt away. “I know…I just…we normally do this with clothes on…” Armin muttered, and set one hand on Levi’s hip. “It will go smoothly, don’t worry,” Levi promised and rubbed his hardened flesh against her pink slit, enticing it to widen. The natural lubricant made the erection slide in without too much strain on her part.

“It’s so weird,” Armin muttered, with a craned neck as she tried to watch the foreign object enter her body. “Focus,” Levi told her, knowing she was trying to turn this into some scientific thing. She liked to do that, speak science when she was nervous. Levi pushed himself into her, inch by inch, and saw how her pink skin surrounded his length. He honestly couldn’t imagine being a larger man, because he was sure that if he had been, he would have made sex painful for her, no matter how he tried to be gentle.

By some grace, though, his average size was more than enough to completely fill her. Levi rubbed circles on the pink nub, to watch her squirm, more then to distract her from how she just had her fleshy walls stretched out. “Careful,” Armin whined, knowing if he continued to touch her like that, she could jerk and make them both fall. “Thrust your hips a little,” He told her. Armin gave a small nod of understanding and slowly thrust her hips in a forward, and backward motion. The rocking was pleasant, but arduous with the strained position. Levi noticed her discomfort and in a swift motion lifted her body up. Armin squealed and wrapped her legs around him, while her other arm grabbed on to the solid structure of the showerhead. “Better?” Levi questioned. Armin nodded vigorously, but had the feeling her back would be sore after this from the awkward angle that made her feel she might fall if Levi fucked up.

“You should be exposed more often,” Levi mused, and started to pump himself into her narrow passage. Armin didn’t bother with a response as she could more clearly see him drive into her, squishing the juice against her walls. “Let’s tape this sometime. I want to see what you find so mesmerizing about me, and this,” Armin commented, and flinched as Levi paused at an awkward angle. “What?” He sputtered, unable to believe what she was suggesting. Didn’t men suggest that and eventually find a way to force it on their girl? “I want to understand it more,” Armin explained hastily. Levi sighed, wondering why she had to think too hard about this. “My dick is entering your vagina. What more do you need to know?” Levi wondered, seriously perplexed by what she thought she could learn. Armin just shrugged shyly. “Can we?” She insisted. Levi closed his eyes, as if trying to hide from the regrets he knew he would have if he accepted her idea. “Fine.” He finally agreed, and Armin relaxed, feeling satisfied that her interest would be tended to.

Leaning in, Levi kissed her passionately as he resumed rocking his hips into hers. She moaned happily into the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. Armin slowly stretched her left leg out, back to the rim, wanting more balance. As he plunged into her, Armin’s chest rose and fell as breathy exhales left her parted lips. “You’re beautiful,” Levi said, and again suckled on her neck, leaving hickeys. He rubbed his cock against the spongy area within her walls with each motion, to ensure she was receiving pleasure. Levi bit at her neck a little and pushed himself inside of her once more, and when she wiggled in response, her orgasm racked her body hard. A loud moan escaped her throat as she arched her back forwards, and squeezed her eyes shut against the blinding light of pleasure assaulting her vision. Levi glanced over her body, to observe the way she was trembling with the euphoria tickling her nerves. Levi knew she was good, so he rammed his dick into her vagina, something that made her yelp from the over-stimulation of nerves. He smirked and gave another hard, quick thrust, rubbing against the sweet spot that cried with a mixture of pain and pleasure as it was assaulted.

“Ah…Le-vi…” She couldn’t decide whether the thrusts felt really good, or really bad, as they created an intense tingling sensation within her. The fourth harsh thrust actually had Armin orgasm for a third time in the last few minutes. As her soft walls contracted against his dick, he finally reached his own ejaculation as he plunged deep into her body. The aftershocks kept them both struggling to remain standing, especially Armin who couldn’t stop shaking. Levi turned the shower off and brought her other leg around his body, then he grabbed her arms and put them around his neck. Once she was safely slumped against him, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a couple towels as he listened to her heavy breaths. Levi carried her into the room and placed a towel on the bed before he situated them both on the bed, never breaking the intimate contact.

Leaning down, he laid a sweet kiss on her lips. Numbly, Armin tried to return it but she was still experiencing waves of pleasure. Levi figured this so he settled for kissing down her neck and massaged her cute breasts, thinking of how enticingly they bounced when he was fucking her in the shower. The thought alone was enough to make him interested in another round, but Armin really seemed pleasantly exhausted, so he started to pull his flaccid flesh out of her, only slightly unaware to how, by habit, he was brushing against the spongy, rigid texture within her. A loud squeal left Armin’s throat as that insane tingling resurfaced. “NO!” Armin practically screamed with alarm and desperation as she grabbed Levi’s hips. “Don’t, don’t move!” Armin begged, a hysterical note to her voice. Levi froze, having no idea what she was screaming about.

“Did I hurt you?” Levi asked with concern, and glanced down to their joint bodies. A small tinge of relief flooded through him upon finding no blood. “Just don’t mooove,” Armin whined, knowing that her nerves were hypersensitive. “Are you hurt?” Levi repeated, already having the no-moving accomplished. Nervously, Armin bit her bottom lip, having no idea how to respond to Levi. Did it hurt or feel more then good? “Armin, if I don’t pull out soon, you’ll dry up and then it really will hurt for me to pull out. We could even get fucking stuck because of all of the clear shit, so you need to tell me what’s wrong.” Levi tried to sound delicate, but his usual harsh tone made Armin shrink back. “I don’t know, okay!? Just don’t move,” Armin replied with irritation, wanting the tingling to end. “Oh, that’s so helpful,” Levi rolled his eyes at the sarcasm. “For the last time, Armin, are you in pain?” Levi had to know the answer to that. Armin sucked in a few shaky breaths before finally giving him an answer. “When you move, that spot tingles like crazy and I don’t know if I’m receiving pleasure or if I’m experiencing a cold, sharp pain.” Armin confessed. Levi sighed, knowing that didn’t really answer his question.

“I’ll stay still then, but just let me—“ The door burst open, catching both of them off guard. “Hahaha, It’s hang out—-oooohhhhh, hot damn she’s fucking hot!” Reiner exclaimed, having just wanted to hang out with them, but instead, what he saw was something he wouldn’t forget any time soon. Levi pulled out of Armin in his haste to see if he needed to kick someone’s ass, hide her, or both, and as he did, his flaccid cock mercilessly tormented the hypersensitive nerves Armin had not wanted to undergo stimulation. Each sensitive nerve rippled through Armin like a tsunami, and the end result was another strong orgasm that left her breathless. In the heat of the moment, another loud, but gentle noise left her curvy lips as her entire body spasmed, while her toes curled. “GOD DAMN IT, REINER.” Levi yelled, and gestured to the door. “Did you pick the fucking lock?” Armin would be so pissed when she realized that Levi wasn’t the only one to see her in the throes of orgasm. She would also be pissed that _he_ caused the orgasm.

“Hey, hey. We’re all friends here but if you need one more, I would gladly fuck her. She’s fucking cute. And she shaves—“ Reiner continued with a slew of inappropriate comments as Levi dried his legs off just enough to be able to pull his jeans back on. He was not going to chase Reiner around the motel in his birthday suit, after all. Armin, meanwhile, quivered on the bed and mewled, over taken by the powerful ejaculation. “Reiner, maybe we should go,” Bertholdt suggested, knowing Levi wasn’t happy with their entrance. Levi chased the two out and shut the door behind them.

Rolling waves of ecstasy continued to assault Armin’s petite body. While the feeling had been wonderful at first, Armin just wanted it to end now, especially because the back of her brain was trying to tell her a million different things that she just couldn’t quite focus on. “Levi?” Armin called, noticing through her haze that he wasn’t near her. Sitting up, Armin curled her legs underneath her and looked for a tissue box. Finding none, she hurried into the bathroom, hating how the cum trickled down her thighs. She grabbed some tissue paper, ripped it off the roll, bunched it up, and cleaned her thighs. Armin tossed the paper into the toilet before grabbing new toilet paper and dabbed it against her hole. When the light drizzle seemed to stop, Armin stepped into the shower, assured that Levi would teach the rotten men  lesson. 

**. . .**

Three months later, Levi proposed to Armin and they married the following month. It was another month afterwards that Armin found out she was pregnant with a son. Levi's son. 

They lived with each other, as a family, across the lake from Eren and Mikasa who were going to start a family of their own as well.

 


End file.
